Our love will transcend the worlds!
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: <html><head></head>(M Violence, sexual scenes.) After a long year of waiting, Azusa Nakano finally graduated. Being accepted into Nara Female University, she looks forward to spending college days with her friends. But meeting a mysterious guy named Akira makes her experience feelings which she never felt before. Is it love? Or something deeper, mysterious, happening on the border of the reality?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Goodbye is the hardest thing**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

Sound of rain slowly falling on the roof of Azusa Nakano's big house slowly drove her mad. It was, as it's usual in this part of year, rainy season and obviously, water was not ceasing to fall from the air, making everything so damp and wet. Constant rain made rivers grew in size, and even peaceful Kamogawa grew in size, swallowing pathways which were usually never under the water.

And of course, that meant boredom.

Azusa ended her highschool just this spring, and now she was hopelessly resigned to sitting at home, waiting for her college to start. But she still had to wait for whole summer to pass before it could happen.

If only she could travel to see her friends now. Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi all lived in the college building now – there was no way they could come back right now, at this moment, when she needed them.

_But I'm so lonely. Why do I have to be younger than them? If only I was a year older, I could be with them right now. We would drink tea, talking about stupid things, watching the rain. Ritsu would talk the most and I would just listen, feeling content. Will this rain ever stop?_

But it didn't. And it will not stop for next month too, because this was, as it was said, rainy period of year and those rains usually stopped with the first signs of summer sun.

Our Azusa was, such as it is, hopelessly resigned to the fate of waiting for a rain to stop.

_But what if I take the train?_

Almost as if some higher force did it, she paid attention to the tv which was turned on in the living room, where she sat, lounging on her large, red sofa. There were some talks about the rain, and she saw the train station.

„_All train lines leaving the Kyoto prefecture are suspended this month, because of the heavy rains flooding over the rails in many places. It is very unfortunate, but we hope that this inconvenience will soon be dealt with."_

_Great. Now I'm definitively stuck at home, without anything to do. Why? I hate being lonely! I want to go out, meet somebody, have some fun! Wonder what Ui is doing right now. She is probably even lonelier than I am now. After all, my parents are always here, but her parents are never at home. Maybe I should pay her a visit?_

„Azusa dear, what is wrong?"

Suddenly Azusa's mother appeared from the stairs which led to the large living room where Azusa now was. It was early morning, both her mother and father were sleeping until now. She had a long, black hair which fell over her petite shoulders, all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were dark, and large, and even while she was well in her thirties, Sawako Nakano had beautiful face, without any lines which showed her age.

When Azusa saw her tho, so early in the morning, coming down the stairs with her white night gown, an hair which now was rather messy, with smeared make up, she screamed, hitting her with the pillow instinctively.

„Please don't take me, don't take me! I'm too young to die, Sadako!" Azusa still screamed.

„It's Sawako! And I'm your mother, for the heaven's sake! What's wrong with you?!"

Azusa then realised what had happened. She drifted of in her thoughts too much, haven't expected her mother to wake up so soon, and now she was embarassed over all of her senses.

„Mother, I'm sorry!" Azusa bowed her head down, in the embarassment.

_My mother is so beautiful. I want to look like her once, I really do. But if only she could realize that she looks scary each morning she walks down the stairs. If only! I swear, even father sometimes gets freaked out. _

Sawako in the end brushed her hair, looking as beautiful as always when she finally got to the kitchen which was right next to the living room. Soon, faint scent of the green tea with the traces of cinnamon filled up the whole living room, and sunlight which went through the big, thin windows mirrored itself on the delicate steam which filled the air. Even tho it was raining, it seemed like the sun was trying to find its way through the clouds. Finally.

Sawako took the pot with the tea, taking few little cups, filling them whole with the green tea which smelled just as lovely as it did when it was on the stove.

„Oh crap, it's too hot!" Azusa screamed, almost spilling the tea, but keeping her composure and putting it down on the table.

„For the love of Gods, Azusa, are you alright? This is so not like you!" Sawako yelled in shock, putting the tea down to inspect Azusa's forehead. Sawako was like that – every time when somebody behaved strange she always concluded it was from being sick. On the tv, old song started playing.

_Now, I'm a long way from home and I miss my loved ones so,_

_In the early morning rain with no place to go._

„Mother, how was it for you when you graduated highschool and had to leave your.. your friends?" she stumbled across the words. It was hard for her to talk about her emotions, her mother maybe was the only one who listened.

Sawako looked down, looking almost sad. She then threw her gaze to the windows, listening to the rain slowly tapping, slowly, so slowly. For the moment it seemed like the time almost stopped. No, it was turning back, because in her head she was again young, shy Sawako, being looked down upon from all the people around her. She was scary to them, she never had any friends.

Except that one, who took her heart. Oh, the highschool love. How she wanted it to last forever. His name was Shota. And she loved him from the bottom of her heart. They planned their life together, and she would definitively become Ms. Kazehaya Sawako if that thing didn't happened.

It was the same, rainy day as this one. She was at home, sitting, waiting for him to come. He, of course, never was the one to say no to her. Sawako was his only weakness. So, he jumped on his scooter, driving down to where she lived. She could hear the sound of the machine trembling in the distance, and she popped her head out of the window in the anticipation.

But he never came.

As she watched him coming from the large crossroad not far away from her home, some guy in the large truck cut his way, and as he turned around to greet her, never expecting guy to actually cut his way, he slammed to the truck, full-speed.

Sawako ended her highschool in the depressed mood. After classes, she would ran up to the hospital, being close to his side even when he was no longer a man he was before. Even when his friends left him, she was the one sitting close to him. She would talk, and he would listen in the silence.

One day, after the school, on the first morning without the rain, she hurried up because she had a good feeling in her heart. It seemed like something good will happen, and she hoped that he will woke up. What hit her strange that day was the amount of people around the hospital.

And then she saw it. Body, covered in sheets, was taken out of the doors, to the large, black caravan type car.

Sawako died inside. Really, one part of her died that day and she never got it back. When Shota died, he took part of her heart and only when she met Daisuke Nakano, she finally was able to open. Daisuke tried so hard, he was so earnest and cute in the attempts to get to know her better, and she always brushed him off. In the end, she felt herself falling in love again. And that feeling never left her anymore.

„I have only good memories, my dear." Sawako smiled, remembering the happy times, choosing to honor those instead of mourning the losses. After all, she was Sawako Nakano now, she had her family, her beautiful daughter.

„I miss my friends, mother. They are so far away now and... I want to meet them as soon as I can."

„Take some solace in the peace, my dear. You will meet them in few months and then you all will be together again."

She put her hand on her daughters head, and Azusa hugged her mother tight. They did not knew it, but both of them silently cried, each of them in their own memories.

In the end, Azusa never visited Ui. Maybe it was for the best, tho. Because, saying goodbye is the hardest thing.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter - <strong>Parallel Words - Nara!<strong>_

_Nara, the city of Temples, and the place where her friends went to the College. Azusa thought she will finally have a peace with her friends, but... when is life ever simple?_


	2. Parallel worlds - Nara

**I.**

**Parallel worlds**

**Nara**

_It is said that spirits inhabit the nature. Spirits of earth, of air, of water. Those legends are well known in the Japanese lore. All of us know about mischiveous Kappa which kidnap women and pull them to the bottom of the lakes, or horrible Umibozu, one who destroys boats of the unlucky sailors._

_We bow to the trees when we pass next to them, in belief that Bakemono live in them. We are as superstitious as to believe that hanging Teru Teru bozu will actually stop the rain. Then, it's not weird that our beliefs make things happen. Well, most of the times. _

_ But, what about those which lead a more benevolent lives than Kappa, or Umibozu, or other malevolent spirits? Spirits of trees, animals, those more akin to Kami than Akuma? Truly, very air around us is filled with things beyond reason, beyond wildest imagination. Are we truly only beings on this planet? Or are we dancing close to the beings just behind our comprehension._

* * *

><p>„<em>Train for the Nara prefecture is leaving the station in five minutes. I repeat, train for the Nara prefecture is leaving the station in fifteen minutes."<em>

Static voice of the woman who worked on the train station made Azusa's heart dance in joy. She hopped on her feet, dragging a large suitcase behind herself. Her mother was with her, and her father was too. Daisuke Nakano, very proud of his daughter.

He had a short, black hair, short dark beard, and pair of eyeglasses with black frames which gave his outlook some seriousness, even tho he was actually optimistic, and even childish to some degree.

„Yeah, yeah, Azusa! You-can-do-this!" he yelled, taking a paper made sign in his hands, waving it around. It said:"You can do it, Azusa!"

„Father! You're embarassing me!" Azusa looked down, hiding her face.

„Ooh, but Azusa-chan! Your father is so happy!" he mused, with a cutesy voice.

„Dai, she is a grown up woman now." Sawako smiled, looking at her daughter all packed up and ready to go.

„Ah, I know. It's sometimes hard to think about our little Azusa as grown up girl. I remember when you were young, Azusa. You had so cute, cute, little cheeks!"

„Will you let my cheeks go, father?" Azusa politely asked, because he was in front of her, pinching them in front of other people who were giggling, looking at them, telling how cute their father and daughter relationship is.

„Oh, I got carried away. Look, Azusa. I have something for you." he said, rummaging through his suitcase which he carried on his shoulder.

„What is it, father?"

„Please, call me Pa! This is for you. You loved this when you were young."

He gave her little doll with a long, black hair and pale face. She had a cute, little smile and blue eyes, pale as the summerday sky. Doll wore a light blue dress with blue spots.

„Fa.. I mean Pa... thank you." she looked down, taking the doll. Even tho her father was childish, he really loved her. And she respected that,because she loved both of them so much. Suddenly, leaving was harder than she thought it would be.

„Oh, don't be so sad now, Azusa! Dai and myself will write to you every day!" Sawako smiled, brushing the tear which unwillingly fell down her cheek.

„You-can-do-it, Azu-sa!" Daisuke yelled again, waving paper sign in his hand.

_Train for the Nara prefecture is leaving the station right now. I repeat, train for the Nara prefecture is leaving the station right now._

„Right! There's no time! Pa, Ma, see you next summer! I love both of you so much!" Azusa yelled, dragging her suitcase behind her, running to the train, hopping inside just before the door finally closed.

After hour of riding in the train which drove all the way through the Kyoto prefecture, Azusa finally reached the city of Nara.

„_The city of Nara lies in the north end of Nara Prefecture, directly bordering itself to Kyoto Prefecture in its north side. The city is 22.22 kilometres (13.81 mi) from North to South, from East to West. As a result of the latest merger, effective April 1, 2005, that combined the villages of __Tsuge __and __Tsukigase __with the city of Nara, the city now borders __Mie Prefecture __directly to its east. The total area is 276.84 square kilometres (106.89 square miles).__ „_

Azusa read the pamphlet which somebody left in the train, next to her. It was, of course, large number of boring things which she would maybe read, if her anticipation was not higher than some random numbers which really haven't meant anything to her at this time.

And then, she saw it. Nara, city of temples. Right now, she was unable to see where university was, but she called Mio, and girls were already patiently waiting for her to come.

_"Train is now stopping at the Nara station." _

_I will finally meet them! Finally, after so long! Period of waiting is finally over! We will meet again! I've missed you so much, my friends! Yui, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu!_

And as she got to the station, indeed, four of them were there. They were still the same as she remembered them. Yui chewed on the piece of pastry filled with jam, Mio talked with Ritsu, and Ritsu obviously said something embarassing, because Mio gave her a hard knock on the head. Mugi stood silent, looking at the time on her mobile phone, wearing large, white bonnet and simple, white dress. They were absorbed in their own actions, failing to notice that Azusa already stood in front of them, waiting for at least one of them to pay attention.

First it was Yui. She chewed a pastry and as she saw Azusa, her eyes widened in surprise and shock. She could not utter a single word, her fingers started trembling and suddenly, her eyes filled up with tears. She screamed:"Azu-nyaan!", pastry dropping out of her mouth, and ran towards her friend, hugging her so hard that Azusa was left without any air. Yui still screamed, crying out of happiness, and all those feelings that she held inside of herself for so long.

Ritsu turned around, stopping her quarell with Mio, and when they saw Azusa they started sobbing. Even Mugi, who was calm and collected until now. All four of them hugged little girl, embracing her tight.

„We will never, ever, ever leave you alone again, Azu-nyan!" Yui sobbed.

„Yui, give her some air. She will choke." Mio smiled, brushing off her tears.

„But she is probably lost now! Oh!" Mugi realized, holding one of the Azusa's shoulders.

„Leave it to Ri-chan! I will definitively show her everything around the town!" Ritsu bragged.

„I've missed you all so much." Azusa said silently, looking at four of them in front of her.

„Oh, college life is awesome! We have so much free time, we live by ourselves! We go to sleep every night, late!" Ritsu yelled, putting hand around her shoulder.

„Ritsu! We've spoiled her opinion on the highschool too much already!" Mio got flustered over Ritsu's happy-go-lucky personality.

„I don't mind. As long as I'm not alone, I'll accept all of those things." Azusa smiled.

„Azu-nyan! I want to take a picture with you!" Yui yelled, grabbing Azusa by hand, hugging her tight. Mugi got her camera out, smiling, taking a photo which looked more like Yui strangling her friend than hugging her.

„But seriously, we should show her around the town. She did not come her only to be strangled by us." Mio smiled.

„I guess that's the way how Yui shows love." Mugi smiled heartily, looking at Yui who still hugged Azusa. Surprisingly, Azusa looked happy and content, like a little kitten.

Happy reunion was the best thing that happened to Azusa this year. They've talked about so many things as they went through the town, back to the place where their college was. It was an old building, made in strange combination of eastern and western style, maybe looking more English than Japanese. Trees around the college were lush and green, hiding the main door, so that the only visible thing was the roof with the little tower, white walls with the green ornaments and tall, narrow windows.

They went inside, going through the hallways before reaching the rooms where they've slept. Girls were not sleeping in the same room tho, but their rooms were close to one another, and they've enjoyed it like that. After all, they really were together all the time, so not sleeping in the same rooms was not important. Nor Azusa would want to, remembering the time when they were in London, and the awkward situation with Yui.

„Azu-nyan, are you going to be in the same room as me?" Yui asked.

„I hope not! Erm.. I don't know. It depends." Azusa blurted.

„It seems Azusa still remembers the time when you two were in the same room, in the hotel." Mugi remembered.

They've heard footsteps behind them, and it was a woman who worked her, same person which helped them find their own rooms. She had a plaid, green skirt, and beige vest at the top, with the college symbol embroidered on right side of the chest. Her hair was gray, picked up in a bun, and she was in her fourties.

„You are Nakano Azusa, right?" woman politely asked.

„Y-yes!"

„My name is Atsuko Mori. Your room is number 402. Come with me."

„But I..."

_I will not be close to them! Again! Why? Where am I going to be?_

„You are freshman at this college. Girls from your class are on the other side of the hallway. I hope you all with get along!"

Atsuko took Azusa with her, showing her to follow, and as she went through the hallway, something stroke her odd about the woman. Atsuko, even tho she looked like a regular old woman, had scent of the forest about her. She smelled like dew on the moss, and Azusa could swear that she saw her skin getting green for a moment, and her eyes losing their regular, grey colour, becoming dark green. But in the next moment, everything was as before.

„There! This is your room. I hope you will acommodate well, and remember: behave yourself. This is a high standards college, and we will not tolerate anything less."

„Don't worry, miss Atsuko." Azusa said in her usual calm voice, taking her luggage inside. She could not wait to go where her friends were and hang out with them again, so she just dropped her bag, showered really swiftly and switched to her casual attire.

Behind the closed door, Atsuko looked at the girl with a weird look in her eyes. Azusa was special, and she felt it. Was the time finally here?

She scratched her skin, feeling almost as it will start to peel off if she scratches too hard. More than anything, Atsuko desired peace again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter : Lantern Festival<strong>_

_After mysterious prank pulled on Mio, mysterious guy Akira appears out of nowhere, offering a helping hand. Who is he? And why a sudden interest in girls?_

_Guided by lantern lights of Kasuga Shrine, girls are going towards their certain, happy future. But is everything so simple? _


	3. Lantern Festival

**Lantern Festival**

It was a middle of the August, and sun was still high up in the air on every day when they were there, warming them up after all those rains which have been falling for the last few months. Azusa decided to come earlier – college classes were to start in the September – because she was not able to wait anymore. Park around the university was already full of students. Many of them came earlier to watch the Lantern Festival, held close to the college, in the Kasuga Grand Shrine, one of the oldest and most known shrines in whole of the Nara.

Of course, girls wanted to see the lantern festival too. After all, it happened only two times at year, once in the early February and in the middle of August. Lanterns were donated by worshippers of the shrine, and they were everywhere around. Their mood was already set high as they were picking up their clothes. They, also, wanted to go around the town, buying clothes and seeing the other things they could see there.

Mio was frantically searching for something. Her whole room was in the mess, and she was still rummaging through the mountain of clothes on the floor. But, thing which she was searching for was obviously not where she was looking.

So, she took the stride right to Ritsu's room, taking her by hand. She looked confused – she was after all half naked, because she was in the middle of dressing up.

„Mio, I did not knew you were so interested in me!" Ritsu yelled, blushing a bit, but mainly just making fun of the girl.

„Shut up, Ritsu! This is no time for your jokes! Where are my panties?!"

Mio really looked angry.

„Panties? When I last looked, they were on you."

„You know what I'm talking about! All of my panties are gone!"

„Oi, Mio. I know that I've pulled a lot of pranks on you but this time it's not my fault."

Ritsu really looked sincere.

„What am I going to do?!" Mio started panicking.

„Look, Mio. You're my friend. If you're in problem I am the only one who you can call for help. I will help you find them!"

Mio looked at Ritsu, and then she hugged her without any words. When Ritsu finally dressed up, they've started searching around the college, but the time was moving really fast, and they still haven't had a single clue. Mugi, Yui and Azusa were already waiting, fully dressed.

„What's the problem, Ri-chan?" Mugi asked.

„Great problem! You will not believe! Mio lost her panties!" Ritsu was amused by whole affair.

„Yui-senpai, haven't you told me about panties kite, on the roof?" Azusa asked.

„Are you serious?!" Mio asked frantically, grabbing Azusa.

„Ask Yui!" Azusa protested.

Yui nodded and started talking, scratching back of her head.

„Eh.. I've seen something on the roof. But when I told Azu-nyan about that she didn't believed me."

„Well show me!"

So Yui took them to the large balcony, on the west side of the building. From there it was obvious that Yui wasn't lying. There, hanging on the roof, being tied to the rope, flying freely on the wind, were all of Mio's panties, neatly lined one after another.

„What the hell?! Why would somebody to this?!" Mio was out of her mind, instinctively turning to Ritsu.

„Maybe those are kappa, going to your room while you're sleeping, creeping out of the lake to steal your panties. And then, stealing you.." Ritsu creeped behind Mio, grabbing her back. Mio screamed, bitch-slapping her over cheek so hard that Ritsu turned around herself, whole circle.

„Mio..." Ritsu never got hit so hard. It was obvious that Mio was deeply concerned over this, and Ritsu has not exactly shown herself as a friend right now. It bothered her. Really, Ritsu knew Mio for a long time but she never actually thought that her actions hurt her.

„Mio, Ritsu, please calm down." Mugi tried to comfort them.

Suddenly, they've heard somebodies voice below the balcony, calling out for them. It was a young man, with dark green hair, and simple, college attire. He wore _Lennon _type sunglasses, and pulling then down it was obvious that he had dark, deep eyes with the good hearted, laid back expression. By the sign and by the logical reasoning, he did not belonged to this college.

„What do you want?! We are in the middle of the big problem here!" Mio yelled down.

„I've seen what happened to you. Do you know what Nurarihyon is?"

„We don't have time for tales, I'm afraid. If you want to be useful, come up and help us!" Ritsu yelled down.

Guy suddenly vanished, and, oddly enough, he was where they were in a matter of minute. Usually it took them five minutes at least to get there. But maybe he was just a fast runner?

„Yeah, that is definitively it. I will get it back." he smiled with the confidence, climbing up the wall, getting all of Mio's panties down without any scratch.

„Oh... thanks." she said.

„It's weird that you..."

He stopped in a half of the sentence, turning around to Azusa. As he looked at her, he took down his sunglasses, like he was inspecting her. She was just standing beside, looking at the whole affair without any words, so it was odd to her that this guy even paid attention to her. But there was something in his eyes and she did not knew what it was. It made her feel strange.

„Is everything alright?" she asked.

„Y-yes."

Guy suddenly looked distressed, for a bit.

„Do you feel well? I have some pastries here..." Yui said, shuffling through her backpack to get some food.

„I-I'm fine! Are you girls going to come to the Lantern Festival this night? I will be there too!"

„Yes, we have planned that... but why sudden interest?" Mio asked.

„I'm freshman at the Nara university of Education. I haven't made many friends and I'm always looking forward to meeting new ones!"

„Well... this is certainly weird." Mugi remarked, smiling somehow insecure.

„Mhm. We've never had male friends in our highschool." Yui added.

„Girls, why such glum faces?! It will be fun, give it a try!" Ritsu was optimistic.

„Let him come!" suddenly Azusa yelled, and all of them turned their head towards her. She had a face full of conviction, and when she realised that all of them are staring she blushed so much that her face became red.

„If Azu-nyan agrees, I agree too." Yui clenched her fist.

Night was down upon the city of Nara, and literally every citizen of town was outside. Streets were crowded, especially in the place where they went, Kasuga Grand Shrine. It took them some fifteen minutes of driving by taxi to go where the Shrine was, and when they reached the place, they had to walk a mile through the forest before actually getting there.

„Don't you think this is beautiful, Azu-nyan?" Yui asked, merrily hopping along the forest way. Truly, sight was magnificent. As they were walking along the pathway, surrounded by forest which grew all around the site, glimmer of sun fading in the dawn was visible through the trees, making them tremble in anticipation. As they approached the second half of the pathway, group of deer slowly made their way across it, looking at them, and then running away.

„Wow, this is wonderful!" she yelled in excitement, looking around herself. And they haven't even reached the shrine yet.

Kasuga Grand Shrine had a long history indeed. The shrine originally belonged to the powerful Fujiwara family, and it was founded in 768. It was torn down and rebuilt every 20 years, until 1863. Now, it stands as the largest Shinto shrine in whole prefecture of Nara, and the most beautiful one. Obviously, it was made to please the Kami, because every aspect of shrine was built to mirror the beauty and purity of the nature.

So the girls came to understand, once they've reached the main complex. Since most of the shrines were divided one from another, they had to walk to each shrine on foot, and suddenly the night fell. As they've passed Wakamiya shrine, which was complex of few buildings made in old eastern style, they've seen a beautiful sight. Everybody around them stopped, like they were expecting something, and suddenly all of the lanterns in the complex lit up, each one of them. It looked like the whole forest was full of fireflies, whirling somewhere behind the trees, along the pathways. People were in awe in the beauty of this wonderful, rare event. At top of that, air had a scent of cinder and a pine, making everything even better than it was.

„This is so wonderful!" Azusa smiled, looking around herself.

„We were already here when they were lit for the first time. It was still snowing, and a sight of all those lanterns in the snow... I can't even describe it." Mio said to her, looking in the awe herself.

„Mio, can we go and buy something to eat? I'm hungry." Yui looked down. Since she was not living with Ui anymore, Yui frequently tagged along Mio to get something to eat, and all the similar things. Mio unwillingly accepted it, since she was the most mature in the group, except Mugi and she was not used to cooking for the others.

„We are in the shrine, Yui. I don't think they actually make the food here." Mio was cruely realistic.

They went for a half of a mile, reaching the main shrine in the complex, and they saw Kasuga Grand shrine in all it's splendor. And they saw somebody else. Holding something in his hands, Akira was standing before the entrance to the shrine, waving to them.

„Oh, it's that meddlesome guy." Mio said, obviously not very impressed.

„You know what they say, Mio.. you hate that which you like." Ritsu prodded her.

„You've taken it out of the context!" Mio yelled.

„I think he's kind." Mugi smiled.

„Ooh, what's that in his hands?" Yui looked obsessed.

„I think he bought something to eat, Yui-senpai." Azusa added.

„He's my best friend!" she yelled, running close to the guy, grabbing him by hands. They could not see what they were talking about, but Akira smiled, opening a box which he held in his hands. It was, as it looked like, takoyaki and all of them suddenly realised that they're hungry.

As they went to sit down in the gazebo not far away, Akira was left behind for a bit because girls speeded along, to sit down and eat in the peace. His dark eyes suddenly glimmered with bright green colour, and his skin became like a water surface. He clenched his fist, looking down to the floor, having nervous look on his face.

„Whatever you do, Onmyoji, do it fast. Nurarihyon calls us. Soon,we will not be able to resist his call. Everything will wither. Everyone will disappear." he said to somebody in front of himself, and then he rejoined the girls.

* * *

><p><em>After meeting a strange guy, Akira, Azusa felt something really weird. For the first time in her life she felt her heart pounding faster, strange sense of excitement and anticipation. Just who is he? <em>

**_Next Chapter: Akira and Azusa: Isn't it weird that both of our names start with "A"?_**


	4. Akira and Azusa

**Akira and Azusa – Isn't it weird that both of our names start with "A"?**

August was over, and with all the festivities over, Nara returned to the way she was before. Quiet, peaceful town, like many of those in Japan which still held to the traditional values. Of course, if you were to go to the Tokyo you would find many western influences, but in the smaller towns eastern spirit was still seen, and girls enjoyed the peace which they've found here.

Nara was, after all, different than Kyoto. Everything here had something... attached to it? It was kind of deeper experience, and every minute of their life here was truly beautiful. But, college called them. And you can't skip classes because of the beauty which can be found in the nature and in the friendship, bonds which finally became whole after long year.

There were three undergraduate faculties at this college. Of course, they did not knew about all of that when college started, last year. Soon, they were really in panic to pick one which they would attend, because, obviously, you can't attend all of them. In the end four girls picked faculty of letters. And Mio truly wanted faculty of human life and enviroment, but she was swayed by the other girls.

When Azusa started her first year, she was also made to pick one of them, and she voluntarily picked the same faculty too. But, she picked a different department. Mio and others picked department of human sciences. Azusa picked up department of history, sociology, and geography, entranced by the beauty of the Nara, wanting to learn more about it, and the culture in this part which was so close, but yet so different.

As she listened to Studies in Ancient culture, Azusa found her mind drifting. Of course, learning about culture meant learning about past from the scratch, and hearing about all of the people who she heard nothing about made her mind wander, unwillingly. All those years in highschool and slacking off with others really dulled her out.

_Who was that guy, that Akira? The way he looked at me.. it was as tho' he knew who I am. But how? I don't understand a bit of it. And there is something in his eyes.. entrancing.. Oh come on, Azusa! What are you thinking about now? You can't trouble yourself with something like boys right now! There will be plenty of time after the college ends. But.. people have talked about the college love.. could it be that..._

Suddenly, Azusa felt like everybody was watching her.

„Nakano Azusa, what's the importance of Fujiwara family in the history of Nara?"

_Sensei _asked her, looking her right in the eyes as she drifted off in her thoughts. He was a young man with hair which was already grey, and blue eyes.

„I... um... It's..." Azusa struggled on her words.

_How can't I not know this? What happened to you, Azusa? Get hold of yourself!_

„You seem like a bright girl, Nakano-kun. It's weird that you don't remember something so trivial as that. Don't let the new surroundings confuse you and make you scared. Here in Nara female university, we all try to help each other. Feel like at home."

„I apologize, _sensei. _I will keep attention from now on."

But it didn't helped. She felt her mind wondering even while trying hard to keep herself concentrated. Even found herself doodling names, Akira and Azusa, and when she realized what she's doing she quickly tore the paper off, crumpling it in her palm.

_But isn't it curious? Both of our names start with A. Akira. Azusa. Baah, I can't believe myself! I shouldn't let others meet the real me, inside. Especially not some guy who is so friendly and does not even know us! He does not know who I am! How can be so sure that he knows what happens inside of me!_

But, her eyes averted to the park many times before the class finally ended, and she ran out to the courtyard, not even knowing why she did it.

And of course, as she reached the lush green courtyard, there, leaning to the tree was Akira. Unusually enough, he wore black kimono with white sash and flower ornamental drawing on the lower part.

„Why are you wearing kimono?" Azusa asked him, somehow not even shocked that he was here. She knew it inside.

„Oh, I've just felt like it today. Azusa, right? Isn't your next class now in schedule?"

„It isn't. There is still one hour to the next one."

„Ahh, I can understand it. My class is scheduled in an hour too but I have a feeling I won't go."

„Why? It's not good to skip classes, you know."

She felt unusually submissive at this time. A bit confused, and did not knew how to talk to somebody who she just met. And obviously, it was seen on her face and composure.

„Relax, relax a bit, angel. I'm not going to eat you. Why are you out here? Aren't your friends missing you?"

_He called me an angel._

„I.. I was.. I just wanted to get some air!" she yelled, blushing a bit.

„Wow, you are really tense. I have an idea! Why don't we go to the cafeteria at your college and drink something? I have a feeling that two of us will really get along!"

_There he is again! I don't even know who you are! Why are you insisting on our friendship so much! More so, why can't I say no?! Who are you, Akira?_

„Al-Alright!" Azusa nodded, following him to the cafeteria where they sat down, ordering a coffee and a tea from the lovely waitress which worked here. It was a large place, with pure white tablecloths put on the round tables. Place had a bright, wooden parquet and white paneling on the walls, and had a really charming atmosphere.

„I'm curious about one thing, Azu-kun." he asked, taking a sip from the coffee.

„About what?" she asked really silently.

„Your friends.. how long do you know them? Five of you seem really close."

„I don't know why is that important." she found a courage to tell no, at least once.

„Oh, come. I'm not some freak looking for a tumble. It's a simple curiosity." he smiled widely, leaning to the chair with the hands behind his head.

„Well... I don't know if I should believe you." Azusa looked down.

„Do I seem like a dishonest sort?"

„You simply always appear where we are. It's like you always know where we're headed, and you ask too many questions. It's a bit nosy."

„Trust me, Azu-kun. Our first meeting was coincidence. And right now, this meeting too was a coincidence. But, if you don't want to be a friend with me, I shall take my leave. I don't want to look imposing."

„Why do you keep calling me with kun? I'm a girl! And n-no! I don't want you to leave! I.. simply... why? We are nothing special. Just a group of girls you could find anywhere. " Azusa contradicted herself a bit.

„Oh, sorry! My bad! But must there be a reason? I simply felt friendly." he smiled, giving her napkin because she spilled a bit of tea when she yelled.

„You're too weird to be friendly." Azusa said.

_How can I like and dislike somebody so much? I am so curious about his mysterious nature, but what if he's some kind of pervert? He is always close to this college, watching, waiting for something. I want to know a lot about him, but at the same time I want to run far away. It simply seems like he can look deep inside of my heart and see everything about me. I don't want to be discovered. My world is only mine! But still.. I want to be understood deeply. Why can't I just be relaxed?_

„Oh, many people have told me that! Hahaha! Look, Azu-chan. I think I will attend my class after all. But if you want to, we can meet each other again at the same time, under the same tree. If you don't come I will take it as a sign that you don't want to be my friend. „

„Al-alright." she said, still blushing.

And with those words, Akira left.

„Azusa, why are you all alone here?" Mugi suddenly appeared in cafeteria, obviously going to buy herself some tea and enjoy the book she carried under her hand.

„Oh, I.. I was.."

„You were with somebody?"

„No!"

„Look, Azusa. You know that two of us are friends, right? You can tell me anything that bothers you."

Mugi sat in front of her, ordering two teas.

Azusa looked confused, looking down to the floor. She, actually, almost felt like she was on the verge of tears. Contradiction of feelings inside of her was too high.

„You look like you're in pain." Mugi was worried.

„I am... I just..."

Mugi put her palm on her shoulder, lightly, and then carresed her cheek.

„You know you can trust me, Azusa." she said in her earnest voice, still touching her cheek.

_I'm not used to talking about my problems. But I trust Mugi. Somehow I always could. She was always so kind and protective towards me. I want to return that kindness with trust._

„Mugi... I think I... I like somebody."

_(Authors note - Both "Tsuki" which means moon, and "suki" which means liking somebody, sound very similar in japanese language and can easily be misinterpreted.)_

Azusa said, but her voice was so silent and insecure that Mugi had a problem with interpreting her words.

„What about moon?" Mugi was confused.

„No! Not that! I like somebody!" she finally yelled, being all red in her face.

Mugi just looked at her for a moment, realizing what she meant. First thing which she felt was shock, but after shock subsided she just smiled, taking her palm in both of her hands, and looked her right in the eyes.

„To be honest, Azusa... Mio, Yui, Ritsu and me had speculated about this ever since the festival, two weeks ago. You were not the usual, calm Azusa which we knew for so long. Who is the lucky guy?" Mugi smiled heartily.

„I can't tell!"

„Well, I can't help you if you're going to keep it inside."

Azusa took a sip of the tea, taking her palms from Mugi's clasp. She turned to the side, looking to the ground next to her. Without raising her head to look at her, she started confessing.

„Look.. I don't trust that guy. I may like him, but I don't trust him. I don't want to open myself, no matter how much I feel that I should. He's too secretive, and too fast to trust complete strangers. I'm not like him."

„Oh, you mean Akira?" Mugi raised her finger.

„Eeeh, does everybody now already?!" Azusa screamed, blushing even more than before, almost falling down from the chair.

„Don't worry, Azusa. Only four of us know."

Two girls haven't seen Akira standing in front of the door. He just came, because he forgot his suitcase right next to the chair where Mugi sat now. As he turned to open the door, Ritsu and Mio ran beside him, almost knocking him down. Yui ran to catch them, yelling:"Azunyan!" as she sped to catch them.

„Azusa, we finally came to the conclusion! But don't worry, we understand your feelings!" Ritsu raised her finger, still breathing heavily because she just ran.

„As your friends, we will do whatever we can to help you!" Mio yelled.

„Erm... who was it then?" Yui asked them. Everybody just ignored her question.

„We never had anything against those kind of relationships, Azusa. You could've told us!" Ritsu put her palms on her waist.

„Even if you like somebody who we all know for a long time!" Mio answered, taking a same stance as Ritsu did.

„Yes, yes!" Yui just agreed with them.

„And we, as your friends, will guide two of you in the long and happy relationship!" Ritsu pointed at Mugi and Azusa.

„Eh.. I... You've got it all wrong!" Azusa put her palms in front of her, protesting.

„Hey, hey, Azunyan. You know you don't have to be shy around us." Yui smiled.

Mugi smiled too, like she was enjoying all this attention and misunderstanding which happened now. Ritsu waltzed to the Mugi, taking her by cheek with one hand and with other around her shoulder.

„Because, we like Mugi too! I mean, who would not like Mugi. Look. Her cheeks are so cute, her eyes are blue and beautiful! And her hair! And her fair skin!"

Mugi blushed even more, smiling, tilting her head a bit.

„It's not about her! Sheesh, girls, you're embarassing me!" Azusa yelled, pumping both of her fists.

„Eeeeh?!" all of them suddenly grew shocked, mouth wide, except Mugi, who looked a bit disappointed but still smiled.

„Oh my, Azunyan! You fell in l-o-v-e!" Yui pinched her cheek.

„Tell us, tell us everything, right now!" Ritsu slammed her palms on the table.

„Ritsu! Don't bully her!" Mio was concerned.

Azusa looked down, being really embarassed now. How could she just tell something like that? They were friends, of course, but everything was so sudden. But she decided to tell it. If she kept it inside for even a bit more, she would definitively snap.

„It's about that guy, Akira." Mugi intercepted her.

Mio's face changed in a second.

„That freak! If I get him, I'm going to..." Mio suddenly grew angry. She was protective about Azusa, and disliked that meddlesome guy even more than others. She disliked him from the moment she met him, and she never stopped disliking him.

„Oh, Mio, I haven't seen you so angry for a long time! Have you, by chance, truly fell for him?" Ritsu prodded.

„No! But if he does something to Azusa he's not going to end well, trust me."

„I don't think he's bad." Yui smiled, remembering how he bought takoyaki.

„Of course, Yui, you would like anybody who buys you food." Mio was annoyed.

Azusa suddenly got up.

„Stop it, all of you! Yes, it is about him! But I don't know what to think about him! He is too weird, and he acts like he knows me but I don't know a thing about him! I don't even know why I like him, but I do!"

Everything went silent for a moment. People who were drinking tea in the cafeteria stopped doing so, looking towards Azusa who yelled her feelings from the bottom of her lungs. In front of the door, Akira's face suddenly became pale. Stumbling back, he looked like he just saw a ghost. Only Mugi saw him, and as she did suddenly she realized what had happened.

„Girls, I'm terribly sorry! I have to check on something!" Mugi yelled, standing up, leaving girls to talk about Azusa's feelings and what is going to happen in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Akira ran off. Alerted by her sixth sense, Mugi follows him... only to discover something which will shape the rest of Azusa's life. <em>

**_Next Chapter: Water Tree's sorrow_**


	5. Water tree's sorrow

**Water tree's sorrow**

**_-Standing beside the door, Akira overheard Azusa's confession. Stung by her words, he ran, and Mugi followed.-_ **

Since she remembered, Mugi really had everything in her life. Like a fruit on the sun, she basked in the radiant light of love which was given literally on every step of her life. She had money, and she had a lots of it. She was kind, cute, smart, and a favorite of her parents. Favorite of every servant in the palace, where she lived with her family. But, she missed the normal life.

We all live lives full of pain, both physical and emotional. She never even bruised her leg; parents haven't allowed her to play outside, in the fear of something bad happening. She gradually got used to being inside, only playing with her toys. But secluded life left her wishing to explore.

She wanted to be bruised. She wanted to feel pain. She wanted to feel love, to explore, to see many places which are outside of the palace walls. Being close to friends and Azusa, she experienced everything she wanted.

And Tsumugi Kotobuki will be forever grateful to the gifts they gave her. That's why she wanted to do what she could for them. Her heart never shrunk because of the loneliness. She never felt anger, or similar feeling.

Now, seeing Akira running, she had a feeling that she must do something. Her sixth sense was literally ringing alarm in her head, her heart started throbbing. It was as if something really bad would happen if she doesn't go.

„Girls, I'm terribly sorry! I have to check on something! "

„But Mugi, we thought..." Mio was confused.

„We will talk about it later, I promise! " Mugi hopped in place.

„You're behaving strange, Mugi. " Ritsu added, but turned her attention to Azusa in the next moment.

When she took a step outside of college, dawn was already nearing and everything inside of the park became orange, completing with brown and orange leaves which already fell on the many places, showing signs of early autumn. She saw Akira running, taking a step in the unknown direction, and she decided to follow him.

Near the college there was a small forest glen, a park made right next to the city. It was called Nara Park, and it really was beautiful with all of its lakes, trees, and deer roaming around. She ran, and she ran quickly but Akira was still too fast, and she could not catch up to him.

Trees and city around her started changing color, everything was fading, night was falling but they were still running, and as they neared the park, Akira ran towards one of the lakes. There, on the shore of the lake, was a large stump. It obviously belonged to the old tree, because it was really wide, and Akira suddenly stopped.

Everything was silent around them. As Akira sat on the stump, looking to the lake, even birds stopped singing. Crickets were not heard anymore, it was as everything died in that moment. Mugi hid behind one of the bushes, watching closely, for what is going to happen will decide her opinion about this strange and mysterious guy.

Nobody was around; there were only Mugi and him. Akira was totally oblivious of his surroundings, and suddenly Mugi realized that he cried. His shoulders were trembling, he dived his face in the palms. He, then, got up, and kneeled before the stump, hugging it, putting his cheek on the place where it was cut. As he did, suddenly his form _disappeared._

Literally, where he once had a human form now a green mist appeared, growing in size, more, and more, and more, until it was shaped like a tree and it replaced the rest of the dead tree, _animating _it.

Mugi watched in shock, being unable to even understand what was happening. She heard legends of nature spirits but thinking that Akira was one. No, she must be hallucinating. This can't be real.

As she brushed her eyes to assure herself that this was illusion, suddenly there was only Akira again, sitting on the stump, looking at the distance.

As Akira turned around, aware that there was somebody watching him, his eyes glimmered in strong, green color, piercing through Mugi's soul, making her tremble in the feeling which was something between terror and feeling of content. Hairs on her neck stood up, and she felt the dread overcoming her whole being. She was frozen in place, unable to do anything.

„Who is that, over there?! Show yourself! "Akira suddenly yelled, standing up. There was a strange aura around him, something which Mugi never saw in her life, and probably never will again. The feeling which she felt could now be described as losing yourself in the middle of the vast forest in the middle of the night, surrounded by predators, lost in the darkness.

Mugi could not move a muscle, and Akira came closer and closer, obviously sensing her presence in the bush. He looked her right in the eyes for a moment, but strange sound from the lake suddenly made him turning around. In the darkness of the fading sunset, suddenly ripples appeared on the surface and somebody, no, something started slowly walking out of the lake. Mugi could not see what it was, but it walked on two feet, dragging them along, smelling like ditch water and mud.

„Oh crap! " Akira suddenly yelled, turning around to face whatever it was.

„Aaakiraa. Nurarihyon sends his regards. Or maybe you've forgot who you reaaally aree?"

„I'm no longer indebted to him! I'm a free being!"

„Oh, but you are. Every Yokai in this world is looking up to Nurarihyon for a lead. "

„I've found something better! I don't want to kill! I don't want to be part of some stupid parade! Leave me alone! "

„But you're dying, Aakiraa. Your tree is cut down. Don't you want to kill those who have done it? "

„If we break free of his bind, we will be able to live! Nobody will die!"

„Just remember my words, Aakiraa. Or should I say _kodama? _When Nurarihyon comes, everything will be decided. "

With those words, whatever came from the water turned around, slowly moving his feet, gliding down under water surface, and disappearing.

Akira, obviously being angry, left the lake, going back to the town, leaving Mugi in state of mild shock. She did not understood a word of what they've said, but it seems like indeed something bad is supposed to happen, and she did not knew what it was.

Back in the college, Azusa laid down on her big, two person bed, looking at the starry night sky through the window. Now when she confessed that she really felt something for the strange guy, she felt like her heart was at ease. It was as though she finally admitted her feelings. Of course, there were many things which still kept her from giving her heart, but it was a lot easier. She felt that she must give herself, that it would be the best and the most logical course. But such behavior was not in her nature. She was never the one to actually give in to her feelings. Always so logical, strict to herself.

_Always alone._

„Azusa!"

Suddenly, familiar voice shook her from her thoughts. It was Mugi. She looked pale, even more than before, her hair was messy, full of leaves and she was all sweaty.

„Mugi-senpai, what's wrong?! Have you failed your exam or something? "Azusa sat up. It was Sunday, classes were to start again tomorrow and Azusa thought that there was something wrong with her grades.

„N-no! It-It's-It's..."

Azusa sat up, taking her friend by her wrist, pulling her to sit down on her bed. Mugi looked in front of her, scared beyond comprehension, something which Azusa never had seen in her whole life.

„What happened to you?"

„Akira... Akira is..."

Azusa was suddenly left without breath. She gasped, turning around to Mugi, giving her another question without any voice.

„Akira is not a human! " She yelled.

Azusa suddenly turned pale. Now it all made sense. How fast he came to the balcony, how he always knew where they were. His hypnotic gaze, and his dark green hair. How she could swear that she saw his skin changing color once, for a second.

„What do you mean, not human? "

Mugi told her about encounter, how she saw something getting out of the water, threatening guy. How Akira changed his appearance to that of a tree.

„Mugi, when the next summer comes, either leave the college or stay inside. I really mean it."

Azusa said, like she knew exactly what is going to happen.

„What do you mean?"

„Kodama is _yokai _of a tree. Sometimes, those spirits take on the forms of the human. There are other _yokai. _That which you saw, beast coming from the water is something called _kappa. _Nurarihyon... that is one thing which I thought only belonged to the legend. But I'm a curious person so I inspected it too. Nurarihyon is leader of the Yokai. Every fifty years, by legend, he leads _yokai _through the streets, in something called _Hyakki Yako. _It is said that everybody who encounters that parade either drops dead or is spirited away. Of course, Hyakki Yako is only a legend. If it was a truth, people would already be exterminated by now. I believe your words, Mugi-senpai. But... If Akira is kodama, he probably wants something. And obviously, he wants it from me."

„But I can't just let you right now! What if he hurts you?! I will never be able to forgive myself!" Mugi yelled, with tears in the eyes.

„Mugi..."

„I can't let you go to that guy now! I don't care what will happen, cause I've seen his true form!"

As she yelled, suddenly she lost consciousness.

„Mugi-senpai!" Azusa yelled, pressing palm on her forehead. Mugi was burning out in fever.

Ambulance came in a matter of minutes, rushing to Azusa's room. Indeed, Mugi had a high fever and was to be hospitalized, and quickly.

„What happened here?!" Mio was scared, running to Azusa, as medical team rushed to take Mugi to the ambulance. Yui and Ritsu also were here, looking seriously worried.

„She just ran here, talking nonsense which I haven't understood a bit. And then she collapsed. I've called the ambulance." Azusa lied.

„But Mugi was never sick! How could this happen?" Ritsu asked.

„I don't know!" Azusa looked stressed.

„Don't yell at Azu-nyan! She does not know!"

Yui hugged Azusa.

_I'm glad that she's so blunt, sometimes. Yui, you are really a friend which everybody should have._

_But, Mugi was telling the truth. This year, no, next year something truly bad is going to happen. And I feel like I'm the only one who can do something. Mio, Ritsu, Yui, Mugi... don't concern yourselves with me. Some fights are to be fought alone. I must find out what Akira wants. It does not matter what it will be. If I open my heart to him, it will be a sacrifice which is meant to happen. I want to protect my friends. I want to protect that which I love. You were protecting me for a too long. _

_I will do it because I love all of you._

_I'm not Azu-nyan any longer. __I am Azusa Nakano._

* * *

><p><em>Being unable to sleep, Azusa is visited by Akira early in the morning. As they go for a walk through the park, Azusa opens her heart to Akira... but a sudden turn of events already threatens to destroy their relationship. <em>

**_Next chapter: Azu-nyan_**


	6. Azunyan

**Azu-nyan**

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Where am I? Is this a dream? No… it doesn't seem like a dream. What are those strange memories inside of my mind? Did all this really happened, or it was production of my feverish mind? _

_Beep, beep, beep._

_What is this sound then? Is this a product of my dream, remnant of some sound which happened only inside of my mind? But I can feel myself. I can feel something under my skin. It hurts. What is it? _

_Touching it feels hard, and every touch hurts even more._

_Where am I?_

_Am I dead?_

Mugi opened her eyes in a hospital room. A white ceiling changed colors as sun slowly made its way across the sky, seeking the way through the branches, reflecting the broken expression on the room. It was a simple room, with a single bed, nightstand with a withered flower in a dirty, glass vase and one painting, obviously printed on the paper and sold for a price higher than it's worth. Sun still sought the way through the white, transparent curtains.

Stuck inside of her elbow, there was a needle, connected to the bottle of some transparent liquid with a thin, long tube. Obviously, she was carried here over night, because she could not remember walking towards here. What was it that happened? Her memory was still hazy, consisting of the murky dreams she had. Were those dreams? Maybe those dreams were actually memories, but she could not connect them with reality.

After all, human who changes into a tree? Mugi knew better.

"Miss Kotobuki, do you feel better today?" suddenly, kind nurse appeared. She had a long, black hair, looking a bit like Mio, but with a bit of recklessness inside of her eyes and cheeks dotted with freckles.

"My head hurts… But I'm good. Why am I here?"

Mugi really couldn't remember.

"Oh, you don't remember? You've had a high fever. Doctors… they…"

"Was something wrong?" Mugi suddenly got worried.

"You almost died. Doctors were unable to discover true nature of your sickness and we were slowly losing you. If there was not for that girl who suddenly appeared, we would've lost you. But, you're better now!" nurse smiled, reassuring Mugi who looked like she saw a ghost.

"Am I safe now?"

"Yes. Whatever sickness held you was suddenly gone. But we want to keep you inside of the hospital. Just so we can be sure."

"By the way, who was that girl? How did she look like?"

Mugi thought that was some of her friends, keeping close to her.

"I thought she was your friend. Her hair was orange, she had a brown eyes and a thin body build. She looked really worried for you."

"I don't know anybody who looks like that. How did she help me?" Mugi looked confused.

"Well… doctors think it's a miracle, but they refuse to talk about what exactly she was doing. I don't think it's my place to discuss it. But if you want to meet her, I was told that she will come again in the time of visits."

The time passed. Who was that girl, and what does she want from our Mugi? When the time of visits came, Mugi was allowed to walk freely through the hospital department, looking around herself. Obviously, many people were here. Some were old and very sick, but some like her were around, sitting in the groups, talking.

"Blondie!" she heard a voice behind her. As she turned around, there was a girl in black, tight trousers, knee high boots and a white t-shirt. She had lots of ribbons and garnish around her forearms, and her orange hair reached towards her shoulders, with a long, messy bangs which on some places reached towards middle of her face. Her eyes looked overly energetic, with a touch of mischief.

"Who are you?" Mugi politely asked.

"My name is Etsuko! Tachibana Etsuko! Nice to meet you!"

"Tachibana? Your surname definitively mirrors your outlook." Mugi smiled.

(Tachibana literally means wild orange in Japanese)

"Heh, a lot's of people say that, it's true, it's true! But you haven't told me your name? Will you tell me your name?" Girl looked overly energetic, hopping in the place.

"I am Kotobuki Tsumugi! But people usually call me Mugi."

"Are you the one who saved me?" Mugi came closer to the girl, who was blushing a bit.

Suddenly, girl's expression changed. She took her by wrist, leading to the room where Mugi slept, closing the door behind.

"Yes. I am. That foolish man, Akira! He got himself into trouble now, definitively. You were the only witness, right? Really, if I wasn't here, you would be dead."

"What do you mean? I remember something now… I've seen him changing the shape, he became a tree but then he saw me, and I've ran, and when I reached the College I … I fainted."

"Of course you did, blondie! No ordinary human can survive seeing Kodama in the true shape. You must be truly strong."

"Do I look strong?" Mugi blushed a bit.

"Beats me. Anyway, those foolish doctors believe I'm some kind of witch. I've just recited True Words tho, taking your sickness away. I am the one you should be thanking to."

"You've saved me?"

"What, do you have something inside of your ears?"

"Thank you." Mugi looked down.

She truly felt thankful right now. Whoever this girl was, however weird, impulsive and hot-headed she seemed like, still she was the one who saved her life.

Etsuko sat next to her, as she was standing in front of her all of the time. Shuffling through her backpack, she took a pair of oranges. Not even taking time to peel it, she bit right into one of them, eating it with crust and all.

"Erm… You have to peel it." Mugi poked her.

"It's better this way. Crust is tasty." Etsuko smiled, with the orange juice dripping over her chin, handing one orange to Mugi. Mugi peeled it.

"What a waste." Etsuko scoffled, looking at Mugi who, valiantly, peeled whole crust off.

"Etsuko, why have you saved me? I've never met you in my life, before."

Mugi asked later, as they were standing on the balcony. Etsuko tried to catch the sparrow which landed close to her, on the railing. As she did, sparrow chirped and tried to break off, but with one twist of her hand sparrow died, and she bit into it.

Mugi's face expression totally twisted.

"Are you out of your mind? Are you some kind of the monster?!" Mugi took a step back.

"Oh, this? I'm sorry, sparrows are so tasty."

"What kind of human eats sparrows, and alive?!" Mugi took another step back, now being scared.

"Oh well, do you want a piece?" she asked, with a bloody chin, dropping one leg over the railing.

"The hell not! What are you?"

"Eeh, suppose there's no hiding it now. I'm a girl which likes her meat raw, and tender. From where I came from, we would eat those things, raw as they are."

Mugi felt disdain, but there was something inside of this girl. Even while she was definitively weird, she felt attracted to that weirdness and brutal cruelty.

"If it bothers you, I will not do it in front of you." Etsuko smirked, brushing her mouth off with her hand.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, that? I couldn't just sit by and watch those hopeless dimwits failing to save life of somebody so beautiful and tender skinned as you. Be thankful."

"Miss Tsumugi, time for visits is over." Kind nurse appeared again.

"Mu-chan, cya!" Etsuko smiled widely, slapping Mugi's shoulder.

"See ya, Etsu-chan!" Mugi smiled, and when she realized what kind of feeling happened inside of her, she quickly killed it off. That girl ate raw sparrows. Who the hell does that kind of thing?

* * *

><p>Mugi was fine. Four friends eagerly waited for the call in Azusa's room, and somewhere around 4 am in the morning, Azusa's mobile phone rang. Mugi called her as soon as she could, talking with all of them, telling them that she was just exerted, and that she feels a lot better now. Still, she was to be hospitalized for a few days, just to be certain that her illness will not come back.<p>

Azusa could not sleep anymore, tho. It was 6 am now, and she still laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling, counting spiders which slowly made their way across, making webs, doing all the wonderful, boring things which spiders did. Boring. Oh yes, Azusa was so bored now. And thinking about classes tomorrow did not make her feel any better. Maybe this college life, and living in the campus wasn't such a good idea, she thought. It made her feel like home – and home is not where you study and go to the classes.

„Azusa!"

She heard familiar voice – again. But this time, it was not Mugi's. It belonged to nobody else other than Akira. He stood right below her window, calling for her.

„Akira! What are you doing here so early?"

Azusa decided to play his game. It was a bit of bravado by her side, but a bit of it was because she felt like he is special in some way. Even tho she said that she will get closer to him only because she wished to see what he wants, those feelings which she held were still here too.

„Oh, enjoying the sights of this beautiful college. Yeah, I'm talking crap. I could not sleep, so I wondered if you are asleep too."

„That's too weird, Akira!" Azusa smiled a bit.

„Yeah, that's me, a weirdo! Wanna come down?!"

„Cut the crap!" somebody from the other window yelled. After all, Akira and Azusa yelled to each other and it was early morning.

Azusa took her slippers, running out of her dorm, only wearing night gown and slippers. She looked like a little angel in white dress, with her hair being untied now, hanging freely over her back, reaching all the way to her butt.

„Oh, you really look like an angel tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around. Or maybe you could show me your college?"

„There is really nothing special to be seen inside. But I don't have anything against walking." she confirmed.

„Take my coat, you will freeze." Akira said, taking his jacket, giving it to her. Azusa would probably say no if it really wasn't cold, but it truly was.

They took a stride to the Nara park. It was amazing at this part of the day. Through the trees pale sunshine slowly made its way, shining over their faces. Both Akira and Azusa looked tired, but their conversation was actually lively.

„I must tell you a story about my meeting with _kitsune _once!" Akira excitedly claimed.

„Get a load of this guy! Kitsune? Really?"  
>Azusa was having fun. She did not trust his tall tales, but they were entertaining.<p>

„Oh yeah! And she had nine tales! Most wise of them all! She must have been thinking I was Ōkami, with the way she started screaming and running after me! I was lucky to escape with my head! Tell me, Azusa, what's your greatest memory?"

„There was one time I was with my friends! We were at summer festival, listening to all kinds of bands, having so much fun! In the end, we were sitting down, watching stars. It was wonderful!"

„Oh, you girls are interested in music?"

„Oh... you don't know."

Azusa looked down in embarassment. She really felt like her soul opened up to him, and found out that she assumed he is same as her friends. But he was not the same person. She hanged with them for whole three years – this guy knew her for three weeks. He never met Ton-chan. He never saw their Light Music Club. He never met Sawako, or had long walks towards home in the days of winter. He was an empty slate, waiting to make memories. It somehow made her sad, but she decided to tell him the truth.

„Should I know it? I've only just met you girls."

„Well.. ehm.. we have kind of.. a band."

„A band? You play music then?"

„Yes. Our band is called Houkago Tea Time. We formed in Light Music Club at our higschool, but.. Light Music Club disbanded when Yui, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio graduated. Of course, our band remained. But... we haven't played for such a long time that I believe we will never actually do it again."

Azusa truly looked sad now, looking down to the ground.

„That's a cute name! What kind of music have you girls played?"

„Well.. I can sing you one song." Azusa blushed a bit.

„Do so! I will be glad!"

„This one is dear to my heart. My friends Mio and Yui wrote this."

Hey, if we could put our names  
>On a piece of our memories and preserve it<br>Wouldn't that be the perfect "treasure"?

Right, These excitement-colored days  
>That have passed have filled our hearts<br>To their full capacity

The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes  
>The doodles on our whiteboard<br>I guess we have to leave them behind  
>At the entrance to tomorrow<p>

But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel  
>Graduation isn't the end<br>We're buddies from here on out!  
>Pictures of us together<br>Our matching keychains  
>Will shine on forever<br>And always, we thank you for your smile

As Azusa singed _a capella_, tears started streaming down her cheeks. She brushed them off, looking to the lake, ashamed of herself. She hated spilling her guts before others, even when it was just by song.

„Wow... this sounds so sad. What is the story behind the song?" Akira sat down when she was singing, and he was still sitting on the grass.

„I am younger than them, as you could already see. So they've graduated a year before me. We were close those three years, maybe even closer with each other than our own families. And when they had to leave the highschool, we realized – everything is over. Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi were growing up, had to find their own lives. I was to be left, waiting for one full year. It hit us all hard, and they wanted to commemorate that event with a song."

Akira looked down, and then his look became distant. He got up in a next moment.

„At least you haven't lost each other for a real." he said silently.  
>„I'm sorry, what?"<p>

„Nothing. Let's go."

Akira was weirdly silent all the rest of the way. Azusa was used to silence, she never really spoke a lot, but it was weird for her seeing him like that. She looked at him with a kind of awe, and it was weird for her. More she opened, more her heart became wider. She felt warm inside, like he could understand her. Like something inside her was embraced by his warm existence, some tight, painful knot which now was hugged like a child, finally crying in happiness.

„Azusa, do you really think I'm nosy and weird?"

„Yes. Both nosy and weird. But it's fine. That's what you are." she smiled with her little smile.

„I was just thinking, and the things I've done... wait." he suddenly stopped.

In front of them, two guys were standing, blocking their path. Both of them carried large, metal pipes, having weird looks in their eyes. As Akira turned around, taking Azusa by wrist, other two guys appeared, blocking their path back.

„Yo, you jerk. Turn yer pockets out, now!" wider, bigger guy yelled, guy who obviously led the whole group.

„I don't have money." Akira said in cold voice.

„Then give up yer girl!"

Azusa screamed.

„You guys are strong on words! I bet nobody of you would actually have enough balls to attack me!"

Guy's face distorted in anger.

„Are you looking down 'n us?! Guys, git him!"

Suddenly, Akira turned around himself. His eyes becoming angry, he glared at them with the green light. That's when Azusa was really sure – Mugi was not lying. As one guy attacked Akira, he grabbed him by the neck. Guy squirmed, trying to kick him but Akira continued putting pressure. Soon, loud sound of snapping was heard, guys head turned around, and Akira threw him aside.

„_Ba-bake-bakemono_!" their leader yelled, taking a few steps back. When other gang members saw what happened with their friend they bolted in the unknown direction.

„Oh yes. That's what I indeed am." Akira smiled.

„Please, don't kill me!" guy pleaded on his knees.

Akira came closer. His face looked like he was mad.

„Then beg for your life."

Guy literally wet himself out of fear, and slammed his forehead before Akira's legs.

„Please, let me go! Yer too strong! Aye, I will never agin bother you!"

„Not enough!" Akira kicked him in the jaw, smiling like he's crazy.

„Akira! Akira! That's enough!" Azusa was deeply concerned about Akira's sudden change of behavior.

Akira turned around, and his eyes turned human for a moment, only to be overtaken again.

„Akira, stop!" Azusa yelled, as Akira kicked guy who was rolled on the ground, crying and begging for his life, with the sound of smashing and breaking, sound of tissue tearing up. Akira finally stopped, when guy was already beaten beyond recognition. Strangely, dude survived and as Akira fell on his knees, he squirmed out and bolted in the unknown direction, screaming and crying.

„Akira..."

Azusa did not knew what to think. He indeed saved her life, but he was brutal and ruthless, and he would've killed the guy had she not screamed all the time, making him turn around every time she yelled. Akira looked angry

„Get lost. I don't need a friend. I don't need anybody. I don't want to protect anybody anymore!"

„Akira, please, calm yourself!"

„Leave! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

Azusa didn't wanted to impose anymore. She felt heartbroken and betrayed in this moment. But she could not bring herself to hate him. There was pain inside of him and she felt it. She wanted to care for him, to make him forget that pain. But how was she to ever talk to him again? What words to use to make him forget his pain? Tears just started streaming from her face.

Unknown to her, Akira cried.

His strength always doomed him. His long life brought him nothing but pain. Every fifty years his wish was to save those who he met and loved, but he always lost everything in the end. His destiny was to kill. Again, and again. As Yokai, every fifty years he went through the streets of Japan, in a black parade. And he always killed. He did not wanted to be a killer anymore. He did not wanted to be a threat for somebody so pure as her.

* * *

><p><em>Azusa is sad over the sudden turn of events, being confused by Akira's sudden change of character. But College founding celebration came, and girls suddenly learned something really great. Somebody arranged them to play as Houkago Tea Time, again, after whole two years of waiting. <em>

**_Next Chapter: Fuwa-Fuwa time_**


	7. Fuwa Fuwa time

**„Fuwa-fuwa time"**

_Oh, God, why_  
><em>Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?<em>  
><em>I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?<em>

_If I could muster just a little courage_  
><em>And speak to him naturally<em>  
><em>I wonder if anything would change?<em>

Azusa mused to herself, laying on her bed next night. She even took her guitar, called Mu-tan, singing while playing without amplifier.

_I don't understand myself sometimes. Now I'll be stuck with thoughts like these for the rest of the day, and the day after. I want to help him, I want to be close to him. But what to do, how to change the things when they are like this? He probably takes me as a reason for his pain now._

In her thoughts, she hugged her guitar, laid on her back and she succumbed to the sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Yui walked through the empty streets of Nara. Nobody was outside. It seems like she was the only one who wandered out there, alone. Cars were left in stride, with opened doors, and everything looked pretty post-apocaliptic. What was that feeling inside of her? Was it fear?<p>

She never had such feelings inside of herself, truth to be told. This was something more.

Streets offered no explanation. Only cold silence, and misunderstanding. She wanted to see the reason of her fear, something so unnatural inside of her innocent soul. And then she saw it.

In the distance, dark horde was moving, with a tons of strange voices. Creatures like she never saw before, ugly monsters, led by and old, wizened man with a wooden stick who walked, showing them to move forwards, chanting some words on the language unknown to her. What was that language? It seems like she could recognize it, only if she could remember it.

„Yui! Yui, move!" suddenly she heard familiar voice, and saw Azusa with cat ears in front of her, holding some scroll in her hands.

„Azu-nyaaan!" Yui yelled, hugging her but Azusa brushed her off, obviously being stressed out.

„Move aside, Yui! You can't help me in this!" Azusa yelled, with tears in her eyes.

She screamed some words in the unknown language, and suddenly black horde started disappearing, in the waves of light which emanated in front of her. Suddenly, words became a song.

_But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel_  
><em>Graduation isn't the end<em>  
><em>We're buddies from here on out!<em>  
><em>Pictures of us together<em>  
><em>Our matching keychains<em>  
><em>Will shine on forever<em>  
><em>And always, we thank you for your smile<em>

She sang her song, and it did not made any sense in this situation, but song actually drove the darkness away. She sang deep from her heart, and when the last shadow disappeared, Azusa started disappearing in the light.

„Azu-nyaan! Don't leave us! Please! Not for real! I will be good, I will never bother you again! Please Azusa, I love you!" Yui yelled, but to no avail.

She felt herself shaking in fear, and in the next moment, she realized, she was in her bed. Her body was trembling, her breath was heavy, and drops of sweat rolled from her forehead.

_I must check on Azu-nyan, and quickly._

Yui thought, running down the hallway without even taking her slippers, and as she neared Azusa's room she found it hard to open the door. Finally, she turned the knob around, and with the sigh of relief found out that Azusa was here, sleeping, without even covering herself with a blanket.

Yui laid herself next to her, hugging her, covering both of them with a blanket.

„I love you, Azu-nyan." she told silently, falling to sleep next to her.

* * *

><p>„Azusa, Yui, wake up! Mugi is back from the hospi...tal."<p>

Ritsu burst in the room, and as she saw two of them her face suddenly became red with embarassment.

„Should I leave you two alone?"

„Two..?" Azusa asked, still sleepy, failing to notice Yui who laid behind her, making funny, cute noises.

„Leave Azu-nyan and me.. we're still sleepy.." Yui murmured in her sleep.

„AAAH! What's wrong with you, Yui?!" Azusa suddenly bolted out from her bed, screaming.

„Oh, I thought that you two..." Ritsu smiled.

„The hell not!" Azusa looked angry.

„Well, either way, we need to wake her up!" Ritsu smiled, pulling Yui's blanket off. Her face became discontent and she searched for blanket with closed eyes.

„No sleep for you anymore, Yui!"

„But Ri-chaan!"

„Oh, there you are!" suddenly, Mio appeared on the door.

„Oh, Mio!" Ritsu was happy to see her friend.

„Mugi came back from the hospital!"

„Mugi is here?" Yui asked, brushing her eyes after long sleep.

„She's in cafeteria, and wanted all of us to come. Important news, I presume." Mio said, brushing her silky, long black hair.

„I'm glad she's better!" Azusa mused, tying hair into pigtails.

„Mio-chan, when is our next class scheduled?" Ritsu asked, yawning without putting her hand over mouth.

„Ri-chan, have you forgotten already? Today is a College founding celebration. All classes are suspended."

„Really? That's great!" Ritsu jumped in joy.

Mugi was waiting for them in a cafeteria, as Mio said. She made a tea and it was already served when they got there. It was a same green tea with dried jasmine leaves which they drank at the high-school, and it made them really nostalgic. Mugi also brought cake with her, a gift from her mother.

„Wow, Mugi..." Mio was really stung by her actions.

„We are Houkago Tea Time. It's only natural for us to do this."

Girls looked down for a moment, feeling a bit sad.

„Mugi... we disbanded, don't you remember?" Mio said in a melancholic tone, sitting down.

„I thought you might say that. Etsuko-chan!" Mugi called.

„Who is that?" Azusa was curious.

In front of them suddenly appeared a girl, freshman, same as Azusa but from another department. Her hair was bright orange, with messy bangs and she had a pair of beautiful, large, brown eyes. Her stature, very small, was bursting with energy and girl was constantly shifting in place. Lips of hers had a constant smile.

„Mugi-chaaaan! Who are those girls?" she ran to Mugi, hugging her, but after she saw all the others it made her expression change from being happy to a bit annoyed.

„They are my friends! Ones which I've told you about!"

Girl backed away from her annoyed stance, becoming a bit more relaxed.

„Oh, I see! Hello, everybody! My name is Tachibana Etsuko, I hope we will all be friends!"

Girl talked in a cute voice, speaking really fast. In the next moment, Yui got up without a word, taking her head between palms.

„Mandarine." she told, in very serious, factous voice.

„Orange." Etsuko smiled, correcting her.

„What is it that you wanted to tell us, Etsu-chan?" Ritsu asked.

„My close friend had some connections in this college. I've heard about your band from Mu-chan, and I wanted to hear you play! So, I've asked him to do something and he was glad to help. He's on the good terms with some of you too! Oh crap, I've said too much!"

Girls jaws dropped down. Nobody expected that.

„Wait... does that mean...?" Mio was in a mild state of shock.

„Houkago Tea Time will play again!" Mugi's eyes were glimmering.

_Is this Akira's doing again? Is he the one who pulled strings behind this? No... It hurts me even to hope for such thing._

Behind the college building, there was a large backyard. It was weird that girls haven't noticed all the things which were already there. Because, large set, with the drums, speakers and amplifiers was already assembled.

„Are you Houkago Tea Time?" Man, young, in a suit, came to the girls.

„Y-yes!"

„The set is ready, you can rehearse if you need."

All of them actually carried their instruments with them when they entered the college, thinking about playing with Azusa when she graduates and comes, but long year of waiting made them forget about all of it. And now, they were suddenly reminded of their high-school dream.

„How will we even sound? Has any of you practiced?!" Mio was already nervous.

„I did..." Azusa raised her hand, turning her head, expecting others to do so. But nobody did.

„This is so going to be my ruin!" Mio yelled.

„We will be alright, Mio-chan! Playing guitar is like riding bicycle, you can't forget it!" Yui was optimistic.

„But we can't be sure how we will sound! We haven't even rehearsed! And our guitars may be in a bad shape!"

„Giita is in a good shape! We even took a bath together!" Yui hugged guitar suitcase.

Azusa stood frozen in place.

„Will it even play?" she was cynical.

„Girls, girls! We, Houkago Tea Time, faced the bigger trials! What is a mere college ground concert to the five of us? Have faith in your former president, will you?" Ritsu pounded her chest.

„Mugi, Mugi, Mugi! I've found the guy who convinced headmaster to let you play!" Etsuko sprinted to them, pulling Akira by wrist, who wore his Lennon sunglasses again, wearing a red trench coat. On his feet he wore black, high heel boats and had a red sash around his waist. His green hair was spiky.

„Oh! I get it! He's a cosplayer! You are spitting image of Vash, I shall say!" Ritsu yelled, pointing her thumb up.

„Oi, Ritsu! Oi, girls! How nice to meet you! Are you prepared?" he asked, not even turning his attention to Azusa.

_Is he ignoring me? He is ignoring me! How rude!_

They all knew already that Azusa liked him, and the situation was really awkward. Fortunately, Ritsu broke the ice.

„Of course, Vash! We are as fit as a fiddle!"

„Good! Love and peace!" Akira imitated popular manga character, even showing a hand sign.

„See, Mio? This guy is awesome!" Ritsu whispered to Mio, who just nodded.

„Anyway, your performance is scheduled in an hour. Use the stage to rehearse, if you need."

With those words, Akira left, along with Etsuko, being somehow nervous.

„Akira!" Azusa called, but he did not even turned his head around.

„I'm sorry, Azusa..." Mugi said, watching Azusa's sad face.

„Azunyan, don't be sad! Yui-senpai is going to heal you!"

With those words, Yui hugged her really tight. Azusa somehow felt better after that.

Their instruments plugged in and set, girls were ready to play again, after long, long period of waiting.

„Giita, I've missed you so much!" Yui hugged her guitar, which looked weirdly polished and clean.

„Elizabeth looks fine." Mio was proud, tuning her bass.

„Keyboard all set!" Mugi gleefully hopped.

„Drums set!" Ritsu yelled.

„Rhytm guitar – set!" Azusa hollered.

„Mio-chan, which songs will we play?" Mugi politely asked, taking a little, pink notebook and a pen.

„First we should start with something merry. It will be Fuwa Fuwa time. Then we should play My love is a stapler. After this, we should play Gohan wa Okazu... and in the end, for our very special friend and this reunion, Tenshi ni Fureta yo!"

„What about Fude pen, boru pen?" Yui asked, dissapointed.

„If we have enough time, we will play it in the end, Yui." Mio was a bit strict.

Girls took their guitars, making a stance. Ritsu raised her drumsticks over her head, giving a rhytm.

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

_When I look at you, my heart goes doki-doki._

_This shaking feeling, like a marshmallow is so fuwa-fuwa._

_You're always so persistent,_

_You don't even notice,_

_Me always staring at your profile._

_When we're in my dreams,_

_The distance between us can be shortened._

_Oh God, please,_

_Give me some Dream time just for the two of us!_

_I'm cuddling my favorite bunny,_

_And wishing good night to you again, tonight._

First song went unexpectedly well. Practicing and playing together in the end was really worth it... except the one detail. Yui was not playing. She held Giita in front of herself, with the horrified look and eyes full of tears.

„Yui-chan, what's wrong?" Mugi asked.

„Giita lost his voice! Giita is mute!" she was on the verge of tears.

„Guitars were never meant for taking bath with the people, Yui-senpai." Azusa said very factously.

„But Giita was dirty!"

„Oh my, girls! You all are so grown up already!" familiar voice interrupted them. It was Sawako-chan.

„Sawa-chan!" all of them yelled, most of them in the same time.

„I've heard of some band playing in the Female University of Nara and something told me it was you. I've took some time to make cute, cute outfits just for this occasion!"

„Erm, no, Sawako! We don't need them!" Mio protested, blushing.

„But they are so cute! Are you sure?"

Of course, those were cutesy maid costumes.

„Sawa-chan! Giita is mute!" Yui yelled in a sad voice.

„Oh my, Yui! What is wrong?"

„She took a bath with her guitar." Azusa was cynical again.

Sawako got up on a stage with a concerned look on her face. She took guitar from Yui, inspecting her with worried look.

„Was it plugged in already?" Sawako asked.

„We have just rehearsed." Mio facepalmed herself.

Sawako smelled the guitar, making a concerned face.

„It burned out, as I thought." Yui almost started crying, but Sawako interrupted her.

„But you're lucky. I know one shop, music shop, here in Nara. My friend works there. He can fix it, but it will take some time."

„But we need to play!" Yui was concerned.

„Sawako is always prepared!" Sawako said, running to her car, taking a guitar and giving it to her. It was white Gibson flying V, and Yui already played on it. Guitar was lighter and had narrower neck, but Yui got accustomed really fast.

„Break a leg, Yui!" Sawako yelled. Yui just looked at her legs in confusion, moving a cable so she could not trip over it.

* * *

><p><em>With the rehearsal done, preparation for their performance was completed. Azusa is mortified by Akira's ignoring, who goes as far as talking with the other girls, ignoring her presence. Later in her room, Azusa experiences something which she never experienced before. <em>

**_Next chapter: Azusa is not a child anymore!_**


	8. Azusa is not a child anymore

**Azusa is not a child anymore**

_-Since I've made a good progress on the first half of this fanfic, I would like to hear your opinions.- _

_-(if it's being too slow or something similar)- _

Large crowd gathered in the college yard that night. Many people came, some of them were not even students – rarely there were performances like this is Nara, and even more seldom on the college ground.

Azusa searched with her eyes for any sign of Akira but she was not able to see him. In the end, he came from the right side of stage to consult with the frontman, or better to say frontgirl, cause Mio was obviously female. After all, Akira was the one responsible for the organization of the whole event.

„Have you decided on the songs, the order and length of your play list? You have the whole hour."

„Y-yes! Here." Mio was somehow bashful.

„Those are really cute names. Who wrote those?" Akira smiled like only he knew.

„I did." Mio was still looking embarassed.

_Notice me, for God's sake! Why are you ignoring me? What happens inside of that head of yours? Why are you so cold, suddenly?_

Azusa screamed inside, but Akira avoided her. He even got so far as to take Mio's palms, wishing her best luck. She turned as red as a lobster, but did not knew what to answer.

„Akira-kun! What is wrong? Why do you ignore me?" Azusa finally ran closer to him, something which she done rarely, almost never.

„I'm sorry, Azusa. I don't want to hurt you. This is for the best."

„But... I.."

She didn't even had time to finish her sentence. Akira left, joining the crowd, leaving Azusa confused and sad.

„I'm sorry, Azusa..." Mio apologized.

„It's fine! We are together, it alone makes me happy!" Azusa smiled.

Yui stepped up, taking a microphone.

„Good night, people!" Yui yelled.

„Don't you mean good evening?" Azusa corrected her.

„Ehm, yes, good evening!" Yui repeated, and few people giggled.

„We are Houkago Tea Time. My name is Hirasawa Yui. Girl next to me iz Azusa, but I call her Azunyan because she's cute. She was not with us last year, she's a freshman. Don't you all think she's adorable?"

Some people looked at each other in confusion.

„Cut the talk down, Yui-senpai!" Azusa was nervous.

„But I haven't even told them about Ton-chan, and others, and Sawako, and Giita!"

Azusa hastily grabbed the mic.

„Other girls in the band are Tsumugi Kotobuki on the keyboard, Mio Akiyama on the bass, and Ritsu Tainaka on the drums. We hope you all will enjoy our music!"

„Azunyan, you're mean!"

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! Ritsu gave a rhythm and the jam started. All the way through the first song, Fuwa Fuwa time, Azusa searched for Akira but could not see him.

Akira listened, understanding every word, feeling the pain because of his unchangeable destiny. All he wanted was to have some miracle time with her. To hug her, to just tell her everything. But he had a sealed fate. With his tree being cut down, his life was fading with each month. If he continued being selfish she would fall for him and he did not wanted to hurt her. Too many people were hurt because of him. Too many people died. His body, his tree, was gone. Maybe only power of love was enough to keep him from disappearing. But just maybe. And right now, he did not wanted to take that risk.

„This, last one, is for our Azunyan. We really love her and we did not wanted her to be alone. Azunyan hates being lonely! So we wrote her a song. Because she's kind, lovely person worthy of affection! Loving somebody like Azunyan is the best thing which happened to me!" Yui sobbed for a bit.

„Awww, isn't she cute?" somebody from the public asked.

„Yui, I've rewritten some lines. Sing it like it's written here!"

Mio hurried, tucking paper to the mic so Yui could see it.

Yui looked at Azusa, smiled, brushing a tear which fell on its own. Azusa turned and smiled back. Ritsu felt strange. She was sad because of all the loneliness which Azusa felt, but she was relieved that her friend is finally back. With those thoughts, she gave a rhythm, and song started.

Tenshi Ni Fureta yo (Rewritten by me, Mio)

Hey, once we have put our names,

on a piece of our memories and preserved it,

and it was the perfect treasure.

Right, these excitement-colored days,

that will come will fill our hearts again,

to their full capacity!

The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes,

the doodles on our whiteboard,

once we had to leave them behind,

at the entrance to tommorow!

But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel!

Graduation wasn't the end,

because we're friends from here on out!

Pictures of us together,

our matching keychains,

will shine on forever,

and always, we thank you for your smile.

Whole song was rewritten to praise their new beginning, instead of ending like it was in the old version. Azusa let a few tears as it ended, being so thankful and glad for having such a wonderful friends.

„We are Houkago Tea Time and we thank you for this wonderful evening together! I hope we will be able to play like this forever!" Yui yelled, tearing up a bit.

In the end, they played two more songs, after which there was a feast, and everyone was in the merry mood. Except Azusa. She tried hard to find Akira, but to no avail. He was just gone. Failing to do so, she retreated to her room.

„Azunyaaaaan! I've bought you dango on a stick! Where are you?"

It broke Azusa's heart to ignore Yui, but now she only wanted to be alone. And quirky,carefree, gluttonous girl was unable to help her right now.

_Yeah. She always just hugs me and calls me cute names. It's not enough right now. I need more._

„Have you seen Azunyan?" she heard Yui again.

Azusa felt something stopping in her throat, almost like she was on the verge of tears but she swallowed it. She stood up then, locking the door, covering windows with the present blue curtains. She was alone now. Where was he?

_Where is he now? If only he was here to talk with me like he did then. We would talk, and then he would... Oh come on, Azusa! You can't think about such things! I have to be nice, and polite, and kind, and good. Being dirty does not befit a girl like me._

_But imagining his lips. His dark eyes which changed color when he got angry. And his muscular arms. I want to... I want him to..._

„Azunyaaaaaan!" voice was faint, but there all of the time. Azusa let herself drift away to her fantasy though, ignoring Yui's voice. She was alone now. Her parents were not here. Her friends did not knew where she was.

_Imagining his palms on my body is nice. Let's just go with the flow. What is the worst that can happen?_

In the few minutes, she felt the warmth of her skin under her own fingers. Strangely, feeling of her own touch was easily replaced by vision of his palms,all over her body. She blushed, feeling her cheeks burning and heart pounding like never before. She felt her scent in her nose, his body pressing on her. Daydream was so vivid.

When reality suddenly passed through her body, like shockwaves of passion and tension in one, she realised. Akira was not here. And she cried.

Overwhelmed by feelings of sadness and pain, and exhaustion caused by her overly vivid daydream, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Eleventh day of November came, two weeks have passed since the performance. Akira is still ignoring Azusa, but Etsuko and Mugi grew closer with each passing day. Then, chance encounter with the group of Mugi's fans makes Etsuko take a bold move. Or a rather stupid one.<br>_

**_Next chapter: Etsuko vs Dozen of men, or something._**


	9. Etsuko vs Dozen of Men

**Etsuko vs. Dozen of men, or something**

Bright morning dawned on the Nara, with scent of a rain hanging in the air, a bit of autumn atmosphere to make all the people who just wanted to lay in the bed and oversleep whole day drowsy. Two weeks have passed and it was, already, eleventh day of the November. Warm summer was replaced with cloudy days which became colder, and colder, showing a cold winter signs, when it finally comes.

Such atmosphere and days never bode well with the girls. On such days they would always stay inside, enjoying the quiet tea, playing music or something else which included staying inside.

8 am in the morning, and all of them were still sleeping, even with the first class starting in one hour. Mugi covered herself with the sheet, hugging it like a teddy bear, almost falling from the side of the bed. Even when first rays of sunlight slowly made their way across her face, gently touching her cheeks, she was still sleeping. She probably would oversleep… if there wasn't somebody who completely disagreed with this behavior.

„Mu-chan! Mu-chan! Wake up, wake UP! " door literally burst out, falling out from the hinges. It was, of course, Etsuko and she was in the high spirits right from the morning.

„Etsuko… what are you doing in my room? " Mugi was still sleepy, not realizing what had happened.

„Your class is starting and I wanted to escort you to your classroom!"

She was hopping in the place, smiling widely.

Mugi was still really tired. She sat up, in her pajamas, going with fingers through her hair.

„Mu-chan, can I brush your hair? Please!"  
>Etsuko was like a cute, lively little girl. She was overly energetic, but not in the careless, humorous kind of way like Ritsu was. She seemed more obsessed with how others looked at her, and had a kind of overly clingy attitude towards Mugi. But Mugi was not bothered by this.<p>

„Yes, I would like that!" she had her, always, warm smile.

Etsuko sat down, protruding her tongue a bit as she started brushing her hair slowly, from the top, all the way down to the bottom. Strangely, it almost seemed like doing this relaxed little, energetic girl. She sang something to herself as she played with her golden locks.

„Mu-chan, you have such a wonderful hair! Which shampoo are you using?"

„Nothing special. I'm not even washing it every day." Mugi sincerely said.

„You are truly lucky." Etsuko said, disappointed at her hair which was thinner and shorter.

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared in front of the knocked down door.

„Ooh, I see that you have a company! Shall I leave you two alone?" she smirked.

„This girl is bothering me, Mu-chan. Tell her to go." Etsuko suddenly changed her attitude from being happy to nervous.

„Well pardon me, princess." Ritsu seemed offended.

„Etsuko, don't be rude towards my friends, please." Mugi scolded her.

„Alright, Mu-chan." Etsuko pouted her lips, continuing brushing her hair.

Ritsu joined them in the room, tapping with her fingers in some rhythm, remembering their concert from few weeks ago.

„Mugi, we totally rocked! Like, we were awesome!" Ritsu yelled imitating one particularly hard part.

„Yeah! The last song was totally unexpected though! Mio really put a lot of care into this." Mugi somehow looked disappointed in herself.

„Yeah… we forgot how much whole band meant to us. Even me, whose idea the bend was in the first place."

„But don't be hard on yourself, Ri-chan. We truly did our best, and after this I hope we will continue having our practices."

„That would be great! Hey, Mugi, do you know of some good place where we could actually have our practices? We don't have clubs here in the college anymore."

„Well, we can always look around the town to rent some place."

„What are you two talking about?" Etsuko was curious, putting her chin on Mugi's shoulder.

Ritsu proudly stood up.

„We are Houkago Tea Time, band which will once play on the Budokan! But we started out of nothing, in the little club called Light Music Club! All of those songs were made there!"

„That is impressive, Mu-chan!" Etsuko said to Mugi.

„Hey, I was talking!" Ritsu seemed offended again.

„Well, thanks!" Mugi blushed.

„I hope you will do something about those doors, _baka-_Ritsu." Mio appeared in front of her room.

„Great. More of them." Etsuko now was really nervous.

„Oh, this was like it when I came here." Ritsu said.

„How weird, Ritsu not being a troublemaker. Anyway, I came here to tell you that class is starting in fifteen minutes."

„Well, I was about being ready to go anyway."

„Mugi-chan, will you come with us too?" Mio asked.

„In a five minutes!"

Mio and Ritsu left, and Etsuko was still with Mugi. Now, when her hair was brushed Mugi only needed to change her clothes. Since Mugi was open minded, she did not paid any mind about changing her clothes in front of the girl. After all, it was not like she never got naked in front of her friends, especially in the situations like being in hot spa and similar.

Etsuko was raised in a strict family, being taught that all of those things are sinful, and that she must keep herself clean. Of course, those ruled annoyed her, but she was still shocked about Mugi's open-mindedness.

„Mu-chan!" Etsuko blushed, with Mugi standing in front of her only in her panties.

„Oh, what's wrong, Etsuko?"

„You are naked!"

„Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" she smiled.

Etsuko just fell on the bed, having huge nosebleed, being dizzy.

* * *

><p>Classes were long, and boring, like always. Mind you, I will not go into description of every class in this college, for it would be a really long story then. But girls had their classes over whole day, and when they ended all of them were truly exhausted.<p>

„Man, this college is exhausting!" Ritsu yelled later, sitting in the cafeteria with the other girls, having her legs crossed, drinking her tea.

„But we had such amazing class today! If only Ui was here to see it…" Yui looked somehow sad.

„Yui-chan, you miss your sister?" Mugi asked her.

„Yes."

„I wonder what is Ton-chan doing." Azusa said, somehow distant.

„We can send a message to Ui! She is studying at Kyoto, so she's always home! That way, Yui can converse with her sister and we can check on Ton-chan!" Mugi concluded.

„Woah, Mugi-chan, you're smart." Yui was touched.

All girls surrounded Mugi, who took out her _smartphone, _typing mail to Ui.

„_Hello, Ui! What are you doing? How are the things at home? I miss your cooking. Yui._

_Ui! I miss you so much! How is Ton-chan! Are you still playing with our band, Wakaba girls? I hope you will succeed. How is Jun-chan doing? Azusa_

_Ui, which college have you picked up in the end? Yui is well, I'm taking care of her. Don't worry about that. Mio_

_Yui's sister! How's it? Have you found some drummer for the band? She is definitively not better than me. Ritsu_

_Ui! They are all writing from my phone. How are you? Are you doing well? We all miss you here. Mugi."_

In the end, they took a photo of them, sending it to Ui.

Yui started crying.

„Yui-senpai.. don't cry." Azusa comforted her.

„I miss her!"

„Well, you must act like a grown up, don't you remember?"

In the matter of minutes, mail came back to them.

„_T_T_

_You've made me cry so, so, so much! Thank you, girls! Yui, I'm just finishing dinner. It's your favorite, chocolate cake! Mother and father will come home next week and they will be there next summer! Surprise will be waiting for you when you come home! I love you so much, sister!_

_Azusa, Ton-chan is all grown up, now! Jun-chan and me had to buy him a larger aquarium yesterday, because he kept bumping in the glass. Of course, Jun and I are playing, we plan to find a better drummer too, girl in our band keeps skipping practices. She never even shows up. Jun-chan is fine, but she's a bit lonely._

_Mio, I got into Kyoto university of Art and Design! I want to be a designer one day, so this was a good choice for me. I can see that Yui is happy, and I thank you for it. I admit, I was a bit nervous about her but it seems everything worked out fine._

_Hahah, Ri-chan! She's not better, yes. I already wrote about it to Azusa, girl is too lazy and undisciplined. Kinda reminds me on somebody. (^-^)_

_Mugi, thank you for this wonderful mail! It really made me happy! I'm fine, really good, thinking about my future, and I don't have time to be lonely. Jun-chan is also always here. I miss you girls too, and I can't wait for next summer to see you! "_

In the end, she took a photo with Jun-chan, who had her mouth dirty from the cake she was eating.

"In the end, she is missing us as much as we're missing her." Azusa said.

"It's only normal. We are friends, after all."

Mugi added, taking a sip of the tea from her little, gilded cup. Slowly, sunlight was fading away, being replaced by night.

Suddenly, a group of people burst into cafeteria, all of them desperately trying to reach girls which got astounded. Every single one of them wore a white kimono, with something printed on the right side of it. It was Mugi's face.

"What the hell?!" Ritsu jumped up.

"Why are they having your face on their clothes?" Yui asked.

One of them approached. He wore a buzz cut, looked tough but when he approached he quickly showed his entirely different side. Falling on his knees, he bowed down so low that his forehead touched a ground.

"Mugi-senpai! We are your greatest, greatest fans! Please, put your autograph on my kimono!"

Mugi looked really excited and happy. Her eyes were glimmering and she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Mugi... however you look at this, they are still freaks." Mio said.

"I've always wanted to give somebody an autograph!"

As Mugi signed their kimonos, with her eyes still glimmering, Etsuko was boiling in the back. She looked as though she will burst out of anger.

"Etsu-chan, what's wrong?" Mugi asked her, as the last of them got his kimono signed.

"Those guys are trying to take you from me! They will never get you! Nobody will get my Mugi!" she yelled.

"Oi.. Etsu-chan... Calm down!" Ritsu looked concerned. She knew that being possessive is wrong, but she could definitively not explain this to her in such a short period of time.

"Who are you? As Mugi's greatest fans, we have the right to have her autograph." guy who came front first, their leader, told her, slamming his chest in pride.

"He is right!" Mugi smiled.

Etsuko walked back, like a caged animal, instantly becoming full of rage, glaring with her large, brown eyes. She promptly took a battle stance.

"This is bad..." Mio took a step back.

"Etsu-chan, no!" Mugi tried to stop her.

"Don't stop me, Mu-chan! Those guys will pay!"

"Run!" guy yelled, seeing how serious the situation may become. But Etsuko did not listen. Jumping in the air, she kicked him in the back so hard that he flew in the air, slamming to the wall of the cafeteria, falling down unconscious, with his face bleeding, and arm being broken in two places. When guys saw that shit is literally going to go down, they have surrounded her, trying to stop her before she hurts more of them.

But Etsuko looked even angrier than before. Her face became twisted with rage, almost mad, and she started turning around, kicking them in the faces before they could even reach her. Their faces caving in, men fell one by another, screaming in pain, rolling on the floor.

"She's a monster!" one of the guys yelled. As he turned around to run she jumped on his back, biting him in the neck. His neck got all bloody and he cried, holding on the wound she made by her little, pointy fangs.

"What the hell?!" girls suddenly yelled, taking a few steps back. She was bloody all around her mouth, smiling, showing her teeth like a wild dog, with the eyes still full of rage.

"I will tear all of you apart!" she yelled. She jumped up, even angrier than before, and guys were still not giving up. Somebody had got to stop her, no matter what. Girl went totally mad in a matter of minutes. But nobody could stop her. She was a good fighter, proficient in the martial arts (obviously), and they were lying on their backs, holding to their stomachs in pain, as she breathed shallowly.

"Etsuko, stop! Stop this!" suddenly somebody yelled.

"They deserve to die! They want to take my Mugi away!"

"Nobody will take her away from you! Stop this!"

It was Akira, with the face full of concern.

* * *

><p><em>Akira appeared in the cafeteria where girls were. What were his actual intentions? More so, why is he having such a concerned look on his face?<br>__On this, eleventh day of November, something else is happening. It's a very special day for one person._

**_Next chapter: Special day_**

-Since next chapter is covering Azusa's birthday, as you all may have already noticed, I was planning to publish it on the eleventh of November. But, it's eighteenth of October now, and it will take quite some time. Let me know if I should wait, or I should just publish it as I was doing until now. Thanks for all the time spent in reading this fanfic until now. Love and peace! *puts on Lennon sunglasses*-


	10. Special Day

**Special day**

"Stop this, Etsuko!" he was authoritative, but kind, putting his palms on her shoulders. As he looked her right in the eyes she suddenly became calm.

"They are horrible, horrible!" she said with eyes full of tears.

"Everybody has the right to like somebody, Etsu-chan. Those guys did nothing wrong."

"They did! They were going to take her away! I don't want to lose my friend! I don't want her to be taken away!"

Etsuko started crying, hugging Akira tight.

"I will take her with me. Sorry for the mess, girls."

"Akira, I want to talk with you!" Azusa yelled.

"Come to the tree after midnight. I want to tell you something too." he looked down, and doing this, he quickly took Etsuko by palm, who still cried.

Mugi was sad, really. She hated when somebody else got hurt because of her, she felt responsible for the pain of those guys. But not in a single moment she thought that Etsuko was wrong. In Mugi's mind and heart, Etsuko's actions were caused by something from her past, and everybody has their own sadness.

And Azusa... well... she was really shocked. Whole thing with Akira, his ignoring and everything went for a full month and suddenly he wants to talk? She didn't know what to make from it. Still, her feelings were strong, and she felt she was the only one who can make his sadness go away. No matter how strong that sadness was, no matter how big. For it, she would risk getting hurt. She even forgot her main objective of getting close to him to protect her friends.

"What's with that Etsuko girl?!" Ritsu suddenly got angry.

"She was never like this, Ri-chan!" Mugi protected her friend.

"I don't care what she was like! Look! Look what possessiveness can do! I don't want you to be hurt! In the end, she will start hating us and then what? She is just selfish!"

Ritsu was breathing shallowly, with her eyes full of anger. Her whole body was trembling.

"Ritsu..." Mio looked at her friend. Of course, Mio remembered how bad Ritsu struggled with her own possessiveness, and how she got angry at Azusa few times before in the past. Ritsu never wanted to do it again.

"I just want to go home." Yui sat on her stool, kicking her feet, looking somehow depressed.

"This place is really going nuts! First that guy Akira who killed other guy just because he was attacked, then Mugi getting ill, and now her! What is wrong with this place?!"

Ritsu protested. Nobody saw her angry like that before. It seems like she held a lot of it inside.

"Akira protected me! He did nothing wrong!" Azusa yelled.

"Protected?! Look at you! He ignores you all of the time! We are friends; we are team, for God's sake! And those people make a gap between us!" Ritsu was out of her mind in anger.

"In the end, we always had only five of us." Mio said silently, sitting down on her stool, looking at the heap of unconscious bodies.

"Wow… This is depressing." Mugi said.

"I don't care for this place. I don't care for Nara! I was born in Kyoto prefecture! I am proud Kyotan!"

"Kyotan?" Mio smiled a bit.

Yui suddenly stood up. Her face went dark, she looked down to the floor and then she looked up. Her eyes were different, full of determination. Nobody of them saw her like this before.

"I had a dream. In it, Azusa protected me from the horde of monsters. She sacrificed herself for me. In my dream, I was sad because she died. But in reality, she is here. I was so sad when we had to leave her, this whole year, I missed her so much! Four of us were never truly whole when she was not here. Azusa is our glue, which keeps us together. As long as we have her, and as long as we are here, we will never break apart. I don't care who this guy is. If Azusa loves him, that's fine with me. I want her to be happy. I don't care who Etsuko is. Mugi is not a kind of girl who will leave her friends just because of somebody else! I trust in all of you. Can you please trust in each other?"

Yui ended her sentence, bursting into tears, crying a river.

Mio and Ritsu looked down, embarrassed, especially Ritsu.

"Yui is right. I am foolish." Ritsu smiled, coming close to Yui, hugging her tight. Yui still sobbed, but her tears stopped falling.

"Nothing can break us apart. We are friends." Mugi said, smiling, joining their hug.

"We love each other." Mio smiled, joining others, and in the end, Azusa bashfully joined them too.

"In the end, I love any place as long as I have four of you." Yui said, brushing her tears.

Later, Azusa was alone again in her room. Waiting for midnight, she could not sleep. Nor she wanted to sleep. Somewhere around 10 pm, Ritsu got in her room, of course knocking first.

"Azusa, are you in there?"

"Yes! Come in!"

Ritsu came inside. Azusa's room was a mess, something which will be more similar to Ritsu than Azusa, and she was a bit confused by the state which things were in.

"I'm sorry for the mess..." Azusa blushed a bit.

"It's alright. Look, Azusa, I want to talk with you."

Azusa got up, closing the door behind careless Ritsu, then going back to sit again.

Ritsu looked out of the window, and then turned her attention to young kohai.

"Azusa... I am foolish, sometimes. I care for all of you, and I want the best. It's hard to me to think straight in the situations like that, when emotions get the better of me. I did not mean to hurt you by my words... I know how much you like Akira. When you played, your eyes searched for him all of the time, trying to get his attention, trying to talk to him. Since we met him already whole month passed. You are still trying. Everybody knows that already. Even Yui, and she understands your feelings too. But often we are too concerned with ourselves. All of this times, we quarreled between ourselves, paid attention only to our problems, our troubles. And you were all alone in your pain. Even on this day, especially made for you."

"Ritsu-senpai, you didn't have to..."

"It's alright, Azusa."

Suddenly, rest of the girls came to her room.

Mugi had a large cake in her hands, made of chocolate, with strawberries on the top. Yui had a pair of paper bags in her hands, Ritsu carried bunch of cd-s, and Mio carried guitar.

"Azusa... We are sorry for not being there for you last year. We want to make up for the sadness it caused to you. You will never be lonely again." Mio smiled.

"What's this about?" Azusa asked.

"Oh my, she does not know. Look, Azunyan. We wrote a song for you and we want to sing it tonight." Yui smiled, taking Giita. It was freshly fixed, back from the music shop.

"Yui, keep a rhytm." Mio smiled, plugging her bass into little amp in Azusa's room. Mugi took a little keyboard, plugging it in, keeping a little, cute melody on it. Mio stood up, taking a microphone.

**Special day**

On the nights like this,

We have held on to the star,

We have tried to catch the dream,

Shining far on northern sky.

On the nights like this,

We have looked far to the sky,

That alone could make us cry,

Because you were never nigh.

But know that we love you,

No matter where you are.

And now that we care,

Even if you're somewhere far.

Because dream's are not over,

If one's got wings to fly.

Oh show us wings, our angel,

Tears of joy we want to cry.

We want to wish you happy birthday,

Because you are here with us.

We want to wish you happy birthday,

We are shining like a stars.

Show your wings, our little angel,

Stop your tears, oh, don't you cry.

Because nothing really matters,

As long, as you are nigh.

(_Song is written by me, it's not a part of the K-on series)__  
><em>

Azusa broke down in tears. She remembered her birthday, but she thought everybody had forgotten about her. She never was the one to go around, yelling about her feelings – rather, she waited for others to notice her feelings.

"Azunyan, why are you crying?" Yui dropped Giita to sit next to her friend.

"You remembered! You all remembered!" she hollered through tears.

"Of course we did! You are our friend!" Mio said, sitting on the other side.

"Now dry your eyes, Azusa! You will extinguish those candles before you make a wish!" Ritsu smiled, holding a big cake in front of her. With white letters on the top of the cake was written:"For our dear Azusa, happy birthday!

Azusa took a deep breath, making a wish inside of herself, and then she blew them away, smiling, clapping her palms like a little child.

"What have you wished for, Azunyan?!" Yui asked.

"I can't tell you! It would spoil my wish! But, girls... Akira called me. What should I do?" Azusa looked worried. Of course, she would never leave her friends because of some guy, but they understood her. Even more than she thought.

"We knew that something like that would happen. So we arranged something." Mugi smiled, secretively.

"Come with us to the cafeteria." Ritsu added.

They first ate a cake. Azusa was given all of the strawberries, as additional gift for her birthday, even when she protested. In the end, she ate all the strawberries from the cake, alone. Then there was present exchanging. Azusa got cd of her favorite group from Ritsu, huge bear plushy from Yui, beautiful black dress from Mio and from Mugi she got sunscreen, and hidden beneath it was a black, little box with a beautiful, diamond pendant.

"Mugi, you did not!" Azusa was completely shocked.

"Come on, try it!" Mugi was proud.

"Mugi.. Now all of our presents look poor." Ritsu said.

"Don't talk like that, Ri-chan! I like all of those presents." Azusa smiled, putting on a black dress which she got from Mio first. She looked really elegant and beautiful. Now she took a pendant, with the real diamond and put it around her neck. In the end, she was given a large plushy and in the other hand, she held cd.

"Now let us make a photo of you, Azunyan!"

"N-no!" Azusa protested.

"But you look beau-ti-ful!" Yui insisted.

In the end, Azusa decided to take a photo, and they've promptly sent it to Ui, who wished her happy birthday too, expressing how beautiful she looks.

"Can I take those off now?" Azusa asked.

"No! Of course not! Come with us!" Ritsu pulled her by wrist, and they've taken her to the cafeteria.

There, it was dark in this time of the night. Even the lights which were usually on now were out.

"What are you girls doing?" Azusa was confused.

"Hang on for a bit more." Mugi smiled.

Mio walked towards one of the lights, turning it up. Light fell on nobody else other than Akira. He had a black suit, black shoes, his usually spiky, green hair now was neatly combed back, and he wore same Lennon type sunglasses. When he saw her, he put them down, smiling.

"Azusa, happy birthday!"

Azusa looked at him, and then looked to her friends, and then looked at him again. Her lips started fluttering, she started shaking a bit, and then she screamed and started crying.

"Fool! You're a fool, Akira! I hate you so, so much!" she cried, but hugged him tight, without wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry, Azusa. I'm sorry for making you go through so much. I don't care how sad my fate is. I don't care how sad my dreams are. I don't care what will happen. Touched by your feelings, I want to show you my feelings, if I'm even allowed to do it after all of this. I won't run from myself anymore. If you're by my side, even if my dreams are sad, I will not care." he told her, going through her hair with his fingers.

She grabbed him by his arms, looking him right in the eyes.

"Why have you closed yourself?! I wanted to show you my whole self; you're the first person in my life who I was able to trust so fast! I opened myself to you! I don't care what will happen, can't you see? I know how you are, Akira, Kodama! I know that you will probably fade and disappear, because your tree is cut down! But I don't care! Even if it's for the short time, I want to be with you!"

"You... how do you...?"

"It does not matter! I know everything, Akira."

"Azusa... I never wanted to impose my fate on anybody. But you tried so hard, you always wanted to meet me. Now I'm sure... but are you sure about this?"

"I'm hundred percent sure!"

Akira sat down on the stool, being shocked.

"Even if I bring you sadness once?"

His expression looked blank.

"I don't care! If you bring me happiness it's enough!"

"Then you have my promise. I will do everything which I can to bring you happiness in the days to come."

In the end, his eyes became full of conviction.

Touched by their feelings, Mugi and Yui cried. Even Mio teared down a little.

"This was the most wonderful birthday I've ever had!" Azusa smiled.

Later, they were sitting in Azusa's room, all six of them. Azusa was sitting in Akira's lap, and he made a long braid of her hair. He obviously knew a lot about hair, and girls assumed somebody of his relatives is a hairdresser or something.

"But Akira, where is Etsuko?" Ritsu asked him.

"Yeah, well... there are some things which are better left unsaid." he was secretive again.

"Come, come, we are friends!" she insisted.

"Well, the truth is that I am Kodama, as Azusa said. There is no point in keeping it a secret anymore. But we live in the world really different than yours. I would never even get close if... never mind."

"Yeah, but we might surprise you." Mio said. She was still slow in trusting him, but if Azusa liked him, she was alright with it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azusa asked.

"Azusa?" Akira was a bit confused.

"Etsuko is also a Yokai. But a different type. Judging by her strength and her fangs, probably Inugami."

"Enough, Azusa!" Akira suddenly grew angry.

"Aki-kun, what's wrong?" Azusa turned around.

"It's still too early for some things. Trust me!"

His eyes were determined, but with good intention. It seemed he was concerned.

"I will trust you in this. But don't keep it a secret if it will endanger any of us." Azusa said.

"As an answer on your original question, Ritsu, let's just say that she's on the job, and leave it at that."

"Oh, she's a hard-working girl!" Mugi smiled.

"That she is." Akira smirked.

"Akira, isn't she adorable?" Yui crawled to the Azusa, pinching her cheek.

"Like an angel."

"Isn't she? I say that too." Yui nodded her head.

And they haven't seen large, orange furred dog below the window, slowly making his way across the fields. His fur was stained with blood, as was his snot. Crawling across, he was on his way to find another victim.

* * *

><p><em>Three days after birthday party, Etsuko is taking a shower in her room. After getting out of the bathroom, she founds out that Mugi is there. Their argument explodes into fight. Still, fires of anger are still there, and they change into something else. Inside Etsuko's room, girls, for the first time, experience the flames of passion. <em>

**_Next Chapter: Under the light of a cloudy sky_**


	11. Under the light of a cloudy sky - Lemon

**Under the light of a cloudy sky**

**-Well, we finally came to this moment. First lemon chapter in this fanfiction. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I did. 3:) -**

Since Azusa's birthday, and incident with Etsuko and Mugi's followers, three days have already passed. On the freshman side of the college, Etsuko just got out of the shower. She wore a towel around her body and her orange hair fell freely on her shoulders, dripping, as it was still wet. Closing the door to change her clothes, she turned around just to see Mugi, sitting on her bed, wearing a simple, white dress.

„Mu-chan! What are you doing here?" girl asked, being pretty much shocked about Mugi being here, in her room.

„I need to talk with you." Mugi was serious. Etsuko assumed many scenarios in her head right away.

„Oh, what's it, what is it?"

„About three days ago... Etsu-chan, I may not understand your past, but I believe there is a good reason for your behavior. So, I just want you to know that nobody will take my feelings from you. You are my friend. If it wasn't for you in the hospital, I wouldn't recover so fast. So please, please, don't do such thing ever, ever again."

Mugi was usually never this serious about something, and it was hard for flighty, little girl to see her like that.

„If anybody ever kisses you, or takes your hand, or does something similar to you, Mugi, I will kill them." Etsuko said in a cold voice. Much to her shock, Mugi's cheerful expression totally disappeared. She got angry, her large brows frowned, and she grabbed Etsuko by throat, easily raising her above ground. Etsuko almost choked, started coughing and kicked with her legs.

Girl tried to break free but Mugi was really strong.

„If you lay hand on any of my friends, you will not end well. I may not look like that, but I'm strong. I can fight too, you know? And I will not hesitate to defend that which I care about."

„I don't care! I will not... let... anybody... take you!"

Mugi was never this angry. In her whole life always she felt cheerful and optimistic, but in this ocassion she could not smile.

„Spoiled little brat!" Mugi threw her, and girl landed with back on the closet. Big, wooden thing rocked back and forth, and then fell down, right on Etsuko who tried gettting up.

Suddenly, everything in the room became silent. One little trail of blood streamed from the place where Etsuko was.

_I killed her! _

Mugi grabbed her head in terror. Suddenly, closet shook a few times, and then it flew in the air, landing to the right. Etsuko was alive, and she got up on shaky legs, with face which was a bloody mess. It was literally not visible from the blood which covered it. Mugi knew she went overboard, but there was no turning back, not now.

Etsuko's smile looked really mad right now, like she lost all of her sanity.

„I get it... you really are something, Mu-chan." she started, still smiling, and gasping.

„Seems I have chosen a strong pack leader. Truly, you deserve your place. I will condone to your wishes." Etsuko gasped again, licking blood around her mouth, brushing the rest with her hand. When she cleaned her face, she licked of all the blood from her hands and palms.

„What?" Mugi was confused.

„I will not hurt you, nor your friends. Wo... I mean people like me, always keep our word."

Mugi got up, speechless. It was enough for a cheerful girl like her to hear a promise like this. Her heart felt warm again.

„You have a cute body." Mugi blushed a bit, and Etsuko realised – she was stark naked.

„Mu-chan!" Etsuko blushed heavily – her face became red – covering her privates.

„Do not mind! I like those sorts of things!" Mugi said, taking her by wrists, pulling her closer.

Mugi was not sure why is she doing this, but she felt strange excitement, pounding in her chest and stomach. Truth to be told, she dreamed about being with a girl for a long time. Boys were alright, but she met a lot of them and they were just that – boys. But girls were something which she wanted to explore, to try.

Their long hairs, fair skins. Breaking a boy would be fun, but being broken by girl... that was exciting.

„Mu-chan..." Etsuko blushed, pulling a dress from Mugi's shoulder with a gentle motion.

„I've always wanted to do this." Mugi said, in a silent and excited voice.

„As did I." Etsuko confessed, raising up on her finger tips to kiss Mugi's lips.

Mugi had a lips sweet like Hershey's Kisses, like drops of a hot chocolate on the sugar spoon. She was so tender, sweet and gentle, and Etsuko lost herself for a moment. Mugi then pulled her to the bed, laying down, pulling her on top of herself.

Both Mugi and Etsuko trembled in excitement, being unable to wait for exploring each other. As Etsuko started kissing her collarbone, causing Mugi to silently moan, feeling her thighs getting wet, suddenly they've heard knocking on the door.

„Mugi, have you talked with her? We have a plan for tonight and we wanted two of you to hear it!"

It was Mio.

„We will be there, soon!" Mugi yelled.

„Alright, but hurry up! Ri-chan is getting nervous!"

_I am getting nervous too, Mio. You've picked a wrong time. _

Etsuko thought to herself.

„Alright!" Mugi answered. As Mio left, Etsuko put palm on her mouth.

„Now you're mine." she smirked, grabbing her white dress with both palms. With a single motion she tore it off. Mugi gasped. She was never treated this rough, and it was truly exciting. Mugi's cheeks sudddenly felt hot. Was she blushing? When Etsuko pressed her cheek on the pillow, pinning her head down and bit her neck, Mugi gasped, feeling strange sensation in lower part of her stomach.

„Tie me." suddenly Mugi said in totally serious voice. Etsuko smirked, jumping from her. Mugi instinctively put her fingers between her legs, feeling her wet warmth as she did a lot of times when nobody watched, looking at naked, wet haired little girl. Her body was tiny, tender, but still had so much strenght, visible from the outlines of muscles below her skin. She had small, pointy breasts with light nipples, now aroused.

Girl took a rope, which she, for some reason, had under her bed. Maybe Etsuko was waiting for a moment like this?

Mugi blushed, as girl grabbed her palm which was still between her legs, tying it to the bedpole. Then she took another palm of her's, tying it to another bedpole. In the end, she sat on her thighs.

Mugi was now only in her white, laced underwear, and Etsuko descended down on her neck, tenderly, slowly biting it down to her shoulders. Mugi's skin had such a sweet, rosy fragrance and soft texture. Feeling her skin under her mouth, Etsuko instantly started trembling a bit.

Mugi enjoyed those kisses. Honestly, she felt attracted to the girl since they've met and she was anxious for this a long time. Etsuko slowly put her fingers below Mugi's back, raising them a bit, and then she found simple, brass clasp which held her bra. With single motion of her finger, she untucked it, taking bra from her body, throwing it to the table.

Mugi's breasts were just like her, delicate and tender. They were large, round, but still firm. Nipples were like a little rose buds, and Etsuko slowly kissed them, touching them with a point of her wet tongue, caressing her naked legs as she did. Mugi let a silent moan as Etsuko bit her nipple, all the way gently touching sides of her breasts.

„Untie me, Etsu-chan. I want to touch you." Mugi said, with an excited voice. Etsuko gasped, feeling a bit disappointed, but she did it, remembering how she should condone to her wishes. Mugi then pulled her close, kissing her as both of them felt their bodies touching, warm and tender, under the light of the cloudy sky.

Mugi descended with her palm over Etsuko's stomach, feeling her muscles under tender skin, hip bones and something warmer, right below the waist line. It was little, and wet, and Mugi pressed with her fingers. Girl moaned, biting her own lips, arching her back a bit.

„I like you, a lot, Mu-chan." Etsuko said, gasping, with closed eyes.

Mugi used this chance to find her way inside with just one, elegant, long finger.

Etsuko kissed her lips again, gently putting her fingers between girls legs. Both of them enjoying each other, they were completely taken by their emotions, their desires and passions.

Etsuko suddenly turned around, sitting on Mugi's lips, all the way kissing Mugi below the waist. Mugi had a sweet taste, and Etsuko enjoyed it. To Mugi, Etsuko tasted just like she was. In one moment she was sweet, tasty and she enjoyed it, just to turn bitter for a moment, before returning back to her sweetness. But Mugi liked it.

Suddenly, Mugi could've felt colours swirling around herself, waves of passion and tension going from her stomach, over her spine to her throat, causing her to moan so loud that she for a moment feared somebody will hear them. But nobody came. And she felt her body involuntarily shaking from the heat of the moment, losing control of herself, and warmth became hot fire inside of her body.

„Don't stop, Etsu-chan! Please!" Mugi yelled, and suddenly all of her body became a raging volcano, erupting with earthquake of passion which shook all of her body. Her body was really shaking right now and she gasped, grabbing Etsu's hips. As Mugi moaned, her tongue found the way inside of Etsu. and Etsu started shaking too. No, it looked more like she got convulsions. Shaking violently, she grabbed Mugi's thighs, moaning, no, screaming and Mugi could not stop her. Her body still felt a bit flimsy. As convulsions ended, Etsuko let a sigh of joy, turning around, putting her cheek on Mugi's chest, smiling.

„Thank you, Mu-chan." Etsuko whispered, and Mugi felt content.

She needed this, for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>After a long week of study and college duties, girls decide to have some fun time together. Their destination - Karaoke club. But, sudden turn of events makes for a horrible plot twist. <em>

**_Next Chapter: A night to remember_**


	12. A night to remember

**A night to remember**

The night was lit by the faint solace of pale moonlight, making everything glow in a silverish glimmer, every building and every park. Streets which were almost empty. Most of the people were out in the clubs or at their homes.

In the Kasuga-Taisha, there wasn't anybody at a present time. Maybe because of the icy cold, November wind, or simply because of the night being relatively late, place looked abandoned.

Largest shrine in Nara had almost scary, supernatural vibe this late at night. It was mainly because of the superstitions, such as Yokai and other weird creatures leaving their earthly forms to roam free on the temple grounds.

Maybe this wasn't a lie after all, because, really, somebody was there. Slowly walking towards grand shrine, passing old, ancient statues and unlit lanterns there was the guy with a black kimono, green hair spiked up on his head, and black, Lennon sunglasses.  
>It was Akira.<p>

„Is the plan going well, my son?" he was asked. In front of him stood wizened old man, with unnaturally elongated skull and long, white moustache. He wore a white kimono and used a maple walking stick to carry his weight.

„They've put their trust in me. Everything is going as I've planned."

„What about the Onmyoji? Will she be dealt with?"

„I will deal with her. When the time comes, she will not be alive anymore."

Akira had a distant, cold expression as he spoke.

„Good... Good. I've put a lot of trust in you, Akira. Do this, and you will get your revenge on those who have killed your tree. And the eternal life in my servitude, as we agreed."

* * *

><p>„Azunyan! Where is Akira?" Yui asked, checking her new shoes. They just went from the clothes store, because on the way to the karaoke club Yui accidentally tore the sole of her old ones.<p>

Five girls plus Etsuko were on the streets of Nara, waiting to cross a road, getting into Karaoke club, place where they've planned to go.

„He said that he will come to the club once he wraps up some business." Azusa smiled.

„Mu-chan, are you a good singer?" Etsuko asked, holding her senpai by hand.

„I am!" Mugi heartily smiled.

„But Mio is better." Ritsu smiled.

„No, I'm not!" Mio blushed, knowing that Ritsu probably had some kind of secret plan, involving wagers.

„Mu-chan is better!" Etsuko bragged in Mugi's name.

„Etsu-chan, you don't have to..." Mugi tried protesting.

„Oh, you want to try that? Let's make a wager." Mio was right about Ritsu's intentions. After all, she knew her almost her whole life.

„Have I no say in this?!" Mio was nervous.

„Deal! If Mugi wins Mio will have to strip down to her underwear right in front of the Headmaster's office. If Mio wins, Mugi will have to do the same." Etsuko was bold.

„What?! Ritsu! You will say no, even if I..." Mio started, but Ritsu accepted offered hand.

„You have a deal!" she yelled.

„This will be fun." Mugi smiled.

„My life is over!"

Inside of the karaoke club, there were already many of people. The place was huge, inside looking like a combination of modern, western club with purple and yellow lights, but having some elements of eastern culture, with the sushi table in the center, lanterns instead of the normal lights and such.

It was called by fitting name: Clash of the Two.

„Does this name mirror its nature? Will we really do this?" Mio was panicky.

„Oh calm down, Mio! There's a reason for you being a singer." Ritsu hugged Mio around her shoulder.

„But still!"

„Rest assured. Ri-chan will help you."

„I hope you will not do anything tricky." Mio scolded her. Ritsu just smiled, very knowingly.

„Azunyan, look, they have ten different kinds of sushi!" Yui yelled, running right next to the table.

Really, on the table there were many kinds of sushi and Yui picked them, one after another, putting them right in her mouth, chewing on them with full mouth. Crumbles were falling out.

„Yui-senpai! You're eating like a pig!" Azusa was embarrassed.

„Bwt thwy awb swb tbstwy!" Yui said, with a mouth full.

„You are probably just going to have to pay for them in the end." Azusa smiled, pointing at the price tag below every single serving.

Yui's face suddenly changed expression, and she fell down on her knees.

„Azunyaaaan! I've spent my allowance on the shoes!"

„Gosh, Yui-senpai! Be thoughtful for once, alright?" Azusa scolded her, but keeping a small smile on her face. Yui was still her best friend.

„We're sorry mister; my friend thought those were free. I'm going to pay." Azusa smiled, walking to the man who was probably a waiter who worked here.

„Oh, you're a nice girl. That will be 1780 Yen."

„WHAT?!" Azusa suddenly yelled.

„Your friend picked the most expensive ones. We're sorry."

„There goes my allowance!" Azusa joined Yui in sulking.

Mugi and Etsuko were sitting before bar, drinking Martini, talking about random things.

„Mu-chan, why do you have so much money? I could never afford drinking Martini this easily." Etsuko pouted her lips.

„Was this expensive?" Mugi scratched her head. They paid 500 yen for each drink.

„Damn right it is!" Etsuko looked shocked.

„Oh! I did not know it. Do you want something else?"

„N-no! This is just fine, don't worry!" Etsuko didn't want to sound ungrateful.

Mio and Ritsu smiled, playing a billiard in the far side of the room. Both Ritsu and Mio had around similar number of balls, but Mio was a bit better.

„Mio-chan, how are you so good in this?"

„Years, and years, and years of practice, Ri-chan! Now, look at this." Mio smirked, sitting on the side of the billiard table. She protruded her tongue a bit, leaning down.

„Don't you have to use that thing, that little blue box?" Ritsu took that little thing which everybody used, but nobody knew why.

„Pft, Ri-chan. Those are used only by amateurs."

„Oh, Mio-senpai! You look so professional!" Azusa ran closer, smiling.

„Now watch!" Mio closed one of her eyes, hitting a white ball. Suddenly, ball flew high in the air.

„Ha-ha! I knew it!" Ritsu looked proud in herself.

„Wait for a bit!" Mio flustered, and suddenly white ball landed down, hitting one of the full, red balls. This red ball proceeded to roll, hitting other full balls, which were Mio's balls.

Those other balls scattered, somehow finding their way inside each of the hole.

Ritsu looked out of herself.

„Mio-chan! You're the best!" Ritsu grabbed her arm, and Mio looked really proud of herself.

„Well, I've said it. Years, and years of training." Mio repeated her sentence.

„I think you've just got lucky." Ritsu took a pole.

„Say that again!" Mio took a pole, whacking poor Ritsu.

„Wow, Mio-senpai. You don't have to be so rough."

„Oh, sorry, Azusa!"

„There you are." Mugi came closer, along with Yui, who still looked depressed and Etsuko.

„Mugi! I want you to play with me!" Mio slammed pole to the ground, flying high in the skies of the victory.

"Alright!" Mugi said.

„Bring it on! How about all of you playing against me?" Mio asked.

„Wow, Mio, I've never seen you like this before." Azusa remarked.

„Well, bring it on!"

All girls, along with Etsuko, were now playing against Mio. She had a high hopes for her victory. After all, Yui was unable to hold pole properly. She constantly missed the balls, receiving a laugh after she pouted her lips, trying to hit the ball, only to hit Ritsu who spaced out, right in the face.

Ritsu was good, but she lost against Mio, so she alone could not defeat her. Etsuko was too aggressive, hitting the ball so hard that it rolled around the table like a ricochet every time, but not hitting any ball. If it hit, it was a sheer luck.

Azusa was good, collected player but she was too slow, and never risked, hitting just one ball at the time. Everything would be a total disaster for girls, if Mugi was not some kind of billiard prodigy.

„Mugi, have you played before?" girls have asked when Mugi got her turn for a first time.

„No, never. But I always wanted to." Mugi smiled. In the end, Mio watched in horror as Mugi, with the little smile, hit all of her team's balls, putting them in the holes, earning them a flawless victory.

Mio just silently cried. Her wings of victory were clipped so easily.

„But you were good, Mio-senpai." Azusa smiled. Really, when girls have failed, before Mugi got to her turn, Mio was down to only one – black ball.

„You're kind, Azusa." Mio smiled.

„_And now, for the part of the evening you all have been waiting for – karaoke night! All of the contestants, please leave your names at the reception table."_

Excited voice was yelling over the large speakers all around the room as music subsided for a bit.

„This is it, Etsuko! This night will prove the winner!" Ritsu jumped in joy.

„Suddenly I feel weak." Mio was on the verge of tears.

Etsuko and Ritsu hurried to the reception table, along with Yui and Azusa. Yui wanted to sing too.

„Let's do it!" Yui yelled in english.

„We are not in the London, Yui-senpai."

„Oh, right!" Yui smiled.

„Hirasawa Yui, Akiyama Mio, and Kotobuki Tsumugi. This is it? Your friend is not going to sing?" kind receptionist woman asked them.

„No, she prefers to watch." Mugi smiled, looking at Azusa.

Azusa just nodded her head.

„Azunyaan! I want you to sing!" Yui pinched Azusa's cheek.

„No, Yui-senpai!" Azusa protested.

„Hee-ree." Yui smiled, writing her name on the paper.

„Oh my, she's going to sing? How adorable." woman smiled, looking at Azusa.

„Yui-senpai, I hate you." Azusa pouted her lips.

„But I love you, Azunyan!" Yui smiled, hugging her.

Ruled of the contest were that everybody was to sing first. After that, it was up to public to decide who the best singer of them all is.

First it was Mio's turn. She proudly took her microphone, singing one pretty old, jazz song. It was a perfect suit for her. She liked jazz music, she knew the song and suffice to say, public was entranced, some of them even crying tears – they were touched that much.

„Mugi, you have to be better! I don't want you to lose!" Etsuko looked at Mio with awe.

„I'll be glad to win this." Mugi smiled.

Then it was Mugi's turn. Girl sang „Sakura", old Japanese ballad, making everybody entranced same as Mio entranced them. She had such a soft, adorable voice. It was not powerful as Mio's voice, but it had certain kindness and gave you mellow feeling.

„Look, Ritsu, Mugi is better." Etsuko prodded Ritsu, who sat down, talking to Mio about her performance.

„Oh, sorry, I haven't heard you over sound of Mio's voice."

„Argh! You're not going to win!" Etsuko got angry.

Third it was Azusa. She was so cute, with her ponytails and blue, white spotted dress which she bought a few days ago.

„So, what do you want to sing?" receptionist asked her.

„There is one song I know how to sing. It's called Come with me."

„Oh! From Light Music Club, from Sakura High school?"

„Yeah. That's us." Azusa blushed a bit.

„What, really?! Oh, I'm so glad! Wait, you're Azusa, right? My daughter went to your school, tho she is two years younger than you. She always told me about you, and Mio, and how she wanted to become like you when she becomes older!"

Azusa nodded.

„Well then, sing it! I want to hear you!" woman smiled.

And the merry melody started. Azusa grabbed her microphone.

„Wait, this is ours?" Ritsu asked.

Mugi nodded.

Azusa's voice was so cute, and little, and everybody in the public was suddenly up on their legs, clapping along as Azusa sang, hopping in the place.

„Azunyan, you're so adorable!" Yui was melting.

„Isn't this against the rules, singing your song?" Etsuko asked.

„There is not a rule like that." Mio added, smiling, proud of her kohai.

„Wow, she is cuter than us." Mugi confessed, holding both palms on her mouth.

She even played an air guitar part on the place where her solo was. She knew how it goes, and everybody was smiling happily as she did it.

_This is how youth feels like!_

Azusa thought to herself, as she enjoyed herself. She never had many chances to be herself in the past, and this was something which she really wanted to try.

In the end, there was only Yui left. She happily jumped on the stage, grabbing a microphone. Girls looked at her with pride, nobody even cared about the competition anymore. It was too fun to look at each other singing.

„I want to sing something good!" she asked.

In the end, she had to sing a cute japanese lullaby. As soon as she grabbed the mic, suddenly the lights went out.

„What's wrong?" was heard from the public.

„We're sorry for the inconvenience! This problem will be dealt with soon, so please, hang on a bit!" woman who worked at reception said.

But lights were not coming back, and people started going out. As soon as first person took the step out, scream painted the night.

„What's wrong?!" male voice could be heard from the doors.

„O-O-Oni!" voice yelled.

„Don't be ridiculous! Those things do not exist!"

„Save me.. AAH!" man screamed, and suddenly his voice died out.

Azusa was frozen in the place.

„Girls... let's find a backdoor." she sounded very serious.

„What's wrong, Azu-nyan?" Yui was scared.

„It started." Azusa whispered.

* * *

><p><em>In the Karaoke club, unimaginable chaos occured. Woman, Yokai in the shape of the snake, comes inside of the club, demanding something called "Onmyoji". Azusa voluntarily steps up, because woman referred to her - for some reason. As she does, Azusa is taken away.<em>

**_Next Chapter: Nagendra_**


	13. Nagendra

**Nagendra**

„Where isssss the girl?" woman suddenly stepped inside of the karaoke club. Her face looked human, but at the same time she was not a human. She had a large mouth, with two fangs protruding a bit from her upper lips, a small nose which looked more like two openings in her skin, and big, yellow eyes. Her hair was long, and black.

„I'm sorry, mistress, but I don't know who you are looking for. Can you be precise?" receptionist woman asked.

„Get out of my way, you ussseless woman!"

With those words, strange looking woman grabbed receptionist, pulling her close, biting her neck. In the matter of seconds, kind receptionist woman was dead.

Azusa felt lucky that Mio was not watching. If she saw THIS, she would never be herself anymore. She felt really bad for woman, but she also knew that if she falters, more people will die.

„You're looking for me." Azusa stepped up.

„Azusa!" Ritsu and Mugi yelled.

„Oh, that'ssss the girl. Ceasssse the violence, dumb thugss." girl said to two Oni, large, foul smelling ogres with red skin, who battered people along the way, smashing them into pieces.

„What do you want from us?!" Azusa looked angry, but determined.

„It's not what we want from you, it's what you are, _Onmyoji._"

„But Hyakki Yako is not here! You can't do this!"

„Oh, but you're wrong. Fifty yearssss have passssed, _Onmyoji. _We are waking up again. Yessss, Hyakki Yako is not here yet. We must wait for the pale signsss of sssummer. But we can't let you live."

„Leave Azunyan alone!" Yui sprinted, but Azusa turned around, giving her face of such anger that Yui almost started crying.

„Yui, you fool! Run away!" Azusa screamed.

„No! I can't let you die!"

Yui remembered her dream. In it, Azusa fought horde of the monsters, but lost her life in the process.

„Ohhh, who isss that?"

„Leave this place, _yokai! _„ Azusa screamed.

„How cute, thinking that you can order me around. Oni, get her."

As soon as Oni, two big monsters, reached Azusa, sound of snapping was heard. Something caught one of Oni's by head, twisting it around. Creature fell down, disappearing in the cloud of black ashes.

Another Oni turned around, lumping, trying desperately to search for something around himself. As he reached with his big, iron club suddenly his face caved in, with a horrible sound.

„Azusa, run! RUN!" voice was heard.

„Akira, is that you?" Azusa asked.

„Fool, just run!"

It really was Akira. She saw him standing between the ashes, in his black kimono, holding a long, wooden bokken in one of his arms. His eyes were glimmering with green. Yui screamed, bolting out to join the other people who already reached the backroom, but Azusa was paralyzed.

Her love, her Akira, came to save her. But why? Wasn't he Yokai, same as them? Why would he kill his own?

„Traitorrr! Wait until Nurarihyon hearssss about thisss!"

„He will not hear if you're not alive to tell him!"

With those words, Akira turned around himself with his large, wooden sword, striking the woman right in the face. But women bit the sword, with a hissing sound coming from her poisonous fangs.

„Azusa, I will explain everything to you, I promise! But run now! You're our only hope!"

„But what's Onmyoji?! I don't understand it!"

„I will explain, just run!"

Azusa unwillingly turned around, running to the backroom. Everybody was outside the building now, in the back alley. Many people have cried, holding each other in arms. Some of them were bloody. Etsuko cried, and Mugi held her close to her chest. Mio looked out of her mind in fear, and Ritsu was hugging her, tapping her on the back, being scared herself.

„Azunyan..." Yui kneeled before the door, weeping.

„She is fine." suddenly, familiar voice was heard. It was Azusa, who just came outside, with a unreachable look on her face.

„Azunyan! You're fine!" Yui hugged her friend.

„How have you survived?" Etsuko looked worried and shocked.

„Akira... Akira saved me."

Etsuko's face became angry, she turned around, and she would sprint inside if Mugi was not holding her.

„That idiot! That moron! He is going to get himself killed because of this! Leave me, Mugi! Maybe it's not too late!"

„What do you mean?!" Mugi was confused.

„He's a Yokai, you scatterbrain! He serves Nurarihyon! Every fifty years he and other Yokai wake up, going through the streets of Japan, in a great parade called Hyakki Yako, led by that same Nurarihyon. Everybody who sees the parade either dies or is spirited away! He just betrayed his master!"

Azusa gasped.

_He is doing this because of me? He is going to actually risk his life because of me? But why? Does he love me, or I am just important to him? Is it because I am that Onmyoji? What is Onmyoji? _

„Why is he doing this?!" Azusa yelled.

Inside of the, now vacant, karaoke club, Akira was fighting with a woman.

„Nagendra, cease this! You know that Nurarihyon will never hold on to his promise!" Akira yelled, defending from her poisonous fangs. His black Lennon sunglasses were on the tip of his nose.

„You're foolisssh to trussst mortalsss so much, Akira! They live short livesss, you will only get hurt in the end!"

„I don't care for that! I've found something better than killing! I've found something better than destiny which was written before I was made onto this dark world!"

„Emotionss are weak. They will dissapear once! When ssshe diesss, you will forget her in twenty yearrsss and then you will meet another, just like her!"

„Love never disappears!" Akira stroke harder, but Nagendra was strong.

„Thiss kind of romantic idealisssm does not suit you, Akira!"

„You can still turn away from his false promises!"

„I hate humansss! I will never turn away!"

„You really are blind, Nagendra." Akira said, in a saddened voice. Suddenly, his eyes gleamed with green, like they've never did before.

„Sound of thousand branches... Hidden sword of bark!" he yelled, and his wooden katana suddenly started emanating green fog. Nagendra took a step back.

„Hidden moves! You.. you're a monster!"

„I was a monster ever since I was born." Akira said in a cold voice, turning around himself. As he did, his wooden, green sword cut the snake woman in half.

„I'm sssorry, Akira." she said, her eyes filling up with tears.

„I'm glad you've seen the truth in your last moments." he said in a cold voice, as her body fell apart, becoming the same black fog as two Oni did.

Akira then kneeled down, picking her ashes, putting them in a leather pouch.

„Kami of the sky, of the earth, of the water... and of the fire. Accept this woman into your embrace."

As he said those words, he burned the leather pouch, and in the end, nothing remained. Kami have taken her soul.

* * *

><p><em>Month and a half after the horrible tragedy in Karaoke club, Christmas eve is here. With everybody completely wrapped up in festivities, nobody thought anything could go wrong. But they were so wrong.<em>

**_Next Chapter: Christmas eve_**

**-With this, first part of my fanfic is officially over. I hope you all have liked it, and as always, thank you for reading. Your views mean a world to me.-**

**-If you want to, leave me some reviews. I want to know what can be improved on the general level, or if nothing should be changed.-**

**George D. Green ^-^**


	14. Christmas Eve

**Part II**

**Christmas Eve**

„Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree!" Yui sang, hopping down the college corridors. She was happy, really. Everybody somehow forgot the incident that had happened. Maybe they simply choose to not remember, but it was better this way. Tensions subsided, and people usually forget the tragedies of a smaller size.

„Yui-senpai, do I look adorable? " Azusa asked her. Her cheeks were blushing and she crossed her fingers in front of herself.

She, now, wore a red dress, looking like little, cute, Santa Elf. On her head she wore a Santa Claus cap, with a white tuft.

„Azunyaan! You're so cute!" Yui jumped in the place.

„Always the honest one." Azusa smiled.

They've went down the hallway. Girls were already in Mugi's room, because her room was biggest for some reason. With them, also, were Akira and Etsuko.

„Oh, my dear, you're here! God, you look so adorable in that!" Akira was sitting on the floor with the girls, playing _Monopoly._

„Aki-kun! Thank you!" Azusa smiled.

„Don't mention it!"

„Mio! Don't buy so many houses!" Ritsu was flustered. Again, she was losing against Mio. Three times already in this story.

„It's your fault for not knowing how to deal with money, Ri-chan. Now give me 5000 yen. You're on my turf."

„God, this is so frustrating!"

„Those houses are so cute!" Yui made a gleeful face, taking one of the hotels which Ritsu built. It was her only hotel, mind you.

„Yui, give me back my hotel!" Ritsu was out of her mind.

„But look! It looks like a small house!"

„Yui! I will not know where to put it back!"

„Alright, alright, Ri-chan. You meanie." Yui pouted her lips.

„Oh my, Ritsu. It was not there." Mio was now the one who took total control over flustered Ritsu.

„It was! I remember it being right here!"

In the end, Ritsu was denied the right to get her hotel back.

Of course, Mio won the whole game, bankrupting everybody, even Akira, who took it with a laugh.

„Girls, don't fight each other. It's Christmas!" Akira smiled, looking at Mio and Ritsu who were exchanging lightning bolts from their eyes.

„Akira is right. We should be happy." Mugi smiled, pouring a tea which she boiled on her little, electrical stove.

„I will be happy when she admits I'm better at Monopoly." Ritsu was being childish.

„Oh, Ritsu, but you've lost." Mio was at it again.

„Who is for the tea?" Mugi stopped them.

Monopoly violently tossed on the side of the room, girls and Akira sat in the middle of a room, enjoying the quiet and peace of the silver, Christmas eve. Snowflakes were slowly falling outside of the window, everything was beautiful and white, and they were burning in anticipation of the first Christmas morning, gifts and everything which comes with it.

„So, Akiki, what do you want to get for a present?" Yui called him by funny nickname she made up, without any reason.

„Oh, that's a mighty good question. If I can get that Katana I've seen on the _Ebay... _well... I would be happy."

„I want a teddy bear and takoyaki serving." she was being modest.

„I don't think it's a good idea to share wishes on Christmas Eve. It would spoil the fun of anticipation and excitement on our faces when we unwrap those gifts. " Mio smiled.

„Mio is right!" Ritsu pointed her finger up.

„I want Mugi, under the tree. " Etsuko smirked, looking at Mugi with a conniving look in her eyes.

Mugi just blushed a bit, smiling.

„Mugi would look cute with a ribbon on her head." Yui was innocent to the bone.

They've spent a few minutes in the peace, drinking tea, enjoying themselves.

„Have you thought about what will you be wearing on the Christmas party, Yui?" Mio asked her. Yui was really not keen on planning forward.

„Can't I wear this?" Yui asked her. She wore a pajamas.

„No!"

„But those pajamas are cute." Yui looked at her yellow pajamas, which she had since her high school.

„Let's not trouble ourselves with such thoughts. I have an idea! Let's play the bottle of truth!" Mugi pointed her finger up.

„Way to go, Mugi!" Ritsu looked excited.

„N-no! No way! I don't want to!" Mio hated when she had to spill her guts in front of everybody.

„Surely, we can play something else?" Azusa tried to be diplomatic.

„No, definitively not! Come on, Mio-chan, this will be fun!" Ritsu was gleeful.

So, in the end, everybody except Mio agreed to play this embarrassing, dumb, but so amusing game, called Bottle of Truth. Making a circle around the floor, everybody focused their attention to Akira, who held an empty bottle of sȃke.

„So, girls! First person who this foxy, mischievous bottle picks will be the first to ask a question. He turns the bottle to randomly pick somebody here, and then the question is asked. Any questions?"

Yui raised her fingers up.

„Yes, Yui?"

„I need to go to the bathroom..." Yui looked down.

„Oh, sure. It's not like we're in a school or something."

Akira was a bit confused.

„She's always like this, Aki-kun." Azusa cleared his confusion out. Akira then took a bottle in his palm, turning it around. In the end, throat of a bottle ended up pointing at Mio.

„Why does it have to be me?" Mio blushed.

„Getting cold feet?" Ritsu was at it again.

„No!" Mio got bold all of a sudden, spinning the bottle.

Throat of the bottle stopped on Mugi, who suddenly grew excited. Her eyes glimmered, in a strong wish to be asked something really personal.

Mio thought for a moment, and then her face started sporting a conniving, dirty expression.

Mugi got even more excited.

„Have you ever cheated on an exam?"

Mio's face looked like it was something horrible, which nobody ever did. She smiled with an evil grin, but everybody else just stared at her with a blank expression.

„Mio... everybody does that." Ritsu looked disappointed.

Mio got stung by sudden realization, turning red like a lobster, almost on the verge of tears.

„No, Mio. I haven't." Mugi smiled, and everybody was double shocked when Mugi took the bottle, turning it around.

Bottle turned, and turned, and finally it stopped pointing at Azusa. Little girl blushed, in a bit of shock.

„Oh, Azusa! Have you had any dirty thoughts about somebody in this room?" Mugi was completely into this.

„Mugi!" Azusa looked really embarassed.

„It must have been Yui!" Ritsu smirked.

„Definitively not! She's not even here!" Azusa blushed even more.

„So, will you answer, will you answer?!" Etsuko hopped on the place.

Of course, Azusa knew that she had to follow the rules.

„Yes... I've had."

Azusa wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

„Ohoho, I've never thought that you're such type!" Akira hollered, and Azusa ignored it, turning the bottle, still red.

„Wonder what she's going to ask." Mio smiled.

Bottle turned to Ritsu.

Azusa smirked, remembering her shameful experience.

„Ritsu-senpai, do tell us, do you want your breasts to be as big as Mio's?"

„Ohoho! Right in the soft spot!" Mio laughed.

„N-no! I think my breasts are fine as they are!" Ritsu protected her pride.

„Liar!" all of them yelled at the same time.

Ritsu just brushed her embarrassment off with a smile, turning the bottle and it turned right at the Mio.

„Oh, crap." Mio sighed.

„Mio, Mio! Let's see! What is the color of your panties today?"

„Ritsu! I can't answer that with HIM around!" Mio whispered to Ritsu's ear.

„Oh, people! Mio is truly bold tonight! She wants to move this on a whole different level! Instead of telling us, she will show us!" Ritsu smiled, grabbing Mio who screeched, bending her over the knee, pulling her skirt up so her red, laced panties showed in their whole form.

Mio was still screaming, and as she got up she smacked Ritsu so hard that drummer's chin hit the floor.

„Nice one, Ritsu!" Akira laughed.

Mio turned around, looking at Akira with a look of utter disdain, hate, and embarrassment.

„What's so nice about that?!" she yelled, shaking in anger.

„Oi... Mio... it was just a joke..." Ritsu squeezed out.

„This is a joke?! You call THIS a joke? I'm through with your stupid jokes, Ritsu! No, Tainaka! We are not in the high school anymore! If you want to continue such jokes, then I will not continue being your friend! I'm leaving!"

„O-oi... Mi-Mio.. you're not serious?" Ritsu sat up on her calves. Her expression suddenly became worried, panicky. She knew Mio for a long time. Always it was just a joke, and Ritsu never thought Mio would get this angry.

Could it be that Mio held her anger and discontent inside for a long time, and she exploded?

_If Mio is really this angry now, what a fool I was all this time? You stupid, stupid Ritsu! _

Ritsu thought to herself.

„I'm completely serious! Goodbye, Tainaka!"

With those words, Mio stood up, angrily stomping as she left the room.

„Hey, Ri-chan, go after her!" Azusa looked horrified.

„What are you talking about, Azusa? It's Mio... she gets angry, throws the fits but she always comes back!"

Ritsu tried smiling but her face looked like she saw a ghost. She was pale, sweating, and her fingers were shivering.

„Ritsu! Just go!" Mugi's smile disappeared.

„Shall I go with you, Ritsu?" Akira asked. Azusa turned around to him, looking him right in the eyes.

„No! I'm sorry, Akira, but Mio does not trust you. I don't hate you being here, nobody does, even she tries hard to accept you, but we are used to each other. Ritsu went overboard when she showed Mio's panties to everybody, especially to you. You know, you're 23 now. Mio is 19. She probably feels you're adult, and feels... well, molested right now."

„Ritsu, go for her." Akira's face became serious, like it wasn't before.

„N-no! She's my friend! This happened a lot of times!"

Ritsu still assured herself that everything is fine.

Suddenly, Yui burst inside the room. Her cheeks were swollen and eyes red, full of tears. Her body and legs shaking, suddenly she fell on her knees and started squalling in pain.

„Yui-senpai, what is wrong?" Azusa jumped on her toes, putting her palms on Yui's thighs.

„Azunyan! Mi-Mi-Mi..."

Yui tried talking, but words were not coming out from her tightened throat.

„What is wrong?!" Akira now looked genuinely scared.

„Mio is standing at the balcony! Mio wants to kill herself! She scares me!" suddenly Yui screamed.

Ritsu's expression went from being worried to that of a patient told that he only has a few days to live. She stood up on the shaky legs, gasping for her breath as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Standing at the balcony, Mio is ready to take her life away. Years of accumulated pain have finally taken the toll on her.<em>

**_Next Chapter: Ritsu's promise_**


	15. Ritsu's promise

**Ritsu's promise**

_**- Sorry for updating chapters so randomly. I've had a tough time deciding when I will publish them, so I was waiting until the views reached the certain number. From now on, I will publish chapter per a week. Hope you've had fun until now! :3 -**_

"Mio! Miiiioooo! Where are you?" Ritsu sprinted through the hall.

„Ri-chan, she is in the left part of the buildings, near the female bathroom!" Yui followed her. Azusa forbid everybody else, especially Akira, from going.

„Let's go, Yui!"

_I was so foolish! All of this time pranking her, I've never thought about how she feels. She was probably feeling insecure, and as a best friend I should've been one who is protecting her, not one who is hurting her and making her feel miserable!_

They've reached the bathrooms, and moonlight reflecting on the thin layer of snow which covered the balcony showed a silhouette of a long haired, tall girl, standing near the fence, slowly raising her shaky leg, putting it on the other side. Snow slowly fell, making her shake in cold and in obvious pain, cause they've heard her screaming, and with the way her shoulders were shaking, she was probably crying too.

„Why doesn't she understand me? Why?! I don't have anybody else who knows me so good! Why doesn't she understand me then? I hate you, Ritsu! If you can't understand me after all, I don't want to see your face ever again!"

„Mio..." Ritsu sobbed.

„Ri-chan, stop her!"

Yui grabbed her by shirt, pushing her close to Mio. She did not realized their presence, being absorbed in her pain. Afterwards, she put another leg over the fence and now she was standing, holding to the rail with palms which were red 'cause of cold, looking down to the white abyss. Her legs were shaky and heart full of fear, but she made her decision already. And it was too late to back down. Looking to the dance of white flakes circling around her head, she screamed into darkness of white night.

„I wanted you to love me and understand me, Ritsu. I've never had any friends or confidence before I've met you. I don't care how selfish I may sound now but, if you're not the person who can understand me, then I will accept that there is nothing on this world for me anymore. Goodbye."

As soon as Mio finished her monologue, her leg slipped. And as she realized that she will die, her sadness and depression turned into fear, and she screamed. Falling really fast, in the last moment she was able to grab the rail with one hand, slowly grabbing it with another hand. But, her fingertips were frozen, and she was not naturally strong like Mugi was, for example. Her muscles started twitching, and she felt like she's losing her grip. Looking down to the abyss, she realized that she hanged five meters in the air. If she fell from here, she would probably die, or be seriously hurt.

_Maybe I won't die if I let myself fall? Snow is down there. Maybe it will serve as a cushion._

_No! I can't think like that! I'm too scared!_

„Ritsu! Save me! Somebody, please! I'm sorry for being so selfish!"

Mio decided she will continue to fight, but her fingertips were frozen now. Also, she was really scared, her body was shaking and her strength was seeping away even faster. Quickly she realized that she is all out of the energy. Feeling the cold snowflakes touching her face, she realized that tips of her hair were already freezing and she felt like whole world around her is slowly becoming darker, and her eyelids felt heavy for a moment. They gradually became heavier, and the cold in her body was unbearable.

_I can't hold it anymore. I don't have enough strength left. Am I going to die? Am I really going to die? Why was I this foolish? Ritsu was just being Ritsu. She has her bad days but she loves me. Why have I snapped now? Please... Ritsu... I know that I've denied you as a friend and that I definitively do not deserve your love but... save me! I don't want to die!"_

"Ritsu... please... don't leave... me..." Mio said, and with that word she finally lost all of her strength, feeling her fingers involuntarily letting go of the safe hold. In her last moments of life, she saw somebody standing above her, reaching with hand and she felt the warm hold on her wrist. Hold which was so similar to somebody who she knew. It was strong, warm, and the skin of the palm which held her was familiarly rough.

„Foolish Mio. How can I call myself your friend if I leave you over a little spurn of yours?"

It was Ritsu, and she held her by her wrist, without intending to let go. Mio snapped from her near death state, crying like a newborn baby.

"R-Riiitsuu! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Mio screamed, her whole body trembling.

„Don't cry now, _baka-_Mio! You're shaking too much!"

Ritsu grabbed her with both hands, pulling her up. As Mio finally reached the solid land, she broke down, hugging Ritsu, weeping.

„I'm sorry, Ritsu! I'm really sorry!" she yelled.

Ritsu felt the pressure on her chest slowly leaving her up, and with that came the feeling which was similar to the large rock falling from her breasts. It made her so happy that she cried, hugging Mio around her shoulders, feeling the tips of her black, frozen hair in her fingers.

„It's alright, Mio. I'm the one to be blamed here. I've bullied you, even tho you've shown me signs to stop. I've never been good enough for you. I'm so sorry!"

„_Baka-_Ritsu. Promise... me... that you will never humiliate me like that again." Mio's voice shuddered cause she felt really cold.

„Don't worry. I will never go this far again."

Suddenly Etsuko, Azusa, Yui, Mugi and Akira appeared.

„Enough with the drama, seriously. We are not in the theatre." Etsuko smiled.

„Mio-chan!" Yui screamed, hugging her tall friend.

„I'm sorry, Yui. I will never make you, or any of you worried again."

„I'm glad everything worked out fine in the end." Mugi brushed her tear away.

„This is truly a Christmas miracle." Akira said to Azusa.

„True." Azusa nodded.

"Move, move! She needs to take a shower, she's freezing! And a set of dry clothes!" Ritsu took Mio by palm, leading her to her dorm.

And as this, Christmas for five girls was saved.

Author's note: I don't know if Mio would snap like this. I don't even know if I went over the line with this. But I love her, as much as every one of them – it was not easy for me to write this. So I hope you, whoever reads this, will take that into account.

_Watashi wa Keion ga daisuki desu! 3_

* * *

><p><em>With the problems finally over, there was time from Christmas morning, and unwrapping of gifts. Among all of those gifts, there was extraordinary one. Legendary japanese sword, Kusanagi.<em>

_**Next chapter: Kusanagi**  
><em>


	16. Kusanagi

**Kusanagi**

After the incident with Mio and Ritsu, nobody was in the mood to play games any longer. Akira decided to stay in Azusa's room tonight, since he wanted to spend the Christmas morning with her. It was a bit problematic, when Atsuko, room supervisor, went around the dorm.

Azusa had to hide him in her closet.

„Aki-kun. You can come out." Azusa said in her usual, mild voice.

„Is Atsuko gone?"

„Yes!"

Truly, only Azusa was in the room, wearing a simple, white night gown. Her long, dark purple hair wasn't tied in the ponytails, and she looked like a little angel.

„Seriously, this got me worried!"

„Atsuko-san is a kind woman." Azusa said, locking the door, afterwards lying down on her bed.

She looked at him, like she's confused that he is still standing before the closet.

„Is it alright to sleep on your bed?"

„It's not like we're going to do something weird, Aki-kun. We are dating for a few months, you dopey."

„Oh... right." Akira was a bit caught by Azusa's politeness and serious demeanor.

„Don't worry, Aki-kun. I'm not a saint. But I'm having my principles and I hope you will accept them."

„It's fine, Azusa. I've told you that I'm not some freak looking for a tumble. And I care for you."

Azusa smiled, blushing a bit. Afterwards, she spread her hands so he can come and hug her, but he laid himself down on the other side of the big, two person bed where Azusa slept until now, alone.

Azusa laid on the other side, waiting, and waiting, but Akira huddled himself in a ball on the other side of the bed.

„Akira, you dopey. Come closer, I'm not biting." finally she said.

„But you've said..."

„I feel cold."

So Akira slowly, somehow insecure, found his way to the little girl, hugging her and slowly falling asleep.

„Oh! You really like me, Akira!" Azusa blushed, forming a little circle with her mouth.

„Oh Kami from the Earth, water, sky and fire, forgive me! I'm sorry!" Akira moved his butt away, a bit.

„Dopey." Azusa smiled, and they fell asleep.

Morning dawned again, as it already did many times in this story. Gosh, I hate cliques and my lack of better words for something so mundane as a morning. ANYWAY.

Morning dawned again. And it was a white, beautiful sight all around Nara, shining in the many colors of Christmas.

You can guess who was up. Of course, it was our Yui. Entranced by sight, pile of presents under the huge Christmas tree in the hall, she was just sending mail to Ui, taking a photo of herself with a large, red present box, adorned with a yellow ribbon. There was a little paper on it which said – To Yui.

Mugi and Etsuko still slept, hugging each other tight. Those girls were not as moral as Akira and Azusa but hey, it was Christmas.

Little Jesus got born or something like that.

So they were just sleeping.

There were also Ritsu and Mio, sitting on Mio's balcony, drinking coffee and talking. They weren't sleeping.

Yui tore wrappings of her gift, and there it was. A large, cute teddybear, with a nametag around his neck. It said „Ui". Tied to his leg, there was a letter which said:"Yui. I know that you miss me, and I miss you too. If you ever feel lonely know that I became a teddy for you. And hug me as tight as you can. "

Ui."

„Ui!" Yui smiled, laughed and cried from happiness, hugging a teddy so tight that... nevermind. She just hugged him really tight.

Or her. World is full of mysteries.

In the box, she found a closed bento. Inside of it, there was a takoyaki lunch, and Yui screamed in joy.

„Aki-kun! Aki-kun!" Azusa mused cutely, shaking Akira. His hair in the morning looked really messy, and he was still woozy from the sleep.

On contrary, Azusa had a hair which rarely got tangled. It was still long and clean.

„Why are you waking me up, Azu-chan... I really want to sleep." he said with his morning voice, brushing her palm off.

„Gosh, you're just like Yui. Come on, wake up. Presents are already there." Azusa was serious.

„Oh yes... there was something like a present mentioned in the last chapter."

„What?" Azusa stood confused.

„Oh, nothing. I've had a strange dream. In it, we all were part of the story, you know. It was as though we really never had conscience of our own. Every day was a chapter, like in the book."

„You surely are a strange man, Aki-kun."

„Thank you very much, Azu-chan."

Little lovebirds.

They quickly put their clothes on, getting down to the hall, finding Yui who was still entranced.

„Azunyan, merry Christmas!" Yui screamed in joy, hugging her friend, taking her breath away.

„To you too, Yui-senpai! What have you got as a present?"

„Teddybear and takoyaki! From Ui!"

„Oh my, your wish came true!"

„Azunyan, there is one for you too!"

Azusa gasped, running to find a large box.

„From mom (Sawako, not Sadako!) and dad (Daisuke. I love you, my cute, cute, CUTE little Azu-pyun!" it said on a paper tied to it.

„My parents are crazy." Azusa smiled. Akira just looked down for a moment, somehow distant.

Inside, there was a large stuffed bunny. On it, there was a nametag. Azusa smiled, hugging a stuffed bunny. On it, there was a nametag. It said: Dad. If you ever miss your dear Pa, there I am!"

Azusa smiled, hugging a bunny, but as she raised him up from the box, she found a little, black rope on the bottom.

Yui waltzed closely, tripping, and falling on her knees.

„Oh, what's that, Azunyan?"

Azusa pulled the little rope, revealing a hidden space below the box. It contained black, sexy lingerie adorned with pink lace. There were even halters.

Azusa blushed, pushing it back to where it was. But, she still took a paper where it said:"My dear Azusa. Dai, I mean Pa, wants to believe you're still his little Azu-pyun. But you're a grown up girl now, right? And I believe every grown up woman wants to look good. Have you found a boyfriend? Make sure to write me if you did. And tell me, if you've already found him (and I'm sure you did) how much he likes my gift. I love you, my daughter.

Sawako."

„Azunyan, look!" Yui was shocked, pointing to the underwear in a box.

Azusa just turned around to Akira, calling him forth with her hand.

„Look, Aki-kun. What do you think?" she whispered.

„I think it will look better on you." Akira was earnest.

Azusa blushed.

„W-we might try it." Azusa got really red in her face.

„Azunyan!" Yui yelled, being shocked at Azusa's confession.

„I'm sorry, Yui-senpai!"

„Girls... I will just take my leave." suddenly, Akira looked sad.

He stared at the gifts with a longing face, and then turned around to leave.

„You are not planning to go without your gift, right?" Azusa smiled.

„I... I'm an orphan. I don't have any family to send me gifts."

„Dopey. You have us, right?"

„What do you mean?"

„Girls!" Azusa mused. Suddenly, Mio and others appeared. All of them wore Santa Claus costumes. They led Etsuko too. She wore a rag around her eyes. Suddenly, Azusa jumped on Akira's back, putting her palms on his eyes, holding tight on his waist with her legs.

„Azu-chan, what's the meaning of this?"

„Oh just hold on for a moment, Aki-kun."

As Akira stood, blinded by Azusa's hands, he felt somebody tying something around his eyes.

„Mio-senpai, don't tie my hands too."

„I'm sorry, Azusa."

Suddenly, he was blindfolded. What kind of tomfoolery were those girls up to, now?

He and Etsuko stood in the place. Etsuko was hopping up and down, being unable to wait what will happen.

„Aki-kun, please, take off the rag."  
>Akira heard Azusa's little voice. As he did, he saw five girls holding a large present on their arms. Only Yui was in her pajamas, obviously forgetting their secret plan, and Azusa, who was with Akira, and still wore her night gown.<p>

„I'm sorry for misjudging you, Akira. Thank you for taking care of our kohai that night in karaoke club. And that incident yesterday... It's fine. I can't remain bashful child all of my life. Merry Christmas." Mio smiled.

„Akiki! Thank you for being there for Azunyan! I hope we will continue being friends from now on! Merry.. That which Mio said." Yui hopped in the place.

„Akira! Merry Christmas and best wishes to you!" Mugi smiled.

„Oi, jerk. If you hurt Azusa I will hurt you... Just joking! You're a cool dude! Merry Christmas!" Ritsu smirked.

Girls nodded and Azusa took the large gift in her palms. She got closer.

„Aki-kun. I remember when I first met you. It was three months ago. I thought you were some kind of freak, and opened myself to you only because I thought that way I was going to protect my friends from you. I'm sorry for that. You're so much more than I thought.

When we talked that day in the park, I've realized how much I could open to you. Thank you for being my friend, and everything else. I... I... I really, really like you, Akira!" she suddenly yelled, blushing.

„What about Merry Christmas?" Akira laughed. Azusa just blushed again, looking down at the floor.

„Dopey. Merry Christmas. There." she said, giving him gift.

Akira took a gift, putting it aside, giving shocked reactions to five girls, who expected that he will tear the paper off in a next moment. But he kneeled down, taking Azusa's palm. Mind you, they have only held their hands until now. She was sitting in his lap a few times, but that was it. They've slept in the same bed yesterday, but it was just sleeping.

„Thank you, Azusa. I really, really like you too."

„Really?"

„Of course." he said, pulling her closer, and closer. Azusa was blushing more and more with each step she took towards Akira.

„Oooh, look, Mugi-chan, he's going to kiss Azunyan!" Yui was excited.

As Azusa neared him, she turned her head around. Her cheeks were blushing, and she just stood frozen at a place.

„I... I've never done this before." Azusa confessed.

Akira took her cheeks with both of his palms, slowly turning her head around. Azusa's heart pounded like it never did before. She bit her lip, looking him right in the eyes. For the moment, she felt like she could cry from the mixed emotions in her heart. Few tears obviously found way out of her eyes.

Akira just smiled, brushing them with his fingers.

„Merry Christmas, Azusa." he smiled, slowly kissing her lips. They had a scent of sugar sprinkles, and were so small, but yet so warm and tender. Azusa started trembling, taking him by his hands, feeling his muscles under his white t-shirt which he wore.

Kiss was short, but it contained all those emotions which they were keeping inside of them all of those months.

„Aki-kun!" Azusa burst into tears, hugging him.

Yui cried, being deeply touched by the whole situation.

„Will you open your gift now, Akira?" Mio smiled.

„Oh yes, gift."

„You will like it, Aki-kun!"

Akira took the large box in his hands. Opening it, it contained whitewood case, adorned with interesting, black dragon ornaments. Two silvered clasps were quickly opened, and he could not believe when he opened it. Inside of it, there was a long, one handed katana. It had a red scabbard, with dragon ornament all the way around, with the silvered tip. Handle was all white, with black stripes, and pommel was silver, with a strong glow.

Large crossguard had a silverish-red colour, being shaped intriguingly, like two dragons roaring with open mouths. As he sheathed the weapon out, it shown blade which was long, but very thin and sharp, having that same red glow on the silver blade.

„We were not sure if this katana is good. But Azusa was certain." Mio scratched her head.

Akira held the blade in his both hands, in a basic samurai stance, _chudan-gamae. _His face looked like he just got his hands on the greatest treasure in the word. After he sliced through the hair, slowly sheathing weapon back in the scabbard, holding it in front of himself, he sat down.

„This weapon is called Kusanagi. I've heard about it, but it was stuff from the legend. How on earth did five girls got their hands on it?"

„Hey, Aki-kun, don't be ungrateful!"

„I'm not ungrateful! I...I don't know what to say, I'm in shock! According to the legend, Kusanagi was found in the body of an eight headed serpent, killed by the god of storms and seas! It's part of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, icons of the ancient imperial family's descent from the sun goddess––the symbols of their divine right to rule!

The Kusanagi is said to be housed in the Atsuta shrine in Nagano Prefecture, though it isn't on public display and hasn't been seen in centuries. The sword is occasionally brought out for imperial coronation ceremonies, but it's always kept shrouded in wrappings. "

„So... this blade.. belongs to the Imperial Family?!" Azusa looked shocked.

Akira put it back in the case.

„Yes. And it's a stuff of a legend. Where have you found it?!"

„Well... I was looking for a Katana, since I saw you defending me with a wooden stick. I wanted for you to become stronger, so I've thought you will have to find a better weapon. If something like... that... happens again, I would not be able to forgive myself. Anyway, I've bought it in a katana shop, believe me or not. I've searched for the best katana, and he led me back, giving me this. He told me to take it. He looked scared, but I haven't paid any mind to it – thought that guy was just crazy.

I got it for free."

In the end, Etsuko was the only one left to get a gift. Finally, you say? Well, it was a bit hard to think about the gift which she will get, with this chapter being this long already.

But, if you want to cope with it a bit more.. well, I will tell you. If not, turn another chapter.

Still here?

Oh, I see. Alright. Well, Mugi sat under the tree, and Yui made a ribbon around her head. It was a bit hard to find a box that big, but they've find a Mugi-sized box and put her inside. She still wore her short santa claus outfit.

„This is so exciting!" Mugi was looking thrilled by being in the box.

„Where is my gift, where, where is it?" Etsuko yelled, looking around. Really, it was not hard to guess. Among the present boxes, only Mugi's was huge. She ran towards the box, screaming in happiness, tearing the paper and then, Mugi popped out. They've put a cute ribbon around her neck, with a paper which said: For Etsuko – Handle with care.

„Mu-chaaan!" Etsuko hopped in a place, hugging a girl so tight that she almost lost her breath.

„Merry Christmas, Etsu-chan." Mugi smiled, kissing her cheek, hugging her again. Afterwards, she presented her with large, white, fluffy teddy bear. It had furry eyebrows.

„It looks just like you, Mu-chan!"

Etsuko cried in happiness, never being given this much attention, in her whole life.

Her heart was not made for such things.

* * *

><p><em>With the winter holidays coming, girls went back to Kyoto, home. After a long period of time, they are finally reunited with their loved ones.<em>

**_Next chapter: Blisfull reunion_**


	17. Blisfull reunion

**Blisfull reunion**

First part of their semester was over, with many things happening in between. I haven't described their classes, and I probably never will. (Maybe a few times, when it's important), but they've passed their exams and they were ready to go into next semester. Also, there was an important time between two semesters, like always, and it was a winter vacation.

Last day of December, the day when it all started to roll down. Curtains have started falling down on the quiet life of five girls, which were content to be with each other, no matter what else happened around them.

Mio, Ritsu, Yui, Mugi and Azusa stood on the train station, waiting for a train which will take them back to Kyoto, where they've lived. They were full of memories – some of them beautiful, some of them hard, but one thing was sure - they will remember all of them.

Playing with their band for a first time in two years, meeting new people, falling in love. Seeing the wonderful sights of Nara, hanging with each other, drinking tea after the classes. Everything was truly magnificent in their memories now. They've chosen to forget the hard things and it was enough.

„Azusa, have you taken all of your clothes with you?" Akira smiled.

„Aki-kun, I'm fine! Gosh, you're like my mother now!"

„Ah well, it can't be helped!" he laughed.

On the other side, Yui really looked happy.

„Ui, Ui, Ui-ui-ui!" she repeated, again, and again.

„Oh, you're going to see her soon, Yui-senpai." Azusa smiled.

„I know! That's why I'm happy!"

Mio and Ritsu stood next to each other. Truly, accident with Mio changed Ritsu's usual demeanor towards Mio.

„Mio, do you want to hang out at my place when we come home? My mother made a huge meal!" Ritsu looked excited.

„Oh! But... my mother wanted to..."

„Don't sweat it, Mio-chan! Say hello to your parents and come when you're ready."

„Thanks, Ritsu!" Mio smiled. Ritsu really changed her behavior. She was really kind, even protective towards Mio now.

On the other side, Etsuko sat on the bench, crying her eyes out. Her body trembled and her fingers were shaking, as she hugged teddy bear which Mugi gave her a week ago.

„Mu-chan!" she cried, hugging the toy which was all drenched in tears now.

„Oh my, Etsuko! You're here!" Mugi came close, looking worried.

„Mu-chan, please, don't leave! I don't want to be left alone!" Etsuko cried.

Mugi sat down next to her, politely taking a napkin to brush her tears off.

„Look, Etsu-chan. Can you see that cloud?"

On the sky, there was one straggler cloud, floating afar from the others.

„Y-yes!"

„This cloud is now alone. But winds are flowing in her direction, can you feel it? In a short period of time, they will be together again. Even while wind maybe changed her direction for a bit, it will turn back again and she will be joined with others, again. „

„But Mu-chan, I don't want to be apart from you!"

„You know, this reminds me on that time when Azusa was left in the high school. She had to wait for a whole year to see us. Time apart from you, Etsu-chan, will not be that long. Few weeks, a week, and I will be back. Don't worry, I will send you e-mails whenever I can. And if you feel lonely, hug a bear which I gave you. Alright?"

„Y-yes, Mu-chan! I will be strong for you, I promise!"

„You are strong already, my dear. Keep safe, will you?" she asked.

Afterwards, she took her palms, giving her a little kiss on the lips.

„Mugi, train is leaving!" Mio yelled.

„Well, I guess this is it, for now, Azu-chan." Akira smiled, looking at Azusa who held his wrists.

„Yes! But this is not goodbye." Azusa's eyes twinkled.

„Indeed! Have fun, and if your mother asks tell her I'm very, very handsome, awesome kind of guy!"

„Haha, Aki-kun! I can't lie to her!" Azusa joked.

„Oh, I get it. You think I'm boring and ugly."

„Ugliest person on the earth." Azusa gave him a beam of satisfaction, jumping in his arms. Akira kissed her, and then she hugged him tight, so tight, trying to take all of his scent into her nose and onto her clothes so she can remember it when they're separated.

„Go now, Azusa! Your train will leave!"

Azusa jumped down, joining her friends which smiled from the window.

As the train left, both Etsuko and Akira were running along. Etsuko cried again, and Akira smiled, waving to them, and they've seen their figures getting smaller and smaller, disappearing when train took the turn right.

Train was riding for a whole hour, moving too slowly. Girls were eager to get home, to see their families, familiar streets. Coffee bar where they sat down to eat and drink after school, riverbank where they've walked when they got home. Arcade club, where Mugi enjoyed herself so much, once, when they were in Sakura High. And of course, Sakura High, and Ton-chan.

And Ui, and Jun-chan. And their whole families. They were so many things at home! So many things which girls wanted to see again, which they've longed for. Suddenly, leaving Nara wasn't in their minds at all.

„Do you think that Ui grew up when I wasn't at home? Will I be able to recognize her?" Yui asked Mio.

„I'm not sure that person can grow up beyond recognition in just half of a year, Yui-chan."

Mio smiled, taking a chocolate, giving it to all the other girls too.

„But what if she does not recognize me? Ui!" Yui panicked.

„Oh my, Yui, I'm sure she didn't forget you! You've sent her e-mails almost every day." Azusa scolded her a bit.

„Oh, you're right, Azunyan."

_Train will now stop at the Kyoto station. All passengers arriving to Kyoto, please form a line before the doors. _

„That is us! Let's go!" Ritsu jumped, taking her stuff. Right now, girls have carried their suitcases, their instruments, and a lot of other things. All of them were truly packed full.

„This.. is... so... heavy..." Yui panted.

„Well, it's your fault for buying so much things."

Mio carried only her guitar and suitcase.

„But they were so nice! And I had to buy a present for Ui!"

As they've reached the doors, they've seen the familiar station. So many things happened there. So many times they were standing here, waiting for their summer camps. There was one time when they were at the beach, and instead of practicing they were just laying around, making Azusa think they're good for nothings which are not serious about anything. This was such a long time ago!

And they've seen something else, no, somebody else. Waiting on the station, there were Ui, and Jun, and Nodoka, patiently waiting for their friends. There was also Ritsu's brother, and her parents, there were Yui's parents, Mio's parents, Mugi's parents. Literally, everybody was there.

„UIIII!" Yui cried, almost tripping over the train steps, running to her sister. She glomped her so hard that Ui gasped for breath, but with such a happy expression on her face that Mugi cried.

„Ui! I've missed you so, so, so, so, so much!"

„Yui! Ma and Pa are here too! And Nodoka is here, and Jun! " Ui smiled, brushing Yui's tears off.

„But I've missed you the most!" Yui was earnest.

„Just Yui being Yui." Nodoka smiled.

„Tsumugi-Ojousama. Want me to carry your things?" on the other side, butler appeared in front of Mugi, who held all of her things in her hands or on her back.

„It's fine, Wilhelm-sama. I can take it myself." Mugi smiled.

„You were always such a fine, hard-working girl."

Wilhelm smiled, going with his fingers through her hair.

„I've missed all of you so much! Mother, Father, you!" Mugi cried a bit as her parents got closer.

„Oh, Ritsu! You look taller!" Satoshi, Ritsu's brother screamed when she saw her.

„Of course! Ri-chan is in her best years!" Ritsu looked proud of herself.

„Ritsu, I'm going to see my parents! Meet with me later, by the bridge!" Mio smiled, running towards her parents which waited for her.

When Azusa's parents saw her, especially her father, he was on the verge of catatonic state because of happiness which he felt.

„Azu-pyun! Azu-pyuuuun! „ he laughed, running, grabbing her by waist, raising her high in the air.

„Faatheer! I'm not a child anymore!"

„But you're still so cute!" Daisuke was cheerful, pinching her cheek.

Her mother called her to the side, whispering on her ear.

„Tell me, Azusa, is he handsome?"

„Mother, who told you that I'm even dating?"

„Mothers always have sixth sense for their dear daughters." Sawako smiled.

„He is very awesome, handsome kind of guy." Azusa smiled, taking a mobile phone, showing their picture, taken on the Christmas night.

„Wow, he truly is handsome!" Sawako smiled.

„Girls, what are you muttering about there?" Daisuke yelled.

„Oh, nothing, Dai! Girls business!"

„Make it Pa business!"

„No!" Azusa protested.

„You're mean, Azu-pyuun." he pouted his lips in a childish way.

„Girls, I hope you are not going to leave without Sawa-chan greeting you?" Sawako, other Sawako (their teacher, for heaven's sake), appeared on the station exit.

Girls broke free from their families, running to greet their sensei, just like they did in high-school.

„Thank you for help with a concert, Sawa-chan!" Yui smiled.

„No problem! Are you girls hungry? I am treating you!"

Yui's face became gluttonous in an instance.

„Yui-senpai, are you sure this is a good idea? Our parents were all waiting for us, all this time!" Azusa was worried.

„Oh, I've totally forgot my manners! Of course, I don't plan to stand in your way if you're with your families now. But pay me a visit, alright? I will make something for five of you, you know where I live!" Sawa-chan smiled, tilting her head a bit, like she always did.

„Of course, Sawako-sensei. We will be glad." Mio beamed with happiness.

„Sawa-chan, I've missed you!" Yui smiled, hugging her sensei.

„Oh my, Yui! You haven't changed!"

* * *

><p><em>Reunited with their families, girl went back to their homes. Everyone is full of memories, but there are some feelings which are still untold.<em>

_**Next chapter: Mio's hidden feelings  
><strong>_


	18. Happy new year

**Happy new Year**

_Todaiji Temple, near the Nara Park_

„I've told you! The girl escaped!" Akira screamed. His wrists tied to one of the columns in the huge temple, he was naked above the waist, with a dozen of whip marks, bleeding on his torn skin.

„Don't lie, Akira!"

Guy in front of him had his head shaven in half, and half of his hair was long, reaching to his neck. It was black as much as the eyeliner around his pale blue eyes, which gleamed with anger and rage. As Akira screamed, guy pressed tight on the whip handle, tearing his skin off with next hit again.

As he did, Akira looked down, remaining silent about real truth which happened on that night in karaoke club.

„I'm not lying. Nagendra failed."

Akira's voice was cold as he looked him right in the eyes.

„That's because you killed her, you disgusting moron!" guy was even angrier, whipping him over the chest, over the shoulder, and then over face, ripping his cheek open.

„She chose her fate. I've given her the opportunity, and she discarded it. She would rather die than turn her back on the Master."

Akira's voice was cold, and his eyes haven't shown any signs of pain, even as his cheek bled heavily.

„At least she saved her pride and honor!"

Guy kicked Akira in the face so hard that back of his head hit the column, causing Akira to fall unconscious. As Akira fell unconscious, guy fell on his knees, burying his face in the palms, weeping in pain.

„Oh my, Akunin. You've really done it this time."

Girl appeared on the front door of the temple. Her hair was a tangled, brown mess, with eyes full of some unknown sadness. She had a large pair of wolf ears on her head, and a long, unkempt tail.

„Moriko. I've dealt with that idiot."

Guy got up, snarling at his words, kicking unconscious Akira again.

Girl looked down, closing to Akira with the fast, insecure step. She kneeled down, taking his chin with the tips of her fingers. Her eyes saddened even more as she looked at him, and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

„Akira… you're truly a moron."

As she said those words, she stood up, turning back to Akunin.

„Where are the others?" Akunin asked, cleaning the sole of his large, black boot.

„They will come. Searched they did for Etsuko but.. to no avail. She is nowhere to be found."

Soon, others came, four of them.

All of them were girls.

„There are they. How fortunate. Came to clean the Buddha? Women are not meant to do anything else. " Akunin was nervous and sarcastic, pointing to the huge, wooden Buddha in the middle of the hall.

„Tied to the spider web, prey awaits her final judgment. She will not escape."

First girl said. Her eyes were dark, without visible sclera, and when light of the torch fell on her face, it was visible that they had octagonal pattern on them. Other than that, her face was beautiful, with the sinister look, and black, full, sensual lips. Her gray hair fell down over her back, looking like a cobweb, and she had black tiara on her forehead. She wore a long, black dress with web pattern, and had a exotic body build. Her name was Tsuchi.

„I will defend this temple, and religion with all of my might."

Second girl looked truly ugly. Her skin was reddish in colour, she had a long nose, yellow eyes with somehow angry look in her eyes, a long, white, spiked hair and wore a black kimono, tightened with white sash. Her body was muscular and strong, and she had athletic build. Her name was Fumiko.

„Drink water, drink tea. They say that life is a peaceful existence. Me… I'm content."

Third girl spoke in a weird way, mumbling all to herself. Her way of speak was slow, really unenergetic. She had a large, conical bamboo hat on her head, with the white gown over it, which covered her face, and a long, white kimono which dragged behind her. Her body, nor her face were visible and she looked like a pale ghost in the shimmering torchlight. Slowly pulling the gown up, her face was shown… but there was no face. Only vacant space where face should have been. Her name was Mami.

„Gosh, Mami, you scare the fuck out of me!" Akunin yelled.

In the end, fourth girl came in front of them.

„Should I say nyan? Would that please my master?" girl looked unimpressed, and sarcastical. Her face had a cat-like snout, large, pale blue eyes, and on her head there was a pair of dark-brown, cat ears. She also had a long, dark brown cat tail with a white tip. Her name was Peaches.

„Oooh, Peaches! What's up?" Akunin looked happy to see her.

„Gosh, you disgust me. Die."

„Pea-san, you don't have to be so rude!" Akunin pouted his lips.

„I'm going to claw you, you idiot."

„Drink water, drink tea. Master said that we are all here to discuss the plans for upcoming summer."

Mami said in her usually slow voice.

„So, Master is already here." Akunin looked down, looking somehow disappointed in himself.

Doors slowly opened, letting a bit of moonlight inside. As they opened, old man with a maple walking stick and elongated skull appeared. He wore a white kimono, and had a very old, wizened face. Slowly he moved himself to the place where Buddha was, sitting below the deity's legs.

„My children… time is nearing. We are truly blessed by the Kami to live such a long lives. But, in those last hundred years many things have changed. As the time goes by, everything inevitably changes, but some things should be left as they are. I've seen our deities being friends once, unseparated from each other. But human race vilefully decided to separate that which coexisted for such a long time!

Since then, I've had not a moment of peace.

That's why I stand here, in this sacred place, telling you that we will take the fight to purge this dirt and impurity. Shinto and Buddhism are one, and they always were. Only when they all of them who hold the keys in their hands die, worlds will be merged again."

„You're a fool, Nurarihyon… there are those who do not care for religion anymore! They want to love, and live, and be happy! You would take it from them?!" Akira suddenly yelled, being angry.

„Be respectful to your master, you filthy worm!" Akunin screamed, kicking him in the chin.

„Traitors to the Shinto are going to be punished. You will be stripped of your own will to serve me, Akira. It brings me pain to do so, but I can't tolerate traitors."

Nurarihyon turned his gaze to Akira, who looked down.

* * *

><p>Etsuko ran for a long time, in her dog form. Her chin was bloody, as she was just on the hunt for those deer which roamed all around. They were so small, and tasty, like chips. And they were totally helpless against her.<p>

Running from her captors tired her, as she neared the hollow in the big tree. Right now she was in the forest around Nara – and she was sure that nobody will be able to find her here.

Night was cold, it was snowing and she made herself a cozy bed of branches which were still not wet from all the snow.

Changing herself into her human form, in her backpack, she had a set of clothes and a jacket, and as she took them out to change her torn clothing, she found a teddybear with furry brows. As she tucked herself in, she started crying. Her heart was really hurting, feeling like her chest would break from all the pain accumulated inside.

„Mugi-chan, where are you now? I'm so scared. Akira is taken. I'm in the hiding. Without Onmyoji around, we were found in an instant. When will you come back?" she talked to herself, crying her eyes out. But Mugi was not back. And will not be for another two weeks.

* * *

><p>Girls went inside the great hall of Mugi's palace. It was truly a marvelous place, with the wooden paneling on the walls, great crystal chandelier, big staircase which went on the other floor and many people around them, dressed in beautiful dresses, adorned with expensive jewelry.<p>

„Etsu-chan!" Mugi screamed, suddenly feeling like her heart is going to burst into little pieces. She could literally feel the pain inside of her chest and see Etsuko's crying face.

„What's wrong, Mugi?!" Mio got startled, turning around to Mugi, whose face right now was pale, even tho' she was very fair skinned as it is.

„Etsuko, Etsuko is hurting! Something's wrong!" she looked upset.

„Come, come, Mugi-chan! I'm sure that you're just missing her!" Ritsu slammed her shoulder.

„I guess you're right, Ri-chan." Mugi brushed her doubts aside, but those doubts were still there, slowly clawing their way from inside out.

On the other side, Azusa felt uneasiness too. She could swear that she's seen Akira alone, in fear of something which was unknown to her. Suddenly, she felt stinging over her chest, over her body, pain so sharp that she started screaming in pain.

„Yaaaaah!" she screamed, as the pain in her shoulder got so strong that she almost lost consciousness.

„Azunyan, what's wrong?!" Yui grabbed her by shoulders, looking scared for her little friend. Her eyes widened in fear so much that Azusa got startled. It was not her usual worry.

Azusa right now looked horrified. Sweat rolled down her forehead, she was trembling and her face looked like she saw a ghost.

„Mugi-senpai, we need to talk." Azusa said in a scared, silent voice.

Mugi just got close to her, grabbing her wrist, pulling her. They went to the smaller hallway next to the great hall where they were now. It was a small room, consisting of the wooden paneled walls, floor with dark parquet, and windows through which pale moonlight illuminated, replacing the lights which were turned off right now.

They went to the end of the hall, to one of the three doors on the right, and it was an oversized guestroom, with the queen sized canopy bed on the one side. Floors were covered with a white, soft rug, and walls were white paneled, with the golden trimming. Other things in the room were a white, cute dresser and large, gilded mirror.

Mugi took her by palm, sitting on the bed.

„Mugi-senpai, I'm not into those things!" Azusa blushed.

„I know! I know why you've called me here!"

Mugi looked worried, she was not her usual, cheerful self.

„I-I'm sorry, Mugi-senpai."

„You've felt it too, Azu-chan?"

Mugi grabbed her chest, feeling the pain again.

„Yes.. what was it? I've felt the sharp pain over whole body!"

„Can you take your jacket off and pull your dress down a bit, Azusa?"

„Mugi-senpai!" Azusa blushed, getting close to slapping her.

„What do you take me for?! I'm curious about something!" Mugi hollered, blushing a bit.

Azusa took off the jacket, and the white scarf that she wore. There, over her petite shoulders, her neck and over her chest were red, painful looking marks. Azusa screamed. Mugi just knowingly nodded.

„I believe Etsuko and Akira are in danger. You know for the soul connection, Azusa?"

„Yes… I do."

„We might want to get back there soon. Only two of us. Yui will probably want to stay with Ui a bit more. And I don't want Mio and Ritsu to worry over me."

„But Mugi-chan, we can't go without telling them!"

„We have to!"

„It will be irresponsible and they will be worried! Besides, they are our friends!"

„You can feel it too, right? Something is going to change. You and I were pulled into it. But I don't want them to be pulled inside too."

Mugi looked down, with a worried look on her face. Suddenly her lip started quivering, and she cried.

„Mugi, do you know what Onmyoji is?" Azusa asked, after several minutes. She researched the name for a long time, but there were no answers inside any book. She heard Akira talking about something called Onmyoji, but never knew what he exactly meant.

„N-no. Is it something important?"

„Obviously it is. Akira is searching for this Onmyoji thing for some reason."

„Do you think it's connected to whatever happened to them?"

„It may be."

It was already close to the 11 pm, and girls were sure not to miss the great moment in every year, where midnight welcomed the new one.

„Mugi-senpai… we should go. Mio and others are probably worried about us."

„Azusa… I've just noticed how strikingly beautiful your shoulders are." Mugi looked at Azusa, putting her long fingers on Azusa's shoulders. Really, in her gifted black dress and diamond necklace, her shoulders looked even more petite and tender. At top of that, her hair was picked up in a bun, showing her delicate neck.

„Mugi!" Azusa blushed even more, but found out she felt frozen. It felt so, so wrong, but at the same time her touch had such a mesmerizing impact.

„We both feel lonely. What is wrong with helping each other cope with that?" Mugi smiled, running over Azusa's neck with her fingertips, proceeding to lower her dress from her shoulders.

„I can't do this, Mugi-senpai! I'm sorry!" Azusa suddenly stood up. Her face was blushing but had a determined expression.

„Why? There is only you and I here! See?" Mugi's voice trembled, and she closed the door.

„I… I…"

„You see? There is no reason for you to fear."

Mugi grabbed her by hand, trying to pull her dress down, but Azusa brushed her off, grabbing her by her cherry red dress, forcefully throwing her to the bed.

„I love Akira! I can't do this!" Azusa screamed.

Mugi looked at her, and at herself, grabbing her face, proceeding to cry her tears out. She shuddered in pain, holding her face with fingers which were twitching.

„I know that you miss Etsuko, Mugi-senpai. But this is not the way to cope with your loneliness. You will hurt Etsuko and yourself, and Akira, and myself by doing this.

„I'm such a fool!"

„You're a person. We make mistakes. What's important is to learn from them. Let's go, Mugi." Azusa smiled, pulling Mugi up, who still sobbed but became a bit more content now.

"What is wrong with you, Yui?!"

When girls got to the big dining hall where dinner took place, there was some commotion around tables. Looking again, Azusa noticed something weird. There were people around the end of the hall, surrounding somebody.

"What happened?!" Mugi asked Mio, who stood on the back of the group.

"Yui went bonkers." Ritsu answered her.

"What do you mean? What happened to Yui-senpai?"

"I don't know!"

When they went through the group of people, Yui sat close to the wall with the empty look on her face. Her eyes looked like they've lost the light... they were just empty like the expression which she harbored. Her usually cheerful face looked pale in terror, and her fingers trembled as she looked in front of herself, with her hands spread on the each side of her body.

Her eyes had visible purple lines around them, and her lips quivered with a bit of the drool sliding down her lips, dripping on her night gown. Down, below her waist there was a dark spot, having a smell of the body secretions and her whole body trembled in an inconsistent matter. It looked like she was having a seizures.

"Move, I said move!" suddenly they've heard a voice. It was Ui, who just got here a moment ago.

"Ui! What's wrong with Yui-senpai?!" Azusa looked terrified.

Ui got close to her sister, taking both of her palms. Yui still looked in front of herself with the same empty look, mumbling some inconsistent words to herself. She looked out of her mind in panic and terror, and her breath was shallow.

"What were you girls thinking about?! Are you freaking out of your mind?! If this is some kind of joke, it isn't _fucking _funny!" Ui yelled at Mio, Azusa, Mugi and Ritsu, with eyes full of tears.

"Oi… Ui. We did not even…" Ritsu tried defending herself.

"What, you didn't even what?!"

"Can you please explain to us what happened, Ui-san?" Mugi asked her. People around were curious about the whole conversation, and what exactly happened. Ui just politely turned to them.

"Please, will you all leave six of us alone? This is a private matter."

People just looked at each other, leaving to join the party. Mugi's father looked worried, but he also heard Ui's words, so he just sat, sometimes looking to see what is going to happen. Something like this could besmirch his good reputation after all – and for somebody as powerful and rich as him it would mean a disaster.

Yui still sat like that, shallowly breathing. Tears rolled down her face in an inconsistent rhytm.

"She called me ten minutes ago, telling me in tears that _Azunyan _is in pain. Then she told me Mugi took her in the room, and that they are still not out. She sounded frightened out of her mind. She called me five minutes ago again, telling me that she does not want _Azunyan _to die, that she wants to protect her, that she does not want her dream to become real. And right now, she's in severe state of panic attack. For somebody like you who knows her only for a short time, it's unknown that Yui suffers from various emotional disorders due to being left alone by our parents when she was alone. I may be a stronger person than her… She never got over her loneliness. In her mind, they haven't loved her. And she developed a strong fear of losing those she cares about.

If she even heard something related to plane crashes, or something similar, she would start crying and panicking. You are her friends. Why don't you know this!? " Ui got angry again.

"Yui-senpai never seemed like a troubled person, Ui. She is always happy, and cheerful." Azusa looked down.

Ui got down, hugging her sister tight. Yui still had the same blank look on her face, but her trembling fingers found the way around Ui's shoulders.

"Ui… Ui… please.. save Azu-nyan.." Yui sobbed.

"Everything is going to be alright, Nee-chan."

"Let me help you take her to my room. I can make her chamomile tea. It's good for calming down." Mugi offered a helping hand.

Instead of turning into a happy celebration, when clock turned half past eleven, girls were in Mugi's room, sitting around her large, canopy bed, talking with Yui who sat up in the bed, drinking tea, looking somehow ashamed about herself.

"Yui-senpai, why are you keeping it all inside? We are your friends." Azusa took her palm.

"Azu-nyan, your palms are so soft and tiny. Rubbie-rubbie!" she rubbed Azusa's palm, playing with it.

"Yui! We are trying to be serious here!" Mio yelled, but she was just worried.

"I'm sorry, Mio-chan."

"My little bunny, is everything alright?"

Her father suddenly showed up on the door. He was a strong, blond haired man with a stiff, wide neck, and a large moustache. Her eyes were as blue as Mugi's, and he had same, oversized brows.

"Papi, it's fine. She's just exerted."

"Mami and I want you and your friends to be with us when the celebration begins. We will be at the yard."

"Of course, we will be there." Mugi smiled.

He made a small bow, turning around and leaving.

"Yui, do you feel well enough to come with us?"

Mugi was worried, taking her other palm.

"Teeheeheee, your palms are even softer! Of course!"

"I think Yui is back to her own self." Azusa smiled.

Half past eleven passed swiftly as five girls went outside to join the crowd which already waited for the fireworks to start. Mugi remembered all of the New Year's held in her life, but this one looked like it was the grandest of them all.

All around, in the courtyard, couples held hands, looking to the sky with the anticipation in their bright eyes, and jazz band played some slow, entrancing tune, sitting on the white, gilded stage decorated with many kinds of ornaments.

"Azunyan, I want to hold your palm." Yui pouted her lips.

"Yui, we're not… ah, nevermind." Azusa wanted to say something, but remembering what had happened she just gave her palm, and Yui gleefully accepted it.

"Girls, let's take a photo!" Ritsu exclaimed.

They took a photo together, standing below the stage, hugging each other. Yui in new white dress, borrowed from Mugi, glomping Azusa who had a confused expression, Mio next to Ritsu who pranked her by holding fingers over her head, making "horns". Mugi was the only one who smiled and stood normally, without doing anything special.

"It's five minutes to midnight!" Mugi's mother proclaimed, taking a microphone from the stage.  
>"We should take our places." Mugi led them towards where people walked. It was a clearing which had a nice view on the lake below, a wonderful view painted by the pale light of the moon and the stars on the clear, winter sky. Every tree was painted in white, and they could've seen people moving around the lake, putting something down.<p>

"Ui, what are those people doing?" Yui clinged to her sister.

"They are putting fireworks down, Nee-chan. You will see." Ui smiled.

"Ooh, how mysterious."

Mugi's father took the microphone, looking at his wrist, checking the time.

"Khm, khm! Dear people, our esteemed guests, ladies and gentlemen! We are gathered here to celebrate the New Year which comes again, as it did all those years.

Me and my family have led life full of comfort, and by doing so, we've managed to make your lives better too. We would not be able to do so without you! So, standing here, I wish for another year full of successes, and if hardships strike let the hope guide our hearts! There are only ten seconds until midnight!"

"Ten… Nine… "

_Eight!_

Etsuko sat all alone, looking at the night sky. She could hear the sound of people merrily yelling. Her heart trembled a bit – Mugi was looking at the same sky somewhere far away.

_Seven!_

Beaten and bruised, but alive, Akira stumbled through the streets of Nara. He neared the college, looking somewhere in the sky. Azusa is somewhere out there. He knew – she thinks about him too.

_Six!_

Mugi smiled, looking in the distance. Etsuko was somewhere away but she knew, they will be together. Soon, they will be close to each other again. Her heart pounded a bit faster, and she felt her fingers trembling. Was it excitement?

_Five!_

Yui hugged her sister.

"I love you, Ui."she whispered, never wanting to let go. She missed her too much, she wanted to remain a child all of her life. But she knew deep inside… everything must change.

_Four!_

Mio felt content. Her friend, Ritsu, had a change of heart. She was kind and protective about her, and she felt shielded from all the fears. Looking at her friend, suddenly she felt something inside of her heart. It was a deeper kind of warmth, nesting in her chest.

_Three!_

Ritsu looked to Mio, feeling the same kind of warmth inside of her. She will never do something like that again. From now and onwards, she will keep Mio's secrets. And everything which Mio has will be shared only with Ritsu.

"Even her panties." Ritsu smiled a bit, whispering to herself.

_Two!_

Azusa felt love, protection. She was in the middle of the group and she felt so safe now. If only moments like this could last forever! Truly, she felt content and happy. Those were her friends, her second family. No matter what happened, she will stay with them. Even if they all disappear, they will be born again, together.

_One!_

Their feelings conveyed, girls have hugged each other, looking towards the sky, hearing the rumbling cry as all of the fireworks were lit in the same moment. After the year of waiting, they were together. And they will never be separated again. Whatever happened, from now on they are family.

_Happy new year! _

Everybody screamed, as fireworks painted the sky in the colours so vivid that it took their breaths away. One firework, the biggest one, burst right atop the lake, falling like shooting stars everywhere around. As the shooting stars joined the snowflakes which still slowly fell all around them, many smaller fireworks shot all around the lake, one after another, forming a circle. When they exploded in the air, smaller fireworks appeared in circles around them, flying like a little dragons. In the end, one final firework exploded so loud that girls had to cover their ears. It made a shape of the Japanese dragon, shimmering in the sky, disappearing few moments after.

"Aaaah! This is so beautiful!" Azusa sobbed.

"It's called Dragon's fire. This happens every ten years." Mugi looked impressed herself.

And so, the new year full of hardships, but the beautiful things too, started.

* * *

><p><em>Getting back to Nara, Mugi can hardly wait to meet Etsuko again. But worst has occured. Etsuko is gone.<em>

**_Next chapter: Etsuko disappears_**


	19. Etsuko disappears

**Etsuko disappears**

Holidays have passed, with a new year greeting them in a pale color of winter snow. Girls, all five of them, really enjoyed their time together, and a time spent with their families. I shall shortly go over the things which happened with them in these few weeks which they've spent back in Kyoto.

Azusa was finally truly happy. Time which she wasn't spending with her friends (which was seldom), she spent with her family, enjoying all the comfort she had. It was really good for her.

She also got the letter from Akira, with the best wishes for the New Year, and the picture attached to it. As she saw it, her cheeks blushed so much that it looked like a steam would rush from her ears. Hastily, she put it away in her box, where she kept all of her secrets.

Yui… well, Yui was Yui. Between glomping Azusa, practicing her guitar, she ate. You know those Christmas and New Year days. Between eating cakes, you eat chocolate.

There was one new thing tho, in her Yuish life. Yui decided to find a boyfriend. Ui tried explaining that it's not so simple as that. Yui's reason? She wanted to try it since Azusa already did.

"Yui, do you understand how it works?"

"Of course!"

Her face is totally insecure. I can tell.

Mugi spent whole two weeks sitting in her room, listening to the sad romantic songs. She truly missed Etsuko, and felt a strange fear whenever she thought about her. Ever since the New Year's day, she was worried about her friend. A sad, old song played on her little radio. It always made her melancholic, but this time it had a deeper meaning.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
>We're just two lost souls swimming<em>

_in a fish bowls, year after year._

_Running over the same old ground,_

_what have we found?_

_Same old fears, wish you were here._

And she hugged her pillow tight, as the snow whirled in front of her closed window.

About Mio… ever since the New Year's day, she felt strange. In her dreams, as she ate, as she practiced her bass, there was always a one face. She despised herself, wanted to destroy those pictures in her head, but she couldn't.

All she could think about was Ritsu.

On the other side, laying on her bed, Ritsu contemplated her relationship with Mio. She was always so rude to her, but after the incident which happened on the Christmas Eve, her demeanor changed. That night, as she held Mio's palms, pulling her back, something changed inside of her. Ritsu wanted to protect that bashful, tender, kind heart which Mio had.

"Am I… falling in love?" she asked herself. Only answer was a deeper kind of warmth in her heart.

* * *

><p><em>17, January, 2012.<em>

_Train slowly moved in the snow storm which brewed through the whole Kyoto and Nara prefecture. It was hard to walk in such circumstances, less drive, so the trains were the only really secure option. Still, trains had to drive slowly, too, so the whole one hour ride turned into long two hours of boredom, full of yawns and sleepy faces._

"Azunyan, can I pet you?" Yui leaned on her kohai, with a truly bored expression.

"Yui, I really think that you should…" Azusa wasn't able to finish her sentence. Yui took her by a palm, leaning her head to her lap, going with her fingers through Azusa's hair. In the end, Azusa's expression became blissful.

"Azusa is truly like a kitty, isn't she, Ri-Ri-chan?" Mio stuttered on words, blushing a bit.

"What, Mio-chan, don't tell me you also want to be petted like that?" Ritsu smirked with her usual grin, also blushing a bit on the thought.

"No! It would be too embarrassing!"

Mugi looked at her mobile phone with a concerned expression. Etsuko wasn't answering any of her messages. She sent three of them, but all were ignored. Etsuko usually never did this, so it wasn't usual.

"What's wrong, Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked from Yui's lap.

"Say nyaaan, Azu-nyan!" Yui looked bliss.

"The hell not! Read the situation, Yui-senpai!"

"Mugi, is something bothering you?" Mio asked too.

Mugi could not keep it inside any longer. She hugged Mio, screaming in pain, crying her heart out.

"Etsu-chan is hurting! Etsu-chan is in danger! Please, help me find her! I don't want to lose her!"

"Wow, wow, Mugi-chan, this is not the usual you! What is wrong with Etsuko?" Ritsu kneeled in front of her.

"I don't know! She's ignoring my messages, and I have a feeling that something has happened to her."

_Train is now on the station of Nara. All of the passengers for the Nara, please, form a line to the exit._

"Mugi. If something happened, we will see to it as soon as we get out of the train. That's what friends are here for. Now dry your eyes. We are here." Mio brushed Mugi's tear off, and Mugi smiled a bit.

Familiar train station was the same which they saw last year, and a year after. They set their feet to the Nara, and already they missed Kyoto. Memories, love, hopes, families, everything was behind them. But, they were together. That is something which could never again get different.

Azusa took a step out, first. Snow storm subsided, everything was white and she turned around gleefully, wearing her fluffy pink ear protectors, black coat and a white scarf. She was trying to find Akira, since she sent her a message that he is waiting.

"Aki-kuuuuuuuun!" Azusa screamed in happiness, finally noticing him. As Akira saw her, his weirdly sad eyes suddenly brightened and he kneeled down, spreading his arms. She glomped him, still screaming in joy.

"Azu-chan! Oh my, you're going to choke me!" he joked, but kept her in warm embrace.

"I've got your letter, Aki-kun. Dopey." she smiled, looking him in the eyes, still holding to his shoulders with her little palms in the pink, woolen gloves. Then she kissed his nose, and he kissed her sweet, little lips.

"Oh my, Akira. I hope you will not eat her. We would miss our kohai." Mio smiled, waving.

"Oh, girls! How nice! Yui, how's it?"

Yui blushed a bit.

"I'm fine!"

"Akira, is Etsu-chan here?" Mugi asked, running close.

Suddenly, Akira changed his expression again. He looked down, evading an answer.

"Please, Akira, answer me!" Mugi took his palm with her warm fingers.

"Etsuko… she… Etsuko disappeared."  
>Mugi's world broke apart.<p>

"What? You could've not told us sooner?!" Mio yelled.

"She disappeared two days ago. I've tried to search for her but… there is no sign of her."

"Then I will find her." Mugi got determined.

"But, Mugi-senpai, snowstorm will brew again!"

"I don't care! She saved my life. Now it's time to pay my dues."

"I will go with her. Girls, please get back to the dorm. Azusa, you too. I will protect your friend."

As Akira said it, he petted a silvered pommel of his Kusanagi.

"I understand, Aki-kun. Be safe, alright?" Azusa took both of his palms in hers.

"I will never do anything to worry my Azu-chan." he smiled, hugging her.

Soon after that, they went to another direction.

* * *

><p><em>Greeted by terrible news, Mugi decides to do something. Along with Akira, she goes in the search for her friend. Little they both knew where this would lead them.<em>

_Starting from next week: Maze Arc_

**_Next chapter: Maze arc - Madness and disease_**


	20. Maze arc - Madness and disease

**Maze arc – Madness and disease**

Akira held his fingers on the handle of the mighty Kusanagi. Night was young but it was cold, and the streets of Nara never offered any contemplation, definitively not under these circumstances.

"Mugi-san?"

"Yes, Akira-sama?"

"If I get attacked, or something bad happens, please, hide."

"Is there a chance for that?"

"You saw my true form that day, I know it. You know that I'm not a human. Now is a good time to say that I've actually betrayed my master. I intend to find a way to counter Hyakki Yako, the black parade, when it happens. As the matter of fact, I have found a way to do so. You see, Onmyoji is actually…"

He was not able to finish his sentence. Suddenly, something flew past shocked Mugi, and Akira raised unsheathed katana to block it. Silver blade rang out with the sound of an impact, and the muscles on his forearm strained as he held off a kick from somebody who tried to break his block.

It was an ugly woman, with a reddish skin, yellow eyes and the long nose. Her hair was spiky, long and white and she wore a dark green kimono. It was Fumiko, one of the Nurarihyon's chosen six.

"Betrayer! You will be punished by the will of the Kami!"

"Oh, cutie pie. How nice to run into you out here, among the common folk. Have you, by chance, left the security of your temple to explore?"

"I don't have anything to say, Akira. Meet me in the Nara Park. Etsuko is there. If you are able to pass my test, you will get her, and I will not bother you any longer. But if I win, you will be forced into Nurarihyon's service. And Onmyoji will be taken."

"Onmyoji has nothing to do with this!" Akira protested.

"Scared that you're going to lose?"

"I will not lose!"

"Then you have nothing to fear. Come to the Nara Park. There, your mettle shall be tested."

Mugi and Akira made their way towards the Nara Park in the end. It was a young night, people crowded the streets, and weirdly enough, nobody paid any attention to the guy wielding a legendary katana, walking through the city.

Park was vacant right now. A few couples here and there, but majority of the crowd was in the town. Place where two were headed was the Todaiji Temple, one with the large, bronze Buddha figure inside. Akira felt disdain for the place, but he knew: she is going to be there.

They've reached the huge, ornamental doors, and going inside they were greeted by the scent of burning wax, torches and a shimmer of light from all of those sources. In Daibutsuden hall, there were also smaller Buddha figurines, and the whole place was really spacious. Nobody was in the Great Hall now, but Akira soon noticed a paper, pinned to the one of the columns. Paper said:

_In the tangled maze of old,_

_There lays, hidden, pot of gold.  
>Pathways twisting like branches of a tree,<em>

_Will you be able to break yourself free?_

"Wow! This is so exciting! I love riddles!" Mugi went into ecstasy.

"I don't think we should drop our guard down."

Akira turned around himself, inspecting the walls.

"What do you mean?" Mugi joined him in the search.

"I've read about such a thing, maze existing below this very temple. Apparently, there is also a riddle, ancient one, appearing to those who have to venture inside. This is it."

"It isn't even a riddle, Akira-kun. Obviously, it wants us to know that the maze is perilous, but in the middle we will find that which we are searching for."

"No. It's a riddle. According to research of the scholar, who disappeared later under mysterious circumstances, there is a hidden anagram in it. Letters I, T, P, and W, form a new sentence. But… I don't know which one. We will find our answer inside.

"I've found the door!" Mugi exclaimed, taking Akira by wrist. They've found the pillar, with the hole in its base.

"Well, people say one thing. If you can squeeze through this hole, which is as large as Buddha's nostril, you will reach the enlightenment. Shall we try?"

Mugi put her palm on the hole, trying to squeeze in and as she did, hole somehow sucked her in and she lost her footing. Akira followed her, and as he lost his footing too he felt like he is falling through the darkness, and suddenly, he landed, quite softly in fact.

But everything around them was dark.

Falling down somewhere unknown, their eyes weren't adjusted to the sudden darkness all around them. They sat with the backs to the wall, still unaware of where they are. Was this the maze they were looking for?

"Akira-kun, where are we?" Mugi asked, looking around herself, holding the wall with both of her palms.

"This is probably the maze… but I don't know where we should head now."

As though somebody had heard him, paper lanterns on the walls around them suddenly twinkled, and a flickering light illuminated the hall where they were now. Beside them, there was the end of the hall, but no visible doors. Looking around, and in front of them, it seemed like this hall is going in the straight direction.

Walls were made of a dark wood, and the ceiling was supported by wooden jambs. Looking closely, those lanterns were hanging on the jambs, and floor was made of cold stone.

"How will we ever see the light of the day again?" Mugi asked, looking around herself.

"Scholar also said that if you manage to get to the centre of the maze, you will find the way out of it."

"This scholar tells awfully convenient things."

They've walked forward, and soon they've found out that there is one door which leads to the left.

"Akira! Look! There's a door!"

Mugi failed to notice some strange, ominous writing on the door.

"Mugi-chan, wait!" Akira yelled, but Mugi touched the door. Suddenly, her world blackened.

Looking from the back, Akira saw the writing, and as Mugi touched it she suddenly fell on her butt, looking lost and confused. It was as though she was not there.

"Mugi-chan, are you alright?" Akira asked ten minutes later.

"Hmm.. what was this?"

"It's a power word. You know, Mugi-chan, there is a hidden world that all of you probably do not know about. In this world, magic is a usual thing. This maze, obviously, was made by something similar. We should watch the doors. There are probably more traps ahead."

In the end, they've reached the door on the end of the hall. A simple, wooden door with paper windows and floral ornaments, as the first door was too. Sliding the door open, they've found themselves in the large room, illuminated by the shimmering light of the lantern in the middle of a room. Looking around themselves, they've seen inaccessible balcony on the west side of the room (one behind them), and a lots of eastern themed statues around. There were also some very old paintings here.

Mugi immediately ran off to search the room, and she found some strange, old tome. Leather binding was covered in dry blood, as the pages were. Opening the brass button, she found out all of the pages were empty… but the last one. With the blood, there was a single word written in the kanji.

_It._

"Look, Akira-kun!"

"Somebody died to protect this, probably. We should hold onto it."

Inspecting all of the doors in the room, they've found out that all of them are trapped by some wiry mechanics, looking like they're about to burst on the one wrong touch.

"Dead end." Akira was cynical.

"I have an idea!" Mugi yelled, grabbing one of the statues, raising it in the air.

"What the hell?! Are you that strong?!" Akira was shocked as Mugi carried the large, wooden statue.

"I suppose." Mugi smiled, throwing the statue at the door in front of them. As the statue hit the door, large fiery explosion appeared, forming a cloud all around the statue. It was so scorching hot that the stone melted away.

"Wow, being so strong must be handy." Akira smiled.

"Guess that's because my father is a strong man too."

They've reached the second room in this maze now. All around them, there was a darkness, here and there shattered by the lanterns which looked like they were slowly fading away. In the dimming light of the wall in front of them, skeleton was visible holding something in his hand. Looking closely, it was a paint brush, and with the letters on the wall something was written.

"Akira, something is on the wall there!" Mugi yelled, running closer.

Written in the hasty handwriting, it said: Run away!

"Eeh, I guess this guy really got the worst of this maze. Get a load of that guy! There is nothing here!" Akira smiled, suddenly feeling insecure.

"I can hear something." Mugi's face became serious.

"Oi, Mugi! You don't have to say such ominous things!"

"No, listen."

Grumbling, low grumbling was heard and then they've seen the stone ramp, ascending towards the east wall. At top of the ramp there were doors in the wall, large enough for a human being to walk through, since the room was a bit higher than the others.

"Mugi, be prepared to hide." suddenly, Akira became serious, drawing his Kusanagi out of the sheath. It still felt light, somehow shuddering in his palm, like it was ready for the battle.

And then, the side of the room, where the doors were, burst. Mortar and wood exploded in the air, and stench of rotten meal filled their noses, almost making them nauseous.

"What the hell are those things?!" Akira yelled, still being unable to see what had happened.

And then he saw it. Their dark red skin was fading into the brown, like the peel of the rotten apples, with the large, ugly heads. Teeth which were bared out, were ugly and yellow, and they had dumb, dark yellow eyes. Clothes which they wore looked like tattered kimonos, but they looked crude, carrying huge, wooden clubs adorned with many spikes.

Looking at them again, it was obvious that they were suffering. On the many places on their skin, yellow spots were visible and their eyes were bloody. They looked sick, and they were breathing heavily.

Their leader stepped up, looking at them as though he was inspecting them.

"_Wer er deg?! Bapart ubuden! Anfal!" _he suddenly screamed from the bottom of his lungs, raising his club.

(_Who are you?! Temple intruders! Attack! _in the Giant language.)

"Wait! Wait! We don't speak monster!" Akira tried to reason, waving his hands.

"Boss, Marduk, this one speaks common!" one of them coughed out.

"Why do we have to care, Ugruk? Break his bones!"

"Maybe he can give us the cure for this sickness!"

"Warrior should die in the battle, not pitied by his enemies. Kill them!"

Akira took the battle stance, as Mugi took a few steps back.

One named Marduk, a leader of these creatures, swung his crude weapon. As he did, Akira was suddenly behind him. Something happened, Mugi was sure that he saw him cutting in front of himself, but in the next second he was just standing there, sheathing his sword back, slowly. As the katana clicked in the place, Akira closed his eyes.

"Katana drawing technique, _Iai jutsu." _he smirked a bit.

Big giant let a painful roar as the huge gash opened across his chest and it literally exploded with blood bursting out. He only had few seconds to live and he turned his shocked gaze towards samurai.

"This blade is perfect, Mugi-chan." Akira smiled, taking of his sunglasses.

"You should not let your guard down, Akira-kun!" Mugi yelled. Akira just unsheathed his blade with closed eyes, turning around himself to block the crude attack from one of the huge clubs.

"One of the samurai's greatest qualities is awareness about his surroundings."

Akira swiftly turned around, making three quick slashes. Creature which attacked him lost both of his arms and in the end, his head fell off.

"What the hell are you?!" one who wanted to talk yelled.

"I'm just a man who finally decided to fight for that he believes in."

Suddenly, creature looked like it realized something.

"Quickly, grab the girl!" he yelled, and one of them ran with the swift steps, grabbing Mugi, holding her in the air.

"Akira-kun! Save me!" she screamed, crying in fear.

"You freaking monsters!" he got angry in the next moment.

"We've heard about you from Fumiko. A runaway, a samurai who decided to betray his master. You have no honor, Akira. What was that thing that samurai who betray their masters do?"  
>"It's something I will do to you if you don't let that girl go." Akira said in a cold voice.<p>

"Make a step and I will order them to break her neck."

Akira was in the thoughts. What was he to do now? He can't let Mugi get in the harm way. Her friends were waiting for her. But, he still got the ace up his sleeve.

"_Chieda no oto.. Juhi no kakushi ken!"_ as he yelled those words, his katana, no, his whole body started glimmering with the green colour and he disappeared.

Ugruk noticed that he disappeared for a moment.

"What?! Where is that guy?!"

Akira appeared in the next moment, sheathing his katana down.

"What are you doing?! What kind of tomfoolery are you up to?! Speak!"

"Oh, I was here all of the time. Is something wrong with your eyes?"

"You! Gorsh, snap... _ugh!" _he never finished his sentence. In the next moment, his head fell down from the neck. One who was holding Mugi got his hands sliced off, and the third one got his torso opened wide.

"Katana drawing technique… _iai jutsu." _he whispered again, finishing his katana draw.

Doors to the next room opened with the silent sound, and two of them left the carnage which Akira made.

* * *

><p><em>Leaving the mess Akira made, himself and Mugi go through the second door. But, the hidden danger approaches.<em>

_**Next Chapter: Maze arc - Hidden Danger**  
><em>


	21. Maze arc - Hidden danger

**Maze arc – Hidden danger**

They were walking for the most of the day, passing through many rooms. Path was perilous and they've made several wrong turns before finally finding the right way, or the one which they felt was right. There weren't any monsters and it was kind of frightening to think that they can be ambushed in every moment. But, with Akira's sword drawing techniques they were probably safe from the most of the monsters.

The room where they've found themselves looked like they've just stepped outside. Ceiling was _gone. _There was moon visible on the sky, with a lot of stars shimmering on the dark background. It made the room somehow appealing, and suddenly they wanted to lay down, and take a rest. What was the worst that could happen?

"Akira-kun, what made you come to us for the first time?" Mugi asked, as they sat down, backs on the wall, looking at the sky.

"Oh, a nice question. Two years before everything happened, Azusa was on the trip here. She and her parents have probably been going to Osaka, but they've decided to stop here. I still remember the first time I saw her. Being with my tree, I've observed many people but she… she had something attached to her. When I looked at her I've felt… special. I just could not stop thinking about her. That is when.."

"When what?"

"I'm sorry.. I'm just not accustomed to talking about my past. That is when I decided to take my human form again. A grave mistake."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"When I was with my tree, I've sheltered her. She gave me home, life, and I gave her protection. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, one which each kodama has. But… one day when I was walking through the city, learning about everything which changed since last Hyakki Yagyo which happened fifty years ago, I've felt that something really bad happened. And when I went back my tree.. My love… she was gone. People have cut her down. She was the only one I wanted and had to protect, and the only one who I've had left. Since everyone I meet ends up dead in fifty years out of old age, or because of Hyakki Yagyo, she was the only one who was constantly here.

That is why I haven't wanted to get close to Azusa in the beginning. I've felt like she will die if she's close to me. And with the Hyakki Yagyo here, I may not be able to resist Nurarihyon's call in the end. You know, Hyakki Yagyo is the black parade. In it, all Yokai wake up, walking through the streets of Japan. Everybody who encounters this parade drops dead."

Mugi's jaw dropped down as she shuddered in fear.

"So.. we… we are… going to die?"

"I've thought I will never have the chance to do something different. Yokai are not evil. We do not want to kill, yet Nurarihyon forces us to do so every fifty years. His mental power is too strong. I've killed many of my friends. I do not want to kill anymore. There is only one way to counter Nurarihyon, and that is through the power of Onmyoji."

"I've heard about Onmyoji. What does that term mean?"

"Oh, you don't know? I thought that is a legend everybody knows."

"Don't counter question with question. Just answer."

"Onmyoji is a practicer of Onmyodo. This is bloodline ability, one which runs through the families and CANNOT be learned. Onmyodo is actually a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, one which found the way to the Japan from the China. But, Onmyoji, practicer of Onmyodo, is more than that. He can divinate, summon four elements, control the yin and yang in every person, and he can summon Shikigami, spirits, to do his biddings and fight Yokai. And he is the only one who can stop Nurarihyon.

Onmyoji today are rare… actually, I've never seen one before… before…"

"This is the most critical part, Akira-kun! Don't falter!" Mugi cheered on.

"Before I saw Azusa!"

Mugi just stared at him in a silence, for a few moments. And then she just proceeded with staring him right in the eyes.

"Do you feel well? Are you sick?" she asked him, totally serious, checking his forehead.

"I'm fine! Yeah, that's why I've never told you this! Azusa is Onmyoji! She has the power inside of herself but it can't be awoken without keys! I know who has those keys, but I was not able to lay my hands on any of them since they exist inside of five Yokai."

"That means that Azusa.. Azusa is… the only one who can stop this? And what do you mean keys? So much information! My head spins!"

"Fumiko, the girl you saw. She holds a key of the Ku, a power of Sky. Mami, Yokai without a face, holds a Key of the Ka, power of Fire. Moriko, girl with a sadness inside of her eyes, holds a key of the Fu, power of Wind. Tsuchi, spider Yokai, has a key of the Chi, power of Earth. And finally… there is a key of the Sui, key of the Water. I hold it. Nurarihyon keeps a close eye on me, but as I'm close to Onmyoji he can't near me. Being close to Azusa kept me safe. If we are to awake Azusa's powers, we need those keys."

"Akira…"

"What is wrong?"

Mugi had a shocked face.

"Look.. look above!"

Suddenly, he saw the shimmer on the sky and somebody, no, something appeared. He haven't had time to react, and his shoulder sliced open.

"Akira-kun!" Mugi screamed.

"What the hell had just happened?!" Akira unsheathed his katana, taking it in both of his arms.

"I don't know! I saw the shimmer of sky and suddenly you were attacked!"

Suddenly, Akira felt sting in his other shoulder. And in his body. Wounds kept opening over his body and he could not see what attacked him. He was bleeding all over the body.

On the other side, Mugi felt dread, terror. She wanted to help him, to do something. But she was unable to, and she started crying, helplessly.

"Mugi, do something!" Akira yelled, trying to hit that which he was unable to see.

_I'm done with being a weak, timid girl! I want to protect my friends, and that which my friends care about! All of my life I was kept inside of my palace, never experiencing anything! Old Mugi is gone! This is a new, improved me! _

_I can see it now. The creativity, which guided me – which made me a musician in the beginning. Spontaneity, because of which I've always had so much fun. Inventiveness, because we've always found the new ways to play our music in the end. Power… thing which always laid dormant inside of me. I am Tsumugi Kotobuki! I will protect you, Akira!_

And then she saw it. Everything around her stopped for a bit and she saw the humanoid figure attacking him. She jumped high in the air, feeling her body lighter than everything around her. _It was the power of the Void. _

Her body felt so strong, so light, and traveling to the space which existed parallel to ours, she could clearly see the thing now. It was a humanoid being without any visible outlines of face, and Akira seemed to move really slowly as it landed hits on him with a speed which was actually normal when she was here, in this other plane of existence.

"Whaaat iss the mortaaal doing on the Plane of Air?!"

Mugi wasn't keen on answering. She felt she must do something, and she jumped even higher. As she did, her foot landed on creature's head. It was obviously a hard hit, because the creature's head burst open, and it fell down, dead after first hit.

Suddenly, she was back to her own dimension, and she saw Akira bleeding heavily, but alive.

"Akira-kun, Akira-kun! Are you alright?!" Mugi asked, taking him by his back.

"Yes… I am… Mugi, do you realize what have you done..?" he asked her with a strain in the voice.

"I invoked some strange kind of power… what was it?"

"You used the power of the Ku, power of Sky. You're the only one which can battle against Fumiko and take her key. And look… there is something on the wall."

As she turned around, confused but excited about her new power, she found the text, which shimmered in the pale moonlight on the sky.

**と り**

In the kanji letters it said _takes._

* * *

><p><em>In the pale moonlight of the strange room, Mugi awoken the power of Ku, power of Sky. But their struggle is not yet done. Because Etsuko is still somewhere in the maze.<em>

**_Next chapter: Maze arc - Sacrifice_**


	22. Maze arc - Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Thank you all for sticking with my fic until now. I hope you guys like it. About "Arc" thing in the chapter name, it's not a long one. Few more chapters and we're back to regular K-on, more or less. :) <strong>_

_**If you want to, leave me some reviews. I want to see whether I'm doing well or not, and if I should change something. About sex scenes in the description - hold on. Those will, also, happen in the future. -**_

**George**

* * *

><p><em>It takes….<em>

Those were the words found by Akira and Mugi until now. And now, they've reached the next room.

Walking in the many corridors, Mugi was thinking about her newfound power. It was obviously given to her with a reason – she was the only one which could take the key of the Sky from Fumiko. But what about the power, itself? Was she to fight Nurarihyon and the black parade too? It was somehow scary to her. But, if the need arises she knew that she would defend that she cares about.

They've reached the end of the long, windy corridor which they've walked through for at least three hours. Reaching many dead ends, they've finally reached the door, and checking them, Akira realized that there's something wrong. Area around the door seemed somehow… magical? Iron, heavy doors themselves were reinforced with many rivets.

"We should try to break them." Mugi concluded, with a grin.

"This is an iron door, we would not be able to do so." Akira said, leaning on the wall. As he did, suddenly, click was heard. After click, loud sound of wire scratching along the wall was heard, and then, everything around them exploded in the large incendiary cloud.

Akira and Mugi disappeared in the large, fiery explosion.

_Akira-kun. Akira-kun, are you alright?_

Opening his eyes, Akira realized that he is alive. His skin felt burned, he felt the sharp pain throughout all of his body but he was living. First he thought he had gone blind. Everything in front of him was black, and he panicked just for a moment after he realized that actually, his Lennon sunglasses actually got sooty, covered in the layer of char.

As he took them off, he realized that most of his hands were covered in severe burns, and most of his black kimono was actually burned off too. He still held to his Kusanagi.

Mugi sat in front of him. Most of her hair was burned off, all that was left was a messy tuft on top of her head. One of her eyebrows was burned out too, but her skin was mostly intact, other than severe burn on her neck. Her clothes were burned at many places too, but she was alive.

"Akira-kun, are you alright?" Mugi grabbed his shirt.

"I am… what the hell had just happened?!" he sat up, and as he yelled he felt the sharp pain in his chest, and it forced him to lay down again.

"You've activated a trap. Please, stay down a bit. You've got the worst of it, and we should take a rest. Say… Akira… my head feels strangely light."

"Uhm… yeah… I don't know how to say that since you're a girl but… you should take a look in the mirror."

"Wh-what? Is there something wrong?"

Mugi panicked, shuffling through her purse, grabbing the little, gilded mirror which she had by her side all of the time. Looking at herself in the mirror, she screamed like she just saw a monster, and then the scream turned into loud, painful moan as she cried, holding her face.

"I look like a monster! Etsuko will never love me if I look like this! My life is over!"

Akira got up, with a painful yell, and he slowly made his way towards broken Mugi. He took his little comb, which he always had because something had to make his hair spiky like that.

"You know, I'm a water tree, Mugi. I command power of water to create various effects. Please, dry your eyes now." he said with a gentle voice, _creating _a water from his palm, washing her dirty hair, combing it all of the time. He also knew something about hairstyles, because he was interested in such kind of stuff.

"I know it's a stupid question, Mugi, but do you have a pair of scissors?"

Mugi sobbed a bit, and then she shuffled through her purse, taking out the pair of the little scissors.

"I'm using them to cut my bangs if they get too long." she said, and then she burst into tears again.

"It's alright, Mugi-chan. I will take care of your hair." he said again, cutting her hair on many places, combing it at the same time. When he was done, he tore the part of his kimono and brushed it until it got dry.

When she looked at herself, her heart got warm again. Even while her long hair was gone, it was replaced with the stylish, medium length wavy hair. It made her looking a bit tomboyish, but she did not pay any mind to it. She looked like a human.

"You know, Akira-kun… if you were not already taken, I could easily fall for you." she smiled, hugging him really tight.

"Oh, Mugi-chan. I think you're charming in your way, but you know that Samurai is loyal only to one master." he smiled.

"Way to break the romance." Mugi laughed.

When they finally stopped laughing, they've seen something in the end of the hollow room where they now were. It was a paper, on which the words were scribbled.

_If you want to save your friend,_

_you'll have to hold on until the end._

_Some sacrifices are meant to be made,_

_it is the rule of equivalent trade._

_Since your ordeal's still not starting,_

_It Takes Parting._

"Wait… we already have three words, right?" Mugi asked.

"Yeah. _It _and _takes. _Parting is obviously a third word we need. But I don't know why." Akira was still confused.

* * *

><p><em>With the room behind them, Mugi and Akira went to another room. But, there, something awaits them. And after that, nothing will be the same again.<em>

**_Next chapter: Don't sleep!_**


	23. Maze arc - Final Battle

**Maze arc – Final Battle**

_Guys, I'm sorry for not updating new chapters for a long time. I was on holidays so I wasn't updating anything for a while. _

* * *

><p>They've made their way through two more rooms, before they've reached the room which looked a bit different from the others, again. It was a bedroom. Literally, there were windows here, through which the moonlight was slowly seeping in, with the one, queen sized bed. Also, there was a dresser.<p>

"Oh! I can change my clothes here!" Mugi happily waltzed to the dresser, grabbing the clothes. Those were regular, normal clothes and she took her tattered, white dress off.

"Mugi!" Akira blushed, turning around.

"Oh, what's wrong with all of you?" Mugi remembered Etsuko's reaction.

"Samurai should keep his honor intact." Akira coughed up.

"Oh come on, you haven't seen the female body? Come." she said, grabbing him by the palm.

"Mugi-chan, I will have to ask you to refrain from such…"

She just grabbed his palm, putting it on her waist.

"Seriously, Akira-kun. Azusa will be disappointed if her lover does not even know how to hold a woman properly."

"I know how to hold a woman!"

"Then show me!"

Her face became totally serious and she pouted her lips.

"I can't cheat on Azusa. I'm sorry."

"I haven't asked you to cheat. Just show me how manly you can grab me and raise me up in the air. I will try to break away. If I break away, I will not think you're suitable for a girl like Azusa. She is my best friend. I love her, Akira-kun. She is petite, and weak, and she needs somebody strong."

Akira suddenly realized what Mugi meant all of this time. She just wanted to test him.

So, he took her by the wrist, grabbed her around the arms with one of his hands, and around her legs with another.

Mugi was really strong, tho. She kicked, and screamed, and tried to break away, but Akira held her really tight.

"Let me go, you fool!" she acted.

"I will never let go!"

Mugi tried to break away, again, biting him but he just endured through it.

"Let me.. go.. you bastard!" she tried kicking again, but Akira only pressed her tighter.

She was still not ready to let go, tho. She twisted, and turned around, and she kicked him between the legs, really hard.

"Oi.. Mugi.. you went overboard now!" Akira was in the pain, but he still held her with the shaky hands.

"That is because you made Azusa worried that month when you ignored her." Mugi jumped from his hands, giving him palm to get up because he bent over in pain.

They've laid in the bed later, one on each side of it, looking to the moonlit sky through the windows. Somehow, this room seemed really comfortable. With the moonlit walls, silver in color from the pale moon on a night sky, and the queen sized bed, Mugi started to feel like she's going to fall asleep.

"Akira-kun, cover me." Mugi whispered.

"Mugi, don't sleep."

Akira's face suddenly harbored a horrified expression. He sat up in the bed, fixating his eyes on the wall right on the next side of the bed. There, on the moonlit wall, was a sign, made with blood which shimmered on the moonlight. It was obviously made by the unlucky guy who, right now, was just a skeleton, with his jaw dangling down to his bony chest.

DON'T SLEEP

DON'T SLEEP

DON'T SLEEP

This was the sign on the wall, written in blood which was probably his own.

"But why? Akira-kun, this guy was probably crazy. I feel too sleepy!" Mugi yawned.

"No! We can't sleep!" he took her by the palm, taking her up. But, he also felt sleepy, and like he could no longer concentrate. Suddenly, everything blackened out and both of them lost their consciousness.

In the darkness where they've found themselves only thing they were hearing was a voice which was not their own. It spoke to them with a strange accent, and a tone which sounded monster like.

Suddenly, a hair-rising, bloodcurdling scream appeared, and a apparition without a proper shape appeared in front of them. It's body looked like a torn human body, with the internal organs dangling all through the holes, and with a jaw which was dangling down on the chest. Eyes… it had none. There were just black holes where the eyes should be, and whole head looked like it missed the skull. It was inflating to the point of where it looked grotesque, only to be shrank to the size smaller than a fist. All of the body looked like it was flying on the strong wind, flailing around, all the way screaming.

But the worst part was the unnatural fear they've felt. If it was a nightmare, all of them would be able to wake up, but they weren't able to, and the creature was coming closer, and closer, threatening to swallow them with the dangling, broken jaw and the mouth which expanded to unnatural size.

"Mugi-chan, move!" Akira screamed, but Mugi was not able to hear his voice. She turned around, and he saw her mouth opening but no sound was being heard.

"Akira-kun, this is an illusion!" Mugi tried to convince him and herself, but illusion was real. As the mangled, horrid apparition neared them, their noses were filled with the scent of wet, rotten flesh and felt the breath which smelled like a grave. Like death.

"We should never haven fallen asleep!" Akira screamed, taking his katana out. Silver blade shimmered in the darkness, but light suddenly went dim. Still, he tried to cut the creature. But, it wasn't helping. Even with the big gash over its, already, mangled body the apparition still kept getting closer.

Suddenly, something shattered and Mugi was able to hear Akira's voice.

"Akira, I can hear you! How can we defeat this?!"

Akira tried to think about something, and then he saw something. When the creature's head expanded, there was sign written on his forehead. It said:"Ways."

Suddenly, he realized something. And he found the way to escape this.

"Mugi! I've found the word! I've finally realized the anagram!"

"What do you mean, Akira?!" Mugi screamed, trying to be louder than the scream of the apparition.

"It Takes Parting of Ways! This is the final riddle!"

He smiled, with his eyes showing almost a lunatic conviction. Then, he sheathed his Kusanagi and made a stance almost like he was ready to do something… like jumping.

"Akira-kun! Don't be crazy!"

Mugi screamed, tear finding the way down her cheek. He was ready to sacrifice himself in order for her to move forward. Jumping in the mouth of the creature.

_I can't let him do this! He is Azusa's beloved person! She would hate herself and myself for the rest of her life if Akira does this! Death is not the way!_

"Akira, death is not the way! We can fight! We can kill it!"

"I'm sorry, Mugi-chan. Tell Azusa… that I love her."

With the final words, he jumped, with an animal-like scream from the bottom of his lungs. Creatures jaws opened, and he jumped right in them, landing on its long tongue. Then, apparition's jaw closed.

Suddenly, the mouth opened. There, in the mouth, was Akira. He was still alive, holding the mouth with his two hands. Blood rolled from his mouth, down his chin, and out of his nose. His Lennon sunglasses were broken.

"Mugi…chan… when the way opens… do not hesitate to go! This is your test! Don't worry about me!"

"Akira-kun! No! You can't do this, please, stop!"

Mugi sobbed, not being able to control her tears anymore. With those words, Akira unsheathed his sword, and cut the way through the creature's head. But, as he did, it got stuck, and creature's palm found his body, taking him out of the mouth and holding him in front of the grotesque face.

"Oops. Seems like this is the end of my line." Akira smiled, and the creature bit him in two, gulping the part of his body which was in the mouth.

"Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mugi screamed, falling on her knees.

Suddenly, darkness around started disappearing, slowly, first underneath her, then all around. It became a bright light, and in the end she was sitting in the endless, white room.

"Akira-kun… I've failed. I wasn't able to protect you in the end." Mugi looked down, not even being able to cry anymore.

"_Don't worry, Mugi-chan. I will always be close." _She heard a voice, and then she was in the room again. The doors on the other side of the room, iron, heavy doors, were opened. The last room in this maze, the very middle of it, was opened.

* * *

><p>Mugi's heart was shattered to little bits. She knew that Akira sacrificed himself in order for her to move on. She knew that Etsuko was waiting behind the door – but how could she go back with her girlfriend, only to be the bearer of the sad news for Azusa, who was patiently waiting? Akira promised that he will come back safely, but what was all of this? Why did it happen?<p>

With those thoughts in mind, she stepped in the middle room, and it was a big dojo, by the looks of it. _Tatami_ was on the floor, walls were made of wood and paper, and all of the room was well lit by the many lanterns. On the far end of the room, tied to a pole there was unconscious Etsuko, stark naked.

"It seems that bearer of the _Ku _finally came to challenge me."

Fumiko told her. Ugly, red skinned woman wore a white kimono with a black belt, looking her right in the eyes.

"Your maze took my girlfriend away, person who I love. It took my friend, and love of my best friend away! Why?! What's the meaning of this?! We all only wanted to have a normal life!" Mugi screamed in anguish.

"There is no harm in telling you – after all, we will fight to the death here. Nurarihyon seeks revenge against humankind, which made a gap between Budhism and Shintoism so long ago. He seeks to merge those religions again, but it can't be done without purging that which is unclean. He seeks to create Hyakki Yagyo, a black parade. But, there is one final obstacle. Onmyoji!"

"What about her?! Why do you all fear the Onmyoji so much?!"

"Foolish girl. You don't even know why you're here. Akira probably hid so much from you. Ah, it's like him. Onmyoji holds a power of the five elements, fire, water, earth, sky and wind. But, those powers are dormant inside of him and if they're not awaken, Onmyoji may never get his powers again. You are chosen bearer of element of the sky, ever since you were born. We've watched the other girls, too. That black haired, bashful child is a bearer of the Earth, _tsuchi_. Girl with an innocent look in her eyes and a gluttonous face is bearer of the wind element, _Fu, _or _Kaze_. Lively one, who always picks on the bashful is bearer of the fire element, _ka_. Unfortunately, even if you all were to awake your powers, you would be helpless without Onmyoji, who commands all of those powers and has the real strength. That is Azusa.

In order to awaken her dormant power, you need a key. And those keys are us. When the last Onmyoji died, Nurarihyon sealed keys to his powers in five of his guardians. Tsuchi, Yokai in the shape of the spider, holds a key to the Earth, _tsuchi. _Quite fitting.

Mami, Yokai in the shape of the badger, holds a key to the Fire.

I, Fumiko, Tengu yokai, hold a key to the element of Sky.

Akira is bearer of the water element, _sui._

And finally, Moriko, _Kitsune _yokai, holds a key to the Wind.

There are two more, Akunin and Peaches, but they act as a guards to the Nurarihyon himself."

"If I win, I take your key." Mugi concluded.

"That is, if you win. Nurarihyon gave us keys and sent us to hunt each one of you down. We've been waiting for you all to be in the one place. Next year is the year of the Prophecy. Everything shall be reborn again, in the religion as it was before. If you lose, girl goes with you. Nurarihyon does not have any use for her anymore."

"I will not lose."

Each one standing on the other side of the _tatami, _two of them made a bow. Mugi's clothes were replaced with white kimono, along with the white sash, but she wasn't paying any heed to this. Even if this was, in the way, form of looking down on her – since white sash was sign of a novice.

"I, Fumiko, command a power of the Sky! Nobody is faster than my kicks!"

And really, in the next moment, Fumiko disappeared in the thin air. Mugi was not even able to see what happened; a sharp pain went through all of her body as Fumiko appeared from the back, kicking her hard. She hit the wall with her whole body, and it went numb for a few moments, after which she was finally able to stammer up on her legs.

"What is this? Do you even know how to fight?!" Fumiko taunted her.

"Heh. Figures. You are really strong." Mugi smiled, and in the next moment she, too, disappeared.

In her eyes, she was in the other world, that Void, a dimension parallel to ours where she could move at the normal speed, appearing faster than a light to each other. But, Fumiko also appeared in this shimmering world where she was.

"Oh, the power of the Void? Impressive. I shouldn't have expected less from the bearer of the Sky. But you are years behind my experience, girl!" Fumiko screamed, getting in the stance, and even while they were in equal speed, Fumiko really was fast.

Mugi had only enough time to block her kick, but it threw her back a few steps.

Fumiko's kicks were strong, and fast, and they went one after another, with Mugi barely being able to hold them, even with her newfound power.

"Too slow!" Fumiko yelled, kicking her right in the chin and Mugi fell back to her dimension, landing on the back, feeling her mouth filling up with blood. Still, she got up, and smiled as warmly as Mugi can smile.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you smile?" Fumiko was startled.

"You are truly strong, Fumiko-chan. I like that strength. It makes me excited. It almost feels like I want to be kicked by you."

"Are you mocking me, brat?!"

"No, not at all! I've felt that now when I fell down. You also have something you like and want to protect. Why do we have to fight for it, Fumi-chan?"

"My whole life was fighting! I can't do anything less! That is why I'm made!" Fumiko stumbled on her words, still retaining her composure.

"When I was with my friends, we've had many wonderful hours together. In the morning we went to the school together, after which we all would sit down to drink a tea. We were supposed to practice with our band, but most of the time we were just talking, eating cake and drinking. There are many joys in the life, Fumi-chan! If you were given a chance, would you give up on the fighting and try living a life, embracing bad things, but also all of the good things which can happen?"

Fumiko stumbled on her words again, trying to say something. All of her life was a constant fight, trying to improve herself for the goal which was set to her. And now, there was another option. She realized – she does not have to die. Nor does she have to kill. There was another way – there still was another way.

"I… I… I can't! I don't know how to do anything else! I can only fight! I want to protect the Shinto, the Temple and Nurarihyon's dream! I want people to be united again!"

Mugi just came closer to the obviously shaken woman, putting her palm on her shoulder.

"Fumi-chan, Japan today is a country of many people. Some of those people may differ, that is true. And it's alright – it makes us human. Not all of them can accept the same religion, but we can accept our differences and try to live together, no matter of our viewpoints. I've realized, in my 19 years of life, that unity can be found even if you surround yourself only with those who you love. Because, that way, you can have a small group of people who share your viewpoints and who you can be with, always. That is called friendship."

Fumiko looked her right in the eyes, trying to comprehend what she was speaking. When she realized it, all she could do was tremble, because she realized the sheer number of people she has killed in her lifetime.

"Tsumugi… I was such a fool… what was I doing all this time?!" Fumiko fell down on her knees.

"It's alright, Fumi-chan. I don't hate you. Nobody does. Help me, and others, to prevent the disaster before it happens. We don't have to kill anybody."

"But he is too strong! We can't stop him now!"

"We have Onmyoji." She smiled.

Fumiko looked her in the eyes, after finally breaking into tears. Mugi just hugged her tight, as she cried all the tears from the anguish made in the way of living which brought her no hope.

"How can we get the key, Fumi-chan?" Mugi asked her, as they sat on the tatami.

"The key is… well… I am the key. Only by my will, Onmyoji can awake a part of her being. Other way is for me to die, but we already dismissed that."

"Then come with us. And please, untie my Etsuko."

"Thank you for understanding me, Tsumugi-sama." Fumiko said, walking towards Etsuko, untying the girl with the magical incantation.

"Do not mind it!"

"About your friend…" Fumiko looked down, carrying unconscious, naked, orange haired girl.

Mugi suddenly remembered Akira, and got depressed again.

"He is alive. When the maze disappears, he will reappear again. As long as this maze exists, he will remain under the illusion that he's dead, but if I dispel it, he will wake up in your world again."

"Really?! That's great!" Mugi smiled.

"We should go now, Tsumugi-sama."

With those words, everything around them disappeared and in the next moment, they were in the hall of the Daibutsu temple again. Akira was waiting for them, with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>After the long and grueling test, Mugi and Akira are finally able to leave the cursed temple. In the Nara Female University, Ritsu lays in her room, her thoughts fixated on only one person - Mio. <em>

_**Next chapter: Caught in the web of feelings - Ritsu's hidden world**_


End file.
